A Place to Call Home
by inuyashacat13
Summary: The Tallest are finally bored with Zim's meek attempts at invading the Earth and decide to intervene. Zim questions himself and Dib trys to keep him together.ZADR. Full Summary Inside. May become Mpreg but I might just be messing with you xD
1. Prologue: Normalcy

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Prologue: Normalcy

A/N: So, it's been a while :3 stupid work, keeping me from writing Lol, yes, Gravitation to Invader Zim seems like a big change, but I can't help where my muse takes me =w= besides, I prefer non-canon love x3 I usually only like AU story's with canon couples(if you couldn't tell :P) I'm strange, I know, but canon couples get boring xD…Anyway! I love Invader Zim and I so glad to see them airing old episodes!(Now make new ones 8D) So yeah, watching it continuously for days made me want to write, and ACTUALLY, finish it this time :') Love for all who read this, and especially those who review, favorite, or watch!~

* * *

Zim blinked open his eyes irritably as Gir had decided to use his stomach as a dance pad. "GIR!" Zim yelled as he flung himself up, flinging Gir into the wall adjacent to him.

"Aww, I was just getting to the best part…" Gir mumbled sadly, as he slid down the wall.

"Best part of what?" Zim questioned as he stretched and brought himself up on his feet.

"The song…" Gir pouted, hanging his head down sadly before jumping up. "I'm going to go make WAFFLES!" Gir suddenly shouted, jumping onto a lift and flinging himself up to the kitchen. Zim stared blankly for a minute before sighing to himself and getting ready early for Skool.

Zim was almost ready when his computer began to go off, signaling an intruder. Zim glared, but didn't pay it any heed, he knew who the intruder was, the same one that came to his house every morning, nearly every day. Zim hurried putting his disguise for the day on before rushing up one of his strangely placed lifts and heading to his door. Dib's presence greeted him as he over-dramatically opened the door and stepped out onto his gnome-covered yard.

"One day I'll find out why you come here every morning!" Zim shouted, while pointing a finger furiously at Dib. Dib just rolled his eyes, and waited for Zim to stop shouting and come along already. They'd been going this routine nearly every day for the past couple years, none of them really knew when it started, and neither knew the reason it did, but nonetheless, Dib would meet Zim at his house every Skool day.

Zim glared at Dib's remark, before huffing and running to catch up with Dib, who had started walking in Skool's direction. "One day I'll find out your true intentions of these "before Skool meetings", Zim sneered as they began to walk side by side, though soon he stopped sneering, and began to chat with Dib as he always did, eventually letting his guard down completely.

As they reached Skool, a few kids waved to Dib, he was still an outcast, with little friends, but more humans seemed to like him since he got taller, better styled glasses, and more what they called "handsome." Yes, Dib had finally grown into that big head of his and surpassed Zim, who had grown the smallest bit, by a full head. Zim glared as he had to look up to talk to Dib._ At least _I'm _still older then him,_ Zim thought gleefully, knowing he would always be years older then Dib, who was currently 17. Dib stopped waving at people once he noticed Zim glaring at him.

"What?" Dib asked, in a bored tone, really, Zim was _always_ thinking he was still out to get him.

Zim's eyes widened in surprise by the fact he was caught glaring, he quickly decided to run yelling a loud, but quick, "I'll find your true intentions!" Dib sighed as Zim pushed people aside and slammed through the school doors. _Really, Zim, haven't you changed at all? _Dib thought, before sighing once more and walking up the now-covered-by-people stairs.

* * *

Dib hadn't really changed over the years, other than his appearance, though he was more practical now then Zim. Most of the time he didn't even consider Zim an enemy anymore, they'd been friends for years, even if Zim would never admit to it. Zim was stubborn with his constant delusions, not that Dib was bothered with that, as long as Zim didn't ACTUALLY take over the world. Which was very unlikely, Zim was smart, though not the best with fulfilling his plans.

Dib cursed himself as he heard yelling coming from his constant, for no apparent reason, teacher's room Ms. Bitters. "Get that acidic liquid of DOOM away from me!" Zim yelled as he jumped upon his desk, and glared daggers at a chubby kid with a water bottle. "Not drinks in my class!" Ms. Bitters yelled as Dib came in, turning away so he didn't have to see the un-lucky child fall through the floor to his doom.

"Dib! You were nearly late!" Ms. Bitters yelled as Dib slunk forward and sat beside Zim, who was still on his desk.

"Sorry, there were some kids blocking the stairs," Dib explained as seriously as he could, Ms. Bitters just hissed and turned to her chalkboard. Zim laughed quietly as he finally got back in his seat, "Foolish human," Zim chuckled, though Dib only rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who's foolish, making it completely obvious you're not from Earth," Dib said as he pretended to pay attention to the board up front.

"SILENCE!" Zim whispered as loudly as he could without the teacher hearing them.

Dib merely laughed, "Nice comeback, Alien," Dib whispered smugly, and resisted laughing as Zim glared, huffed, and looked away to keep himself quit.

* * *

Lunchtime arrived before too long, and Zim groaned at the lunch in the cafeteria. "Why don't you just make yourself lunch?" Dib asked Zim as he entered the cafeteria.

"How dare you try and surprise attack me!" Zim yelled as he immediately turned around to Dib.

Dib just stood with a perplexed face, "Zim, I wasn't trying to attack you…" Before he could finish Zim cut him off with a glare and went to sit down with his un-edible looking food. Dib sighed and followed Zim to their usual table, sitting down next to the alien.

"Enemies aren't allowed at my table…" Zim mumbled as he attempted to take a bite of his food.

"I always sit here."

"LIES!"

"But I do!"

"The Almighty Zim can distinguish lies from truth! And what I say is truth!"

"Ugh, Fine…"

"You're LYING!

"I'm agreeing with you…"

"…LIES!""

Dib sighed and started to leave the table when Zim threw something at his head. "Stupid Dib-Worm, I wasn't done talking to you," Zim scoffed as Dib raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I, the great Zim, give you, a stupid human, permission to sit next to my presence, it makes me look better," Zim announced, with a very authoritative tone. Dib resisted the urge to laugh or smile, and quietly sat down next to Zim. Zim made a little "hmph" sound at Dib did, pretending as if he didn't care, because though he'd never admit it, to himself or anyone, he actually liked spending time with Dib.

* * *

Zim scowled and pretended to be pissed as Dib followed him home, though he never stopped him for some reason. _Maybe he's put a probe into my brain to make me trust him!_ Zim thought paranoid as he analyzed Dib, who was staring into the clouds. _Nah,_ Zim thought as he unconsciously walked closer to Dib so he wouldn't get left behind, _I'm too ingenuous for him to get away with something like that. _Dib briefly noticed Zim staring at him but decided to let it go, Zim would only end up yelling.

It was only a little ways to Dib's house, but they usually talked anyway. About nothing really, Dib would ask Zim things, and Zim would seem suspicious but answer anyway. Sometimes, rarely, Zim would show the slightest interest and ask Dib a question as well, though he'd never ask it without some kind of excuse, not that Dib really minded.

Zim motioned for his gnomes to back down as him and Dib entered his yard, however, as he'd explained to Dib before, it was only for his protection, Dib knew that wasn't actually true, even if Zim wanted to believe it was. Dealing with Zim could be tiresome at times with all his denial, though Dib hoped he let some of it go eventually, denial was never healthy.

Zim began to cough obnoxiously once he was in front of his door, causing Dib to come out of his thoughts. "Does my sworn enemy really think I'll let him in my house?" Zim questioned dramatically, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I've been in your house plenty of times," Dib deadpanned back, honestly, he didn't know how Zim could be in denial about some of these things, he went to his house nearly every day!

"Lies!"

"…"

"Why are you not responding to ZIM!"

Dib yawned, bored of Zim's antics, and let himself in Zim's house. Zim built himself up to a reply, but let it go once her realized Zim was already halfway through his house.

"Hiiiiii, ZIMMMMM!" Gir yelled, waving happily and frantically as Zim entered his living room. Zim glared as he realized he was sitting on Dib's lap, watching TV. _So much for loyalty, _Zim thought to himself, before sitting next Dib and pushing Gir on the floor.

"GIR! You can't just cuddle up to an enemy like that!" Zim yelled as Gir looked up with his tounge sticking out the side of his mouth.

"But he's comfortable! You should try it too, Zim!" Gir announced happily, before rolling around on the floor. Zim nearly blushed at the thought before controlling himself and continuing to scold Gir. Dib merely laughed at the ridiculous thought, Zim went through enough denial about them being mere FRIENDS. Zim scowled as he heard Dib laughing

"What's so funny?" Zim yelled, only causing him to laugh more, oh, Zim was still too naive.

"Nothing," Dib exclaimed, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Zim glared but didn't question him anymore. For a few minutes, they sat on Zim's couch in silence, until Zim got bored.

"I'm bored, let's go to your home, Dib-Worm," Zim suddenly announced with finality, heading for his door. Dib rolled his eyes, before getting up and heading for the door.

"Just no experimenting on my sister's pets this time!" Dib yelled as he followed Zim and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Zim cursed and threw the game controller he'd been holding at Dib, as Dib's character had won again. "You're cheating!" Zim yelled, crossing his arms and turning his head. Dib sighed, and rubbed his probably-now-bruised arm.

"How can I cheat? There's only four buttons and an analog stick…"

"You have you're ways! You conniving human!"

"Zim, you kept holding the controller upside-down…"

"That's because you were holding it the opposite way!"

"We're supposed to hold it the same way…"

"There you go again with your LIESSS!"

Dib sighed and gave up, "Okay then, we'll switch controllers," Dib announced, taking Zim's and swapping with his own. Zim seemed okay with this, until he saw how Dib was holding it.

"Turn you controller around!" Zim yelled as Dib looked at him blankly.

"But this is how it's suppose-" Dib started before Zim cut him off.

"Turn it around!" Zim yelled again. Dib sighed and turned his controller around, though somehow won anyway, causing Zim to get mad and toss his game system out his living room window. "I bet it was a robot-spy or something…" Zim mumbled as he headed to Dib's room, Dib laughed slightly to himself in return, Zim was just too strange sometimes.

* * *

Zim had fallen asleep on Dib's bed, saying it was too comfortable for Dib to waste it (probably because Zim didn't have a proper bed) so Dib decided to watch his favorite show, Mysterious Mysteries. Lately it'd been getting more accurate on the creatures it found, and Dib couldn't stop watching. Once it was finally ending Dib found himself wondering if the taco monster they found this time had really come from a taco infested planet, too bad it escaped…

"Dib," Dib suddenly heard from behind him, causing him to jump.

"Gah! Gaz! You scared me!" Dib scolded as he glared behind his couch at his sister.

"So, what are you doing out here anyway, where's that alien friend of yours?" Gaz asked, hoping to get her brother off the couch where she liked to play her brand new 'Game Slave Four'.

"Sleeping in my room," Dib stated, turning back to the TV. Gaz laughed.

"What'd you do to wear him out so bad he fell asleep on your bed?" Gaz asked, her tone implying something that made Dib blush.

"Gaz!" Dib yelled at his sister, "That's gross! He's an ALIEN and a GUY!" Gaz only laughed in a response, mocking her brother's words.

"So? You're strange enough to hook up with someone just as strange as you…" Gaz started before getting cut off.

"Hook up?" Dib questioned.

"Like he'd stay around if he got with you!" Gaz scorned with a laugh, making Dib glare.

"Zim's not like tha- hey! Don't trick me into saying stupid things!" Dib yelled at Gaz who had already started her game.

"Well it's not that hard," Gaz joked to herself before putting in her headphones.

"HEY!" Dib yelled, after being ignored. Gaz only continued to ignore him.

* * *

Zim slept for hours, Dib's bed was just _so _comfortable, but when he opened his eyes it was still dark, and he was still tired. Zim looked around for Dib but didn't see him anywhere, until he looked on the floor. _Foolish human, _Zim thought, considering if he should help Dib or not, finally, Zim sighed. Spider-like limbs suddenly sprouted from the pak on his back and picked up Dib from the floor, laying him down as gently as Zim could let himself onto the other side of Dib's bed.

Although Dib was sleeping, Zim didn't want to be caught completely vulnerable, but instead of leaving, he simply called Gir. "Gir, get over here!" Zim whispered into a device on his wrist.

"Okey Dokey!" Gir exclaimed with a salute, not a second later he was at Dib's window waving.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Zim questioned as he got up to let Gir in.

"I was dancing in Dib's bushes!" Gir replied with a smile. Zim wanted to respond, but just couldn't, Gir was just too…stupid? He didn't know… Shaking his head, Zim crawled back into Dib's bed, letting Gir crawl in-between them.

"I like this," Gir announced happily, wagging his fake-dog tail. Zim only sighed before telling Gir to shush and to remember to protect him. Once Zim fell asleep Gir decided to make Zim try cuddling and shoved him and Dib together. With that was accomplished, he smiled stupidly and laid down on top of both of them.

* * *

Dib never thought he would wake up in bed with Zim, but life's unpredictable. At least they had clothes on…Dib mentally slapped himself for that thought. Dib desperately wanted to wake Zim up, but Zim was kind of _lying on his chest_! Dib resisted the urge to blush and tried to pull Zim off, which only resulted in Zim grabbing around Dib's chest and burying his face into his shirt. Dib couldn't help it anymore and began to blush as the alien nuzzled into him, he swore he could feel his sanity slipping at the thought of the one and only ZIM cuddling into him, it was irony from laughing at the thought yesterday, he presumed.

Suddenly Dib's door slammed open, "Dib! That weird dog of Zim's made waffles!" Gaz announced as she entered Dib's room, stopping dead when she looked at Dib's bed. "Ew," Gaz announced, before going right back the way she came.

"W-wait! Gaz! It's NOT what it looks like!" Dib yelled as his door slammed shut again.

Gir smiled as he walked up to Dib's bed, "Aww, they're cuddling!" Gir yelled happily, closing his eyes and running around Dib's room.

Zim opened his eyes soon after Gir's comment, blinking a lot since he'd left his contacts in all night. Once his vision was less hazy he froze, before freaking out and falling off Dib's bed.

"GIR!" Zim yelled, causing Gir to stop his dancing.

"Yes, Masta'!"

"Why weren't you looking after my wellbeing?"

"I thought it'd do you good to CUDDLE!"

"GIR…"

"Yes!"

"Enemies DO NOT CUDDLE!"

"But you looked like you were enjoyi-"

"SILENCE!"

Zim shook his head and stood up, "Dib-Worm", he said in a formal parting-tone, walking slowly and calmly out of Dib's house before racing back to his own. Dib just stayed sitting dumbfounded on his bed. Had that really just happened? Dib sighed, thankfully it was Saturday, so he could catch up on the sleep he lost when he'd been on his floor last night. Dib closed his eyes and the image of Zim looking content flashed through his mind, he didn't think he'd even seen Zim so…calm… Dib sighed once more, and turned over on his bed, trying to cut off all thoughts and fall back asleep, but the image of Zim still stayed at the back of his mind.

* * *

END A/N: Wowww, I did NOT expect to write this much, haha, my muse can take me far. I NEVER write long prologues x3 I'm excited to be writing this story, yay!(though this prologue killed me, I hate introductions and most fillers) But it's currently 5am so I need to sleep, and write more tomorrow =w= There's not going to be too much romance in this, but it won't be non-existent or anything, I just prefer drama :3 I tried to keep everyone in character, since it's just the introduction but some things may differ later when other elements are added, but some things need to be changed for a story to progress, though no stupid over-lovey dovey or sex-craved or whatever, I don't like that, I prefer realistic personality changes that go with the plot =w= ok, I'm starting to ramble, Hope you all enjoyed this! More to come hopefully tomorrow or the next day! Oh, and I'm not really going to edit this too much until I'm finished so don't comment on every little mistake, I just haven't taken the time to edit yet =w= Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	2. Ch1: The Message

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter One: The Message

A/N: Ahh, fuck my life =w= I've been sick for days and I can't go to another room without getting sick at least I can write more now(but I still feel like shit =w= oh well! This is for your sakes! I must continue!) lol, Thanks so much for everyone who's read this so far! I even got 3 reviews , 2 favorites, and some who alerted themselves to it x3 You guys made my day a lot better so far^^

To Galaxina-the-Seedrian: thanks so much for reviewing!...And reading it, even though you don't like guy/guy relationships (which is fine by me :3) Lol, you have good observing skillz ;) I don't like him being over-powered by Zim either =w= lol, thanks again xD

To Leahisasuperhero: thanks so much^^ I try :3

To Darkdagers: Thanks! :D here ya go ;) xD I saw your review RIGHT before I submitted this :3

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Zim had been sleeping soundly on his floor when his computer started setting off an irritable sound, signaling an incoming transmission from The Almighty Tallest of Plant Irken. Zim quickly stood up before they could come in contact, straitening his antennas and brushing off his clothes before he gave his computer an "okay!" The Tallest, Red and Purple, we're laughing once Zim got through to them. They always seemed to be laughing for some reason…

"Zim…" Red began in the most serious tone he could muster, before breaking down in laughter. Purple attempted to cover for Red but only managed to start laughing as well. Zim irritably watched his higher ups for a minute before coughing impatiently. Immediately they became more serious.

"A-As I was saying," Red continued, still fighting against laughs, "You're-Pfftt s-services, are no longer needed by the*ahahahaha…ehem* Irken Empire." Zim stood still for a minute before beginning to laugh himself.

"Very funny guys," Zim announced after a minute in an irritated tone, "Now tell me what you really wanted to." Red and Purple exchanged a glance before sighing and sobering themselves up.

"Zim, you're not an invader, you've never been one-" Red started before being interrupted by Zim.

"What are you saying? I've been invading Earth for years!" Zim yelled, crossing his arms self-righteously.

"Well, that's a point right there Zim," Red exclaimed with sigh, "Have you made any progress at ALL?"

"W-Well I've been working on…" Zim began before letting his voice drop. Red and Purple laughed in mockery as Zim looked down in shame.

"What a STUPID come-back!" Red roared as he once again began to laugh.

"Y-Yeah, as expected from a DEFECT!" Purple howled back, trying to not fall over from laughter.

"D-Defect?" Zim questioned suddenly, causing the laughter to stop once again.

"That's right," Red replied with a malevolent smirk, "You're a DEFECT." Zim's eyes widened, before they narrowed and he glared.

"Who are you and what are your plans for mocking The Tallest?" Zim yelled at the screen in front of him, Red and Purple just grimaced.

"Zim, cut the accusations, it's really not that hard to process." Red deadpanned, getting bored as he waited for Zim to finally realize what he'd never been able to. Zim didn't want to give up his argument, but his mouth had stopped working for some reason. The tallest couldn't really be like this? Could they?

Red laughed as Zim stayed frozen in his position, mouth still open but trembling. "Red! I think we broke him!" Purple joked in mockery, relishing in the way Zim was slowly breaking down inside. Zim once again tried to yell or something, but his voice was failing him, why?

"There, there, Zim" Red soothed in mocking tone, "We're not going to destroy you…yet… We're going to let you choose what you do next."

Words still failed Zim.

"Though you can't come home, no, from this moment on you're OFFICIALLY banished," Red announced with a laugh, "You can keep your faulty equipment though, we don't need it, especially that defective SIR unit…"

Zim's ear rung and he swore the room was starting to swirl around him.

"Though you may want to get off Earth soon, we plan to destroy and enslave it within the next few weeks, or maybe months. It's not that important to us, we just…oh screw it, we just like to crush you dreams!"

The Tallest then began to laugh, though to Zim it seemed to get farther and farther away. _T-They can't be telling the truth,_ Zim thought as fell to his knees,_ I'm the ALMIGTHY ZIM…t-this has to be a mistake! Or a dream! Or maybe Dib's just messing with my mind! _Zim continued to lie to himself until he fell to the ground, surrounded by denial he never wanted to face. He felt his eyes falter before he was thrown into darkness.

The Tallest laughed at the scene in front of them, really, Zim was too naive.

"We should've done this a long time ago," Red said as he ended the transmission to Zim.

"Yeah!" Purple replied. "It was way more entertaining to watch him suffer than fail at everything!"

"Heh, stupid defect, I wonder if he'll ever really grasp his situation."

"I doubt it, he's just. so. Stupid!"

"Yeah…"

"So when do we attack Earth?"

"Mmm, I don't know, when we feel like it, I guess."

"Do you think Zim will stay? Oh, I HOPE he does, I can just imagine the torment on his face as his own empire destroys him!"

"Indeed."

* * *

Dib was relaxing in his room when something slammed through his window, Dib sighed. Before Dib even got the chance to move, Gir was frantically running around his bed.

"Dib! I think Zim is DEAD!" Gir cried, jumping into Dib's lap. Dib would've been more worried had Gir been a more dependable source, but decided he'd check on Zim anyway, if he didn't Gir would start screaming… Gir quickly beckoned him to follow, even though they were most likely just heading to Zim's house. Dib sighed again. There went his peaceful evening…

Dib was taken out of his thoughts when he realized Gir wasn't in front of him anymore. "Gir?" Dib yelled, scanning the area for the little green annoyance. He soon saw him chasing an ice cream truck.

"Wait Ice Cream!" Gir yelled as he tried to catch up with all his might, "I love youuuu!" Dib face palmed but decided he'd check up on Zim anyway, but it wasn't as if he was _actually_ worried, he just…had nothing better to do! Dib quickly hurried to Zim's house and was surprised to find the door wide open. _Gir always leaves the door open but why didn't he shut it? Or get his computer to? _Dib wondered as stepped into Zim's house. He was greeted with silence.

"Zim?" Dib called as he walked around, getting no reply. "I'm going to steal your technology!" Dib yelled in an attempt to lure Zim out, but to no avail. Not finding Zim anywhere upstairs, Dib went down the toilet in Zim's kitchen to Zim's lab. "Zim?" Dib called as he walked off of the lift, looking around frantically. Not a minute went by before Dib spotted Zim sprawled across his floor.

"Zim!" Dib yelled rushing up to the alien, there was no response. Quickly Dib held him up in his arms and shook him, Zim didn't respond at first but after a minute, he began to groan.

"You're okay!" Dib announced as Zim looked at him strangely. He'd been so relieved he didn't even realize he'd been hugging Zim against himself.

"Are you coming on to me or something?" Zim asked, causing Dib to freeze and realize he'd been hugging Zim, his friend/rival.

"W-What?" Dib stuttered as he backed away, "Of course not! Do you even know what that means?"

"Well, earthlings tend to tell each other they look "good" and you said I was "okay" and then hugged me so…" Zim began to explain before Dib cut him off.

"I didn't me it like that! I had just been worried about you…" Dib started before trailing off when he realized what he was saying.

Instead of responding to the obvious, Zim managed to unbalance Dib even more by asking, "So you think that I, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, don't look good?"

"What? N-no I mean, what? You're a guy! And my friend! We don't tell each we look good!" Dib exasperated.

"So, if I said you look good, you wouldn't respond?" Zim asked, determined to get to the bottom of whatever he was thinking.

"Well, no, It'd be rude if I didn't say something back-" Dib began before being interrupted by an outburst.

"Then I ,ZIM, am letting this pathetic meat-puppet know… that he looks good," Zim announced, ending it rather dully.

"Uh…I think you look good too…I guess," Dib replied, vowing in his head to never let his sister know of this exchange.

"That's nice of you Dib, but flattery will get you no where!" Zim responded in all seriousness, Dib swore part of his brain just died, he was getting a headache.

"Anyway…" Dib began after a couple minutes, "Why were you passed out on the floor?" Zim looked confused for a minute before his eyes widened and Dib swore they darkened for a second.

"I wasn't passed out on the floor," Zim scoffed, and Dib nearly lost it.

"Yes, you were!"

"Nu-Uh!"

"Then what were you doing? Sleeping in a comatose-like state?"

"SILENCE! I don't have to tell YOU anything!"

Dib was finally losing his patience. "Listen ZIM, I know something's the matter!" Dib yelled, towering over Zim, who didn't flinch a bit.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Zim yelled, as Dib grabbed his shoulders, "Just let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong, Zim! You can trust me! we're friends, aren't we?" Dib exasperated.

Zim's eyes only hardened as he brushed Dib's hands off of him, "Listen EARTH boy," Zim began in an emotionless tone, "I don't know what's going through that STUPID head of yours, but Zim trusts NO ONE and doesn't rely on ANYONE, which means, he has no FRIENDS."

Dib didn't think Zim could be so cold… though he knew there was no getting through to him today, maybe the next day… Zim watched uninterestedly as Dib began to walk away. "You may think you don't need anyone," Dib said as he walked to a lift, "But I'm still here for you if you change your mind." With that, Dib was gone, leaving Zim all alone.

* * *

It wasn't too long after Dib left that Zim began to feel lonely, though he refused to think it was because he'd rather be with Dib then be alone. Zim sighed, The Tallest seemed so serious, but maybe Zim could redeem himself…Yes! That's exactly what he'd do, he'd redeem himself by taking over the Earth before-… Zim's thoughts halted as his sight caught a picture of Dib and him that Gir had randomly taken and taped onto the wall. Zim shook his head.

He wasn't _actually_ thinking of the enemy, was he? Well…maybe he didn't have to destroy Dib, though if he destroyed his sister or father he'd probably take avenge…Though Dib also seemed to like the insipid human race for some reason… So, basically…No matter what he did to try and take over the world, Dib would despise him… _However, he probably already despises me, _Zim pondered,_ yeah cause' we're enemies…and stuff…_Zim really wasn't sure what to do.

"_I'm still here for you if you change your mind," _Echoed through Zim's mind as he slumped against a wall. "N-No, I can't trust him!" Zim yelled to himself as he held his head between his palms, "He's just a lying Meat-Bag! ZIM does not NEED such hindrances!" Zim repeated that to himself over and over again, but it just wouldn't sink in. Zim folded into himself as he felt his denial of the world finally starting to dissolve. _NO, _Zim screamed in his mind, _I am ZIM, I don't need ANYONE._

* * *

END A/N: Yes, I don't believe in*poof* and then their flaws are suddenly GONE. It'll take time for Zim to realize the lies he's been telling himself all along :P Though he's not always going to be this set in stone either, this was just the beginning, lol, I love Gir, and he never appears in ZADR fics as much, so I love having random things with him happen :D Lol, Zim and Gir are pretty in character, but Dib may not seem like it as much(only cause nothing crazy has happened yet for him to freak out =w=) but don't worry, he's still a paranoid freak, he just doesn't really consider Zim a threat anymore :P ok, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	3. Ch2: Small Efforts

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Two: Small Efforts

A/N: Yay! My muse hasn't given out on me yet! I could actually finish this!^^ haha, so I've been updating quickly, let's hope that becomes a habit! Thanks so much for everyone who's read, reviewed, etc. so far 8')

To rejectsuperstar: thank you very much^^ I'm glad you like how I write him, I was worried people would be mad for altering his need to expose Zim =w=(he just seems like the one to be the bigger person first and get over things) thanks again

To Darkdagers: thanks for reviewing again(and so quickly D8 :D lol) and lol, Dib could make all his troubles go away(too bad he won't except that fact :3…yet :D)

To Mio-chan's Return: Yay, I'm glad :D I like drama, but I also love humor x3 and thank you^^ I love it too, and lol, Zim annoys me too but writing him is kinda funny, yet annoying to me at the same time xD later he probably won't be AS bad :3

To Danny Anime Girl: thanks

To 1337kitsune: Thanks so much x3 and lol, I never I have time to write except during the middle of the night so as I've said before, I may not edit chapters too much when I first put them up x3(lol, I notice errors while reading too, I just usually laugh and go whatever if there's only a few x3) And I'm glad, I've had the same problem, which then made me pissed and I decided I'd write something better XD

(lol, before I post each chapter I make sure no one has just reviewed so I never miss anyone x3)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Zim sulked for hours before falling into an unpleasant sleep, filled with empty futures and betrayed faces. He tried desperately to escape them but his mind was wrapped around all the things he longer wanted to think about. He spent most of his dreams running endlessly from his problems, though never getting far enough away from them. Zim nearly screamed when he finally woke up the next day. _I just need some time to myself, _Zim concluded in his mind, _No contact with anyone until I've got EVERYTHING straightened out…_

* * *

Dib was waiting at Zim's door as he did every weekday, when Gir came flying out, smacking him right in the face. "Ow…" Dib groaned as he rubbed his now red forehead. "What was that for, ZIM?" Though Dib got no response, and he soon realized Zim's door had been closed and locked. _Whatever,_ Dib thought before noticing Gir was looking at him expectantly. "What?" Dib asked, patience thinning.

"I've gotta' message for youuuu," Gir announced excitedly before Gir passed him a crudely written note.

"Take care of Gir." Dib read aloud, "That's it?"

"Yes!" Gir replied with a salute, before beginning to laugh like a lunatic. Dib's eye twitched. Zim was either up to something or something was wrong, though Dib couldn't guess what. He pondered the thought of spying on Zim, but figured it wouldn't get him anywhere if he was caught. Dib sighed.

"Come on Gir," Dib commanded tiredly with a sigh, "You'll be staying at my place."

"Yay! Slumber Party! And . CUDDLE!" Gir announced gleefully as he jumped onto Dib's back. Dib resisted shoving him off, and started walking back to his house so he could drop Gir off and then get to Skool.

Dib wondered if Gir would be okay alone in his house for the day, but it was too late to turn back, he was already at his house. "Okay now, Gir," Dib started as he set the little disguised robot onto his bed, "Don't break ANTHING, and don't leave the house or mess with my family members' rooms."

"Okay!" Gir replied, shutting his eyes and sticking his tounge out. Dib prayed his house wouldn't be in ruins by the time he got back.

"Just watch TV or make waffles or something!" Dib yelled as he ran out of his house, fearing his room's destruction more now than being late for class.

* * *

Gir sat still on Dib's bed for a WHOLE two minutes, before getting bored. "Maybe Gaz will wanna play!" Gir yelled as he sped off to Gaz's room, who was trying to catch up on lost sleep. "Gazzz!" Gir yelled as he jumped into Gaz's room, dancing as soon as his feet touched the floor. "Wake UP! Wake UP! Wake UP!" Gir yelled as he spun around in circles, "I'll make wafflesssss!" All the way on the other side of town, Dib suddenly had an odd feeling of foreboding doom…

* * *

A week past as Dib watched over Gir but Zim still hadn't shown his face, Dib was starting to get anxious. _What has he been DOING? _Dib wondered as he took Gir on a walk around the park, _it's been a WEEK! _"What's wronnggg, Dibbb?" Gir suddenly asked as Dib escaped his thoughts.

"Nothing, Gir, nothing you can help me with anyway," Dib scoffed in reply, pulling on Gir's leash to keep him moving.

"Are you worried about Masta'? Cause I am! Every since the TV people talked to him he's…" Gir started, and then randomly stopped.

"TV people?" Dib questioned, "And he's what?" Gir looked at him, dumfounded.

"I likeee, chicken," Gir said with a smile, before walking ahead as if he'd never said anything. Dib's eye twitched, which had been occurring a lot more with Gir around, and he glared at Gir as if it would bring him to finish telling his story…But Gir didn't, he just continued walking, and then chasing squirrels…

"Come on Gir, we're going to visit Zim," Dib announced, pulling Gir behind him.

"B-but, the squirrels! I NEED to play with theemm!" Gir whined, pulling on his leash. Dib was about to say no when Gir stopped struggling and began walking beside him, really, he would _never_ get what was going on in that robot's mind…

* * *

Zim had been hiding in base for a week but nothing had changed, in his eyes. He just couldn't figure out what to do, and what to believe. The Tallest had been his supreme rulers all his life, but that didn't mean they cared for him. Dib, however, seemed to care for him maybe the slightest bit, though he could never be too sure since he was _human_. Zim groaned and rolled over on his floor, this wasn't helping.

* * *

As Dib neared Zim's house Gir suddenly stopped, refusing to go another further. "What's wrong?" Dib asked as Gir sat perfectly still.

"Zim said I'm not aloud to come into the house until he says so," Gir replied sadly, before jumping up and breaking through a window. Dib sighed before cautiously approaching Zim's house, not knowing if the gnomes would attack him without Zim, they didn't. Dib was contemplating how to get in, when Gir slammed the door wide open.

"Zim's downstairs!" Gir yelled before rushing off to the living room and turning on the Angry Monkey Show, Dib doubted he'd be of further help for the rest of the time.

* * *

After another argument with himself Zim had fallen asleep, and for whatever reason, he dreamt of an event that had happened almost five years ago.

_It was raining and dark, but Zim could still clearly see Dib in front of him with some kind of laser-type gun shining mockingly into his eyes. Dib shot out a nearby streetlight as his grip tightened on Zim's shirt, leaving only the partial moonlight to give them sight in the darkness. Dib loaded his laser-gun and held it against Zim's head, though for once in his life, Zim didn't cry out an outburst or attempt to escape, he knew there was no way out now. _

_Zim lowered his head as Dib pressed the cold metal deeper into flesh. Why was it taking so long for Dib to finish him off? They stood there in silence for a while until Dib let out a sigh, and lowered his weapon. "I can't kill you if you're looking like that instead of facing your death," Dib voiced as he put his weapon away, though he hadn't released Zim yet._

"_Why aren't you fighting back?" Dib asked, looking Zim strait in the eyes. _

"_I'd rather die a noble death then die making a _fool _out of my self just to escape from a worthless human. It'd be degrading to the Irkens," Zim responded formally, but venomously at the same time. Zim nearly fell back when Dib bopped him on the head._

"_That's a stupid reason," Dib said with a smirk, before becoming serious, "to die just to look like the good guy and be noble…that's not like you at all! You're ZIM, the one who never gives up, no matter how foolish he looks." Zim tried to come up with a snide remark but failed, how had this worthless _human_ figured part of him out? _

_Dib looked triumphant as Zim was rendered speechless, "I know you don't really want to die either, so you can stop looking so brave," Dib said as a parting, before walking off and leaving Zim alone with his thoughts. _What is _with _that human? _Zim wondered as he hurried away from the embarrassing scene he'd just been a part of. Dib was truly, unlike any human he'd EVER known. Zim sighed as he reached his house, Dib's whole reason to live was exposing the paranormal, so why'd he let him go?_

Zim turned over in his sleep as his current memory reached its end. He mumbled something incoherently in his sleep before rolling back over and fading into his subconscious again. He still hadn't found out why Dib had let him go that day…

* * *

For the second time in a month, Dib found Zim sleeping on the floor of his base again, though this time his limbs weren't jumbled in nearly impossible angles. Dib walked up to Zim and began to nudge him when he decided looking around first was a smarter idea, in case Zim immediately kicked him out once conscious. Though he didn't know what he thought he'd find that could _possibly_ hint him in on Zim's situation.

Dib searched for twenty minutes before giving up and questioning himself if he should try to get Zim up again, he figured he'd better not. Dib started to head for a lift when he heard Zim mumble something. His first thought was it was kind of endearing that Zim talked in his sleep, that thought was soon banished though along with part of Dib's every day, withering sanity.

Once Dib was done questioning his now unpredictable mind, Dib decided he could maybe get some information out of Zim's sleep talking nonsense. Dib got closer to Zim in order to figure out what Zim was saying.

"N-No Gir, the toaster isn't supposed to go into the dishwasher…"

Dib wouldn't be surprised if that had actually happened.

"F-filthy humans, I will destroy you and your BOLOGNA!"

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Dib…"

Dib couldn't help but perk his ears at the mention of his name.

"I-I want you…"

Dib nearly fainted at the struggling tone Zim was currently using.

"To…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! YOU WORTHLESS MEATBAG!"

Dib sighed a breath of relief, though for some reason he hadn't been too worried ab- Dib realized where his mind was beginning to float to and cursed himself.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? Is this some kind of test?"

That immediately took Dib's interest, though it could be nothing…

"Wasn't there ever a purpose for myself? W-was I really never meant to-" Zim's speech suddenly cut off as his eyes scrunched up and then began to open. Dib tried to jump back before Zim could notice he was there but Zim had already noticed. "Dib!" Zim yelled, fully alert, "What are you DOING here?"

Dib searched for a response but stopped when he noticed the unusual expression on Zim's face.

"What?" Dib asked, as Zim looked at him with the same strange expression.

"Are you trying to get with me?" Zim asked, rendering Dib speechless.

"From the shows I've viewed with Gir, you're doing a lot of the things the WORTHLESS human males do, when saying they're trying to "Get with someone," Zim explained once Dib didn't speak.

"What things? And do you even know what that means?" Dib exclaimed.

"Well, no, but I decided I'd base it's meaning on your reaction…so it must mean…YOU"RE TRYING TO GET ME TO BECOME YOUR MINDLESS SLAVE…or, something along those lines…And saying you'll be there for me, holding me, being there when I wake up…THOSE ARE ALL THINGS THEY DO!" Zim explained exasperatedly, he had _honestly _thought Dib was smarter and wouldn't need so much explained.

In Dib's mind, however, he had just officially claimed himself dead and tried to sink into the floor, he really,_ really_ didn't want Zim to find out what that phrase meant now. He'd overreact! More…then, well, usual, anyway…And assume crazy things that involved himself wanting Zim in- Dib couldn't even finish the thought!

Zim looked at Dib suspiciously as his face contorted into many different, confusing faces. Zim opened his mouth to yell something but Dib stopped him. "I-I'll tell you what that actually means some other time," Dib stated as Zim looked more suspicious.

"And WHY can't I know NOW?" Zim commanded in a questioning tone, arms crossed.

"J-just because," Dib stuttered, signaling that was the last he'd say of the subject.

Zim remained suspicious, but knew he'd get nothing from Dib at the moment. _I'll find out you're secrets of "Get with me" SOON though, Dib! _Zim thought triumphantly in his mind. Dib was relieved to no end when Zim dropped the subject, but then Zim brought up something else.

"Since you distracted me-" Zim began.

"But you're the one who-" Dib interrupted.

"SILENCE!" Zim yelled.

"Now, before I was _rudely _interrupted," Zim began again, glaring at Dib, "I wanted to ask…WHY ARE YOU IN MY BASE?" Dib considered lying, but he figured Zim wouldn't really pay attention to what he was saying anyway.

"Because, Zim, I was worried about you," Dib finally responded, brown eyes locking onto Zim's maroon ones. Zim tried to scoff and look away but couldn't bring himself to by how sincere Dib's eyes seemed.

"Why would a pathetic human worry for an alien who's trying to take over his planet?" Zim asked more directed to himself then Dib.

"Because that alien's my friend," Dib responded, taking Zim's hands in his own and squeezing them. Zim looked as if he was going to ignore Dib's words as he always did for a moment, until he remembered the time all those years ago. Dib had cared for him then, too, hadn't he? He'd just pushed it aside, though, as he did for everything… Zim looked away from Dib and let his antennas drop. Dib figured he started ignoring himself again when he felt the three-fingered clawed hands squeeze his back. Dib smiled.

"Don't think this actually means anything," Zim said as he refused to look at Dib, "I'm just saying that maybe there's a very _slight _possibility that we're sort of…friends."

Dib had never really thought he'd ever get Zim even to _slightly_ accept the truth. But, although it was nothing major or life changing, and Zim still wouldn't call him and Dib "Real Friends" it was something. Which gave Dib hope, and made him happier then he'd been in a while.

* * *

Gir had been sitting on Zim's couch watching the Angry Monkey Show as Dib ran through the living room, but as soon as Dib was out of sight…

"NOW back to JANE'S SUMMER, this year's HOTTEST, NEW, TRENDY, SOAPOPERA!" the TV blasted as Gir began to laugh manically. Oh, he could just FEEL this was going to be a good episode and he began to wag his fake tail.

"Scenes from last episode:…Is that all I ever was to you, did you only ever want to GET WITH ME?-"

Gir briefly tuned out and wondered if Zim had seen the previous week's episode before shrugging and getting back to his SOAPS.

* * *

END A/N: XD Gir just makes writing this so much more fun xD Aww, I really loved how the part with Dib and Zim ended, yayz for hand-holding :D I wanted to just ended it all sweet and stuff, but then I was like…I haven't talked about Gir for a couple pages…OMG! xD Yes, this fic will have lots of light moments so the bad times don't get too overwhelming, but I'm not going to have random things happen during the most serious parts :3 like nothing random and no jokes were told when Zim finally opened up the smallest bit :D I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far, I am^^ I have tomorrow and the next day off so I can write mores! Yay :D And edit a little =w=Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	4. Ch3: Comfortable

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Three: Comfortable

A/N: Even on my days off, for some reason, I prefer to write at night (I'm strange like that xD) Anyway, yay! I've made it to chapter three :D writing this is fun so I hope you're all still enjoying this story :3

To Darkdagers: thanks yay, it makes me happy when people comment on all my chapters :D

To Danny Anime Girl: Thank you! And so do I x3 they're too cute =w= here' more 8D

To 1337kitsune: Thank you soo much 8D your review made me feel so happy^^ lol, and indeed, I love drama x3 and Gir 83 lol, I keeping dreaming of it too xD but they're really strange dreams that don't make much sense, bwaha xD I'm real glad you're enjoying my story 8D

To Snickers-03: I had a kitty named snickers who died this year and I miss him so your screen name makes me happy for some reason because it makes me think of him… =w= random, anyway! Thank you^^ lol, and I'm glad, I like writing cute little scenes like that :3 haha, and that was one of my favorite scenes to write xD especially having Zim tell Dib flattery would get him no where x3 Zim's denial is funnily annoying xD aw, you didn't review the 2nd chapter (xD)

(hmm, replying take's up space but you guys are worth it 8D)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Dib was pissed. Zim had finally starting coming to school again and was acting as normal as…well… a badly disguised alien could act…HOWEVER, there was one thing that kept bothering him. Gir…WOULD NOT STOP COMING TO HIS HOUSE! By the end of the month, he was going to turn up dead! Because Gir would always, ALWAYS, wake Gaz up REAL early in the morning. This is why, as Gir waltzed into his house as if he belonged there, Dib clenched his hands and pretended he wasn't there…but sadly, he didn't go away.

"Hiii, Dib!" Gir yelled as he jumped on Dib's lap and hugged him.

Dib frowned, "Hi…Gir," Dib forced himself to say. Gir smiled and continued to hug Dib, until Zim stomped into his doorway.

"Gir! Get _off _the enemy," Zim yelled as he walked up to Dib and Gir, Gir only smiled at Zim.

"Aww, does Zim want a hug too?" Gir questioned before pouncing on Zim, Zim yelped before falling backwards.

"Get off me!" Zim commanded as he tried to pry Gir off himself, "I COMMAND YOUUU!" Dib rolled his eyes, _at least Zim will make Gir come home with him tonight, _Dib thought with a smile. Yes, he WOLUD NOT get beat up tomorrow, it made dealing with all the nonsense worth it.

* * *

Zim was convinced Dib had reprogrammed Gir to serve him instead of himself, he should've known this would happen. Zim glared as Gir lay content on Dib's lap while they watched TV, it was…_sickening. _Zim tried to think of reasons Dib would want to control Gir…but came up with none, he couldn't think of any reason someone would _actually _want to deal with Gir. Zim glanced once again at the content look or Gir's face, maybe Zim was just _really _comfortable?...he'd have to test this theory…

* * *

Dib was watching TV with Zim and Gir as usual when Zim started looking at him suspiciously…what was it this time? Dib didn't get too long to ponder though as Zim shoved Gir onto the floor and laid his head on Dib's lap. Dib went speechless, and Gir began to wail on the floor.

"That was meaann," Gir cried as he rolled around the floor, before stopping and jumping right back on the couch. However, Dib ignored him, and tried not to over-react over another one of Zim's stupid ideas. But Zim was making himself pretty hard to ignore.

"Hmm… I GUESS IT'S TRUE THEN!" Zim suddenly stated to himself while not moving off Dib.

"What's true…?"

"Silence!"

"Could you at least get off me, Zim?"

"…No…"

Dib sighed, Zim was never predictable, but…that wasn't NECESSARILY a bad thing. The rest of the night Zim refused to move, though for whatever reason, Dib found himself actually kind of _maybe _liking the fact that Zim was lounging on him, though he still tried to deny that with all his being. Eventually Zim fell asleep and Dib found himself subconsciously messing with Zim's antennas. _What am I doing? _Dib thought as he realized his hands had developed minds of their own. He honestly didn't know what was going on with his actions lately…but he had other things to deal with at the moment.

Dib silently picked Zim up in his arms and shushed Gir as he brought Zim to his bedroom, he knew that once Zim fell asleep there was no getting him home…which meant…that Gir would also be…Dib couldn't bring himself to finish that depressing thought. "Come on Gir," Dib whispered as Gir had been waiting at the doorway.

"Yay!" Gir exclaimed before running up and jumping in between Dib's red bed covers. Although Gir was _very_ annoying, Dib couldn't help but think he had his cute aspects. Gir clapped as Dib laid Zim down, "Hurry up Dib! So we. Can. CUDDLE!" Dib rolled his eyes, but let Gir snuggle up to himself anyway as he laid down.

"Just no pushing Zim and I together tonight, okay?" Dib asked quietly, with a pleading look.

"…Okay!" Gir replied excitedly, though for obvious reasons, Dib doubted Gir would listen, and accepted his fate as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Zim woke up feeling really… _warm…_and, _oh_, how it feet _nice_! Zim snuggled into whatever was lulling him to its heat, and closed his eyes again. He would really miss things like this once the earth was enslaved and destroyed…Zim frowned. Did you really just think that? Could he beg going…SOFT? Zim opened his eyes and found himself not repulsed that the warm thing he'd been nuzzling was Dib. Zim held his head in his gloved hands. Even if he wasn't _repulsed _by Dib, that didn't meant he _actually _cared…did it?

Zim laughed suddenly, of COURSE not, he was just getting a little _too _accustomed to the Earth after being on it so long. Once he was off it and in some other galaxy, it wouldn't matter to him in the slightest, not it's soft beds, or stupid schools, or…Dib. Zim looked down at Dib with confused eyes.

_He's just a worthless meat bag,_ Zim thought as he let a hand stray onto Dib's face, _and a RIVAL! His existence, his planet, his likes and dislikes, they mean NOTHING to me. _Though Zim didn't know why those thoughts left a sort of empty feeling inside. _You're STUPID and WORTHLESS, _Zim thought as he brushed a few stray hairs out of Dib's face, _and I HATE you! And plan to destroy you and your world so WHY! Why...are you… Why are you so KIND to me? _

Zim took his hand away and began shaking his head in his hands. _I can't let this affect me! _Zim internally yelled at himself. Gir opened his eyes as Zim was shaking his head and began to shake his as well.

"Watcha doin?" Gir asked as he wildly swung his head around in his hands.

"Contemplating things," Zim responded as he stopped shaking his head and crossed his arms.

"…Okey Dokey!" Gir replied with a smile, before beginning to shake his head around again. Zim rolled his eyes, though at least Gir had been able to momentarily distract him from his thoughts… Zim sighed and laid his head back on Dib's chest, _No matter how comfortable and kind-seeming Dib is I can't let it affect my thinking, _Zim thought as he closed his eyes, _no matter what happens…_

* * *

Before Dib even opened his eyes, he just _knew _he would be in a compromising position… because he couldn't really move _any_ part of his body. Dib opened his eyes slowly to find Zim sprawled across his chest, with his legs wrapped tightly around Dib's right leg. It didn't make in any better that sometime during the night he had wrapped his _own _arms around Zim's waist. He hoped to whatever god was out there his sister wouldn't walk in.

"DIBBB!" Dib suddenly heard from his sister's room. _Of course, _Dib thought as he didn't even _try _to move before his sisterappeared.

"DIB!" Gaz yelled as she busted open Dib's door, "THAT SUPID ROBOT WOKE ME-" Gaz suddenly stopped her banter, before giving Dib a disgusted look and walking out of Dib's room.

"DAD! DIB'S GETTING IT ON WITH THAT ALIEN GUY AGAIN!" Dib heard Gaz yell as she walked away.

"He's just exploring his sexual possibilities!" Dib heard his dad yell back before he decided to block his dad saying that from his memory.

"Sexual what?" Dib suddenly heard Zim mumble as he opened his eyes and began to stretch.

"…What are you talking about?" Dib asked incredulously, looking as confused as he could with a flushed face.

"You're male parent just said something about-"

"My dad's not home!" Dib quickly cut off. Zim eyed Dib suspiciously for a minute before shrugging. Dib sighed in relief before realizing Zim hadn't reacted in the slightest to waking up cuddled into himself again. Dib thought about asking why…but then questioned his sanity.

"I g-guess we should get ready for Skool now," Dib said after few minutes of silence. Zim nodded and responded with a simple, "Uh-huh." Dib briefly wondered before getting ready if he should worry about how unfazed Zim was acting, but decided to brush it off for then…

* * *

By the end of the school day Dib was really starting to worry about Zim, he'd just been so…not himself. No random outbursts or accusations, no yelling for any apparent reason…it was _so _unlike Zim. Even as they walked out of school, Zim still seem fazed, he nearly walked strait into pouring RAIN! Luckily, Dib quickly grabbed Zim's hand and halted him before he could be burned. Zim's didn't react until a few seconds later, though when he did he darted backwards into Dib and they both tumbled over.

"Excuse my lack of attention, Dib-Worm," Zim said as he quickly stood up and brushed himself off.

"It's fine," Dib replied as he got up, noticing the grim look on Zim's face as he stared at the rain. Dib sighed before sliding off his ever-present black trench coat, which he swore was _much _cooler than his original one. Zim eyed him as he did so, wondering what the meat-puppet was thinking. "Here," Dib said suddenly, handing his coat to Zim.

"Why are you giving me your coat?" Zim asked, turning his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"To protect you from the rain, of course," Dib replied with a smile. Zim eyed the coat suspiciously for a minute, before sliding it on. It was _much_ too big for him, but that allowed him to cover his head, since it didn't have a hood. "Now don't worry, I won't let any water get to you," Dib said with a laugh, reaching out a hand for Zim. Zim studied it before deciding to take it.

"Okay," Zim responded, "BUT IF ANY WATER GETS ON ME I'LL BLAME _YOU_, and therefore, TAKE MY VENGENCE ON _YOU_!" Dib laughed light-heartedly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Dib said as he pulled Zim's trench coat covered hand along with him into the rain. Zim honestly tried not to take Dib's vow too seriously as rain fell harmlessly around him…but somewhere deep down…he knew he wanted Dib's probably distrustful words… to be the truth…

* * *

The entire way to Zim's house, as Dib vowed, Zim didn't get burned at all. Dib had even gathered Zim up on his back when there was a huge puddle across the street so Zim could avoid the water…and then Zim had refused to get down. Why walk when a HUMAN could be of USE and carry you? ...had been Zim's reasoning when Dib questioned him.

"Okay Zim, we're at your house now…you can get off…" Dib announced as he stopped in front of Zim's house.

"A real escort would escort me _inside _of my house," Zim replied, refusing to get down.

"But I'm not-" Dib started, before deciding he didn't really mind carrying Zim an extra couple feet.

"Computer! Dry us off!" Zim yelled as Dib entered Zim's house. A random dryer-type thing then suddenly came from Zim's ceiling and powered dried them.

"Alright, we're inside now, I've officially escorted you home," Dib said once he was dry, though he'd be wet again as soon as he left Zim's house…

"Hmm, fine, I'll get off now," Zim said as he jumped from Dib's back, landing successfully on his feet. Zim then decided since he no longer needed Dib at the moment, he'd make him leave, but hurried footsteps intercepted his plan, or, maybe it'd make his plan easier.

"ZIIIMMMM! DIBBBB!" Gir cried as he appeared from the kitchen, Dib let a silent sigh out that Gir wasn't at his home.

"Gir, escort Dib out," Zim commanded as soon as Gir appeared.

"Aww, why can't he stay?" Gir pouted, looking at Zim with sad eyes.

"Well, you could go with hi-" Zim started before Dib slapped a hand over his mouth.

"That's okay! I can escort myself out!" Dib exasperated nervously.

"Fine! But you're not getting your _filthy_ coat back!" Zim yelled, crossing his arms.

"Why?" Dib asked.

"Because, I plan to use it in my EXPERIMENTS to help me take over YOUR WORLD," Zim exclaimed, laughing manically as his speech ending.

"Um…ok, I don't really care if you keep it… I have another one at-" Dib started before Zim cut him off like always.

"SILENCE! _You_ are not LETTING me keep ANYTHING! I cleverly got this from you, so don't try to douse my EFFORTS!" Zim yelled at Dib.

"Uh…yeah, okay…well, I guess I'll be…off now," Dib replied, before turning his back and rolling his eyes. However, he also couldn't help laughing the slightest bit.

"Yes, you should be," Zim replied with a slight glare, though he didn't really mean anything by it.

As soon as Dib left, Zim went down one of his lifts to his base and laid down, surrounded by Dib's coat. So… he didn't _actually_ want to experiment with it and only wanted it because it smelled good, and was comfortable… like Dib… No one _had_ to know… and he could just lie to himself and say he was getting to experimenting with it… Zim sighed as he pretended it was Dib instead of just his coat, but that was just because Dib was _really_ comfortable while his base…was not… Zim nearly laughed at how much he was lying to himself… but…that didn't mean he was going to stop any time soon…

* * *

END A/N: My chapters aren't too long, but they're not too short either, I sometimes want to make them longer but instead I'll probably just make a LOT of chapters xD cause I always end my chapters whenever I feel the chapter's main topic is at it's end x3 but anywayz, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I actually finished this at 3am but my internet was NOT working and I couldn't upload it :'( I was soo sad, I like how Dib and Zim are getting closer but neither of them are really acknowledging it very much yet x3 it's fun to write about 8D cause I love making innocent, confused scenes for them^^ I can't believe how much I love writing this xD it makes me so happy :3 And everyone who's read it and/or reviewed, etc. makes me feel even happier :D thanks so much guys! You make me feel real happy^^ Lol, one last thing, I get _really _caught up in my stories and write for hours, but sometimes I'll randomly stop for a minute just to listen to one random song and I listened to the song Hero/ Heroine and it made me think of Dib and Zim through Zim's perspective(lol, the part where he said you want to get inside made me laugh to no end then XDD) ehem, anwayz xD again…Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	5. Ch4: A Carnival Comes

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Four: A Carnival Comes

A/N: Lol, for some reason, I plan out how my story's going to go, but when starting a chapter, I usually just start on impulse x3 This chapter I actually figured out how I wanted it to go first, though 8D I'm strange~

To Invader Callie: Well, that sucks for you :P you're missing out on all longer stories xD I don't like short stories or one-shots too much, because not much of a plot develops =w=

To 1337kitsune: thank youu 8D and of course your not overdoing it x3 love to you too 8D I'm glad you liked all the scenes x3 I love making them :D though some of them I was pouting because I was like, aww poor Zim x3 cause he wants to be happy but doesn't let himself yay for bitter-sweet moments :3 and no, no it's not D:

To Danny Anime Girl: thanks! and I'm usually the same way but this story just constantly keeps me motivated to write 8D lol, sure, I like to replying to people(I like talking too much, in other words xD cause I never get heard in REAL life =w=) and lol, my story beams subconscious rays that make people write related matters 83 lol(I read it, it was cute, btw^^)

To genderless-but strait: I like your username, it sounds interesting :3 haha, and lol, I do the same thing xD his dad just seems like he wouldn't care, as long as he doesn't interfere with his work, he's fine with anything, it seems x3

To snickers-03: aw, thank you, and lol, that's ok xD awkwardness is fun :3 and ZADR innocent moments are love :D

To OrihimeSill: thanks^^

To Darkdagers: thanks for reviewing again, here's more 8D

To Mio-chan's Return: hey, ur back 8D lol, thank you^^ and he probably does, he just denies it XD thanks again, and maybe ;) lol, but I can't spoil anything, so you'll have to wait and see :3

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

It was a normal, dreary day… but for some reason…all the kids in Skool seemed…happy…IT WAS SICKENING! Zim scowled at everyone as they bounced in their seats, while smiling.

"Dib!" Zim whispered harshly to his left side, causing Zim to turn.

"What?" Dib questioned. Zim had seemed to be talking to him more lately, since he'd carried him home.

"Why are all those _meat bags _SMILING and acting all giddy?" Zim asked in whisper, showing the problem by pointing at all the smiling children.

"Because a carnival's come to town for once," Dib explained with a sigh, he didn't get why everyone was over-reacting, a carnival wasn't THAT special.

"Carnival?" Zim voiced, sounding confused, "What's that?"

Dib rolled his eyes. Of _course_ Zim didn't know what a carnival was… "I'll explain at lunch so we don't get in trouble," Dib hurriedly whispered, before turning his attention back to the board before Zim could get a word in. Zim huffed, but asked nothing more. _I'll just interrogate him later,_ Zim thought to himself, before returning his own attention to Ms. Bitters's lessons.

* * *

Lunch had finally come and Dib was sitting nonchalantly at the table Zim and him always sat at. When Zim walked up and slammed his tray onto the table, breaking any peace he'd felt.

"HUMAN!" Zim announced as he stood in front of Dib and crossed his arms, "You will now tell me of this…CARNIVAL… thing…!"

"Sit down first," Dib responded unimpressed by Zim's antics, did he really have to make a big scene every time he had a question?

"…Fine! But only because I feel like sitting!" Zim yelled as a reply, before sitting beside Dib, and becoming quieter.

"Okay," Dib began as Zim looked at him intriguingly, "A carnival is kind of like a street fair…though you many not know what that is either…but anyway! It's basically a little attraction that's filled with games, unsafe rides, fattening foods, and cheap merchandise tents that travels to different towns."

"How does it get to different towns?" Zim asked. Could these _carnivals_ transport themselves to different areas?

"They come in big tucks that carry everything and then set up once they find a suitable town."

"Do those unsafe rides you mentioned earlier…ever kill people or explode?

"Well, rarely but…"

"Let's go then! I want to see people blow u- I mean…I want to _observe_ the ways of this…carnival…"

"You want to go to the carnival?"

"Yes! And you shall come with me!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"You don't have a reason, do you?"

"I do! I just…can't tell you! Because of…reasons."

"We can't go to the carnival together, Zim." Zim glared at Dib.

"And why not?" He asked venomously.

"Because," Dib said with a sigh, "going to carnivals together is only something couples do."

"Then why don't we go as a couple?" Zim asked, causing Dib to smack his head into the table.

"B-because Zim, couples are two people who are dating, or married, or really like each other!" Dib explained, not lifting his head from the table.

"Hmm, I see your point, Dib-Worm…" Zim replied seriously, before then saying, "Though we could pretend to be one to take part in the…_carnival_."

"WE'RE NOT PRETENDING TO BE A COUPLE!" Dib yelled at Zim, who remained unfazed, while the rest of the cafeteria suddenly went silent and stared. Zim suddenly figured out a way to use the moment to his advantage.

"D-Dib, how could you be so mean?" Zim questioned while pouting, knowing fully well what to do to get the other humans' sympathy. Soon everybody glared at Dib and he heard shouts that went like, "What an asshole!" "Poor Zim!" "Dib is awful!" Dib smacked his face into his palm before he glared and Zim and stood up.

"N-now everyone, this was all just a misunderstanding," Dib announced as everyone continued to glare. "ZIM," Dib said painfully while shutting his eyes so he wouldn't witness his own embarrassment, "Will you…accompany me…to the carnival." Dib finished, voice almost going out as he finished his question.

Zim looked contemplative for a minute and everyone waited for Zim to respond, wanting to know if they should pummel Dib or not. "I _guess_ I'll allow you to take me to the _carnival_," Zim finally responded, "though only because I pity you." At those words, everyone in the cafeteria settled down again, with a few last threats that went something like, "we better see you with him at the carnival tonight or you're DEAD Dib!" Some days, Dib really hated his life, while Zim couldn't look more triumphant.

"Foolish HUMAN, I have _once again_ outsmarted you and your species!" Zim gloated as Dib tried to mold into the table. Until he got an idea of his own, if Zim was going to mess with HIM, then why didn't he repay the favor? Dib smirked. Oh, he couldn't _wait_ for tonight.

* * *

Zim was suspicious…ever since the incident at lunch Dib had been acting strange…well…stranger then usual. However, that didn't matter at the moment! Because now what it was dark out, he was _finally _getting to go to the carnival of exploding JOY.

"Zim, come on!" Zim suddenly heard as Dib walked out into his living room. Zim gasped at Dib's appearance. His glasses had been replaced with contacts, instead of wearing his normal, ridiculous looking outfit, he was wearing a jet black shirt and jeans, and he smelled _oh so_…Zim shook his head, What was Dib DOING?

"DIB! What is the meaning of that outfit?" Zim exclaimed, pointing at Zim as if he committed a crime.

"What, this?" Dib asked innocently, "you said you wanted to pretend to be a _couple,_ so why not look nice?" Zim glared as Dib smirked, so _that_ is what Dib was doing, trying to BEST him at embarrassment. Well…He'd show HIM!

* * *

As Dib and Zim got to the carnival, everyone stared. Dib was looking _very _good for once, and Zim well…had his legs Dib's waist and arms wrapped around his neck passively. "You can't win,_ DIB," _Zim hissed as Dib walked into the carnival as if their wasn't an alien strapped onto half his body.

"Oh, you'll _see,_" Dib replied with a laugh, before un-hinging Zim from his chest and throwing him up only to catch him bridal style. Zim nearly blushed before getting a hold of himself. Everyone was still gawking at the scene before them.

"Let's go to the _rides of DOOM…_ I mean, let's go to the…ehem…rides," Zim finally announced, pretending to be unfazed by Dib's efforts.

"Anything for _you_," Dib replied with a devious smile, which Zim was _determined_ he could wipe off his face. _Laugh for NOW, DIB,_ Zim thought as Dib continued to carry him throughout the carnival, _but I find a way to BEST you!"_

* * *

After walking through and viewing all the rides, Zim decided to go on something called the _ferris wheel_. For some reason a lot of earthlings liked it, and he was _determined_ to find out why.

"You _know_ Zim," Zim suddenly heard Dib whisper, breaking him out of his thoughts, "most people think _ferris wheels_ are VERY _romantic_."

"How interesting," Zim replied snidely, while pulling Dib forward (at some point they'd switched to holding hands instead of Zim being carried). Dib wasn't going to win this!

As Zim and Dib walked up to the ferris wheel with some tickets that of course, had been bought by Dib, the gruffy man maintaining it gave them the oddest of looks.

"You're immoral!" the man yelled as Zim and Dib got onto the ride, Dib only sighed.

"What was that man's problem?" Zim asked as he waited for something to happen, Dib shook his head.

"Some people are just rude," Dib explained. Zim thought about it a second before nodding his head, and cursing at the gruffy man. Though a moment later he regretted it, the ground was MOVING! He was going to DIE! Dib laughed as Zim panicked and clung to him.

"How can you be laughing a time like THIS!" Zim yelled, infuriated at the stupid human.

"Zim, it's a ride, it's supposed to be moving," Dib explained lightly with a laugh, "You ride in spaceships all the time, how could THIS scare you?"

"I…just didn't expect it," Zim explained, digging his claws into Dib's sides when he began to laugh again.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Dib yelped as Zim's claws began to hurt, Zim removed them and smiled smugly.

"You humans are pathetic," Zim stated before he subconsciously leaned on Dib's shoulder, looking around as the ferris wheel brought them around in a circle. "This is actually…kind of…nice," Zim voiced after a couple minutes of silence. "Yeah," was Dib's only response, as he rested his own head against Zim's.

"B-but, just because it's_ nice _doesn't mean I'm not going to destroy it now and the world now…and I still hate you…" Zim said after a minute.

Dib laughed, and said, "Yeah, I figured." Suddenly the ferris wheel stopped at the top and Zim began to panic again.

"It's stuck! Should would escape!" Zim questioned as he looked around wildly, trying to see if anybody was watching.

"No Zim, this is just part of the ride," Dib replied with a mocking smile, and Zim glared.

"I knew that," Zim quickly said, and Dib held back laughter. Tonight was going a lot stranger than expected.

* * *

After walking around for a little and going on a few rides, Zim decided he quite liked carnivals. They were perfect human death traps…and also kind of…fun… Suddenly something caught Zim's attention. At one of the game stalls, there was a GIANT minimoose like thing, and Zim _wanted_ it. "Dib! We are going, THIS way," Zim announced as he pulled Dib along with him, Dib only shrugged and followed.

The game seemed pretty simple as Zim got to it, you just had to bounce a ball off a board and get it into the bucket below. Dib paid for Zim to play it, and although it seemed simple, Zim failed every time. "What kind of trickery is this!" Zim yelled as the man behind the game counter flinched. Dib rolled his eyes.

"It's not too hard to figure out," Dib said with a sigh after paying the now shaking man for another round, "You just have to spin the ball and hit it at the right angle." Zim watched shocked as Dib immediately won, he _had _to be cheating. Zim's accusations were cut short when Dib shoved a giant prize into his arms. "I don't want it," Dib explained as Zim looked at him strangely.

Zim looked at the prize, before deciding he could just pretend he stole it from Dib, and called Gir. "Gir! I have something for you to take home for me!" Zim commanded through the little wrist-watch type thing he always used to contact Gir.

"Yes Master!" Gir replied in his serious mode before going back to normal and ending Zim's transmission. A few minutes later Gir appeared in his dog-suit and nearly died of excitement when he saw what Zim was holding.

"Octopus!" Gir yelled before jumping on the giant mouse, causing Zim to slap his forehead.

"No, GIR, it's a MOOSE! Now take it home!" Zim tiredly commanded.

"…okay! I'll name him Mr. Inky and we'll live underwater together," Gir yelled, before blasting off in plain site with the stuffed animal. Zim sighed, before looking to Dib.

"Come, Dib-Worm!" Zim said as he was off again pulling Dib along, "We still have much more to do before this _pathetic_ _carnival _closes!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dib responded dully, but he couldn't help but smile a little at the excitement in Zim's usually cold eyes.

* * *

It was starting to get late, and rides were starting to shut down, but Dib and Zim only walked casually eating cotton candy.

"So all this is sugar? And not that stuff that's in earth pillows and stuffed animals?" Zim asked for the third time that night, and Dib nodded, once again. "Hmm…It's pretty good, for _earth filth_," Zim announced, before taking some more of it and letting it melt in his mouth.

Dib stood there bored for a moment until he realized half the students from his Skool were whispering and staring at them as they slowly were walking out of the carnival. Zim soon noticed too as he was about to question why Dib had stopped paying attention to him.

"Why are they staring?" Zim asked as he glared at the students, who only continued to stare at them more.

"I don't know, I can't hear what they're saying," Dib replied.

"Stupid human, leave that to me," Zim said as he strained his hidden antennas to find out what the _humans _were saying.

"They're whispering stuff like, "I knew Dib was only pretending," "Poor Zim," "How could he NOT do that," and some other stuff I didn't understand what they meant," Zim said after a minute of listening. Dib's eyes widened briefly but he then closed them, _I CAN'T let Zim win this_, Dib thought as he turned to Zim, _He WON'T be able to best this! And those stupid kids will leave us only if I… _

Zim looked at Dib strangely before he was suddenly pulled into Dib's embrace.

"Tonight was _really_ fun," Dib whispered as he held Zim, before backing up and putting his hands on Zim's shoulders. Zim was beyond confused at Dib's intentions, but before he could question him, Dib leaned forward and pressed his lips into Zim's.

Dib expected Zim to freak out, and push himself away, or something along those lines, however, he DID NOT expect Zim to kiss himself back with twice as much force and jump into his arms, wrapping his own arms around Dib's neck. Zim obviously didn't like to lose, but neither did Dib, which lead them to continue to kiss until Dib finally had to breathe. The entirety of Dib's school had gone silent by then.

Dib's face flushed as he tried to convince himself they'd just been putting on a show, while Zim had finally run out of words to say. Everything stayed silent for a while, until Dib finally recomposed himself and took Zim's hand.

"W-well I guess I should take you home now," Dib stuttered as Zim walked airily behind him, leaving the student body to continue to gape at nothing.

"YES! Good plan!" Zim finally responded quickly, trying to get a grip on his thoughts again.

"Let's go then!" Dib shouted manically, feeling completely delusional.

"We're going!" Zim yelled back, laughing with Dib for no apparent reason. The entire walk to Zim's house they then continued to laugh, as if it would keep the situation from getting any more awkward.

"Well…Good Night! Pathetic HUMAN!" Zim said as he reached his house, stumbling to open it.

"G-good night!" Dib yelled back, before rushing all the way home and trying to recover his mind, which was fading in and out. _It wasn't real, It was just an act_, Dib then repeated in his mind until he fell into a confused sleep. He really needed to stop getting caught up in Zim's schemes!

* * *

END A/N: xD I loved writing this chapter soo much! x3 Rivalries sure are fun, huh? Lol x3 I probably would've gotten this done earlier but I got food poisoning and was in bed sleeping all day D: but I'm really glad to have finished it now :3 not too much was actually accomplished in this chapter, I just wanted to have a fun chapter before some more serious ones x3 an no, they're not in love or anything like that yet, right now they're just confused xD they hasn't been much of their rivalry like this in my fic yet, but this idea was just too fun to pass up XD Hope you all enjoyed as much as I enjoyed making it :D Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	6. Ch5: Chaotic

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Five: Chaotic

A/N: It took a little bit longer than usual to complete this chapter because I'm still sick D: and I got fired :'( for being sick =w=(but then they called back an hour later, saying, whoops, you're re-hired, and I got pissed xP) But now it's up, so I hope you all enjoy

To genderless-but strait: thanks, I'm glad xD(it's a very fun way for things to happen x3) and that's true D: 8D

To 1337kitsune: Thanks so much xD that was my favorite chapter to write so far x3 but things will sadly have to become more serious…but with more ZADR :3 and I like drama, soo, to me it's not a bad thing xD And thanks, I'm doing a little better, but I'm only aloud to eat certain foods xP lol, I actually had an idea like that before, but decided I couldn't really find a place for it in my fic ^^' you should go for it then in my place 8D

To MoonToy: just a little :3 xD thanks, and I always update quickly for this fic x3

To Danny Anime Girl: lol, I'm glad xD and haha, I thought I saw you O: x3 and your welcome not really, to me x)

To Darkdagers: yay, I'm glad :D thanks^^ and yes, yes they are 8)

To Mio-Chan's Return: lol xD I'm glad you didn't actually die D; xD and lol, I thought so : x) advertising on my review page! D8 how dare thee! Nah, I'm just kidding x3 I'll check it out 8)

To UberSasukeFan: thanks you :3 here's more :D

To Invader Ang: oh, dear, I better finish it then D: x3

(lol, everyone who reviews I add to my Microsoft word dictionary, it's probably confused xD)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Life had been constantly getting stranger since Dib had taken Zim to the carnival. People in his school would stop and stare whenever he and Zim were together, and his sister had been pretending he didn't exist. She had told him she didn't want to catch his craziness, guess he and Zim had over done their act a little bit…though for some reason, he found himself not caring, and just brushing off the strange attention he got. Zim was paranoid about it however, not understand why the "humans were acting in such _stupid _ways."

Dib was taken out of his thoughts as Zim opened his door, and Gir jumped out and latched himself onto Dib.

"Hi Gir," Dib said in greeting, while petting him on the head.

"I missed you!" Gir cried as he clung onto Dib and began to cry. Dib rolled his eyes.

"I missed you too," Dib told Gir in a soothing tone, which caused Gir to brighten up and let him go.

"I'm going to go make breakfast now!" Gir yelled as he ran back into Zim's house and slammed the door, leaving Zim and Dib alone.

"Ready to go to Skool?" Dib questioned, as Zim didn't meet his eyes at first.

"Of course," Zim scoffed as he began to walk forward, "Now hurry up! Or we're going to be late!" Dib laughed, before hurrying to catch up with Zim.

A tranquil silence came over them as they began to walk, but Zim soon got bored of it.

"Do you think those meat bags will still be staring at us today?" Zim asked as walked along the sidewalk.

"I don't know, once something draws their interest, they usually don't let it go for a while…" Dib replied with a shrug.

"Why do they look at us like that anyway?"

"Maybe because _someone_ made it look like we were a couple."

"But we were PRETENDING!"

"Yes, and it apparently it worked _so_ well, that the entire town believed us."

"…I blame you…"

"But you were the one who made me take you!"

"Well, you were the one who decided to take vengeance by trying to make me drop my façade!"

"You made it worse by constantly clinging to me!"

"Oh yeah! Well YOU _kissed _me!"

"You kissed back!"

"S-So? You started it!"

"Well you made it worse!"

"Psh, ADMIT IT, _DIM,_ you _enjoyed_ it!"

"I did not! Maybe you're just saying that because YOU enjoyed it!"

"I would NEVER enjoy something like THAT, with a _human_."

"…I don't believe you."

"PATHETIC HUMAN! Then KISS ME and I'll _prove_ it means NOTHING."

"Why should _I_ kiss you?"

"Because you're the one who wants it, I'm just proving a point."

"Says the alien who just asked me to kiss him…"

"To PROVE A POI-"

Zim's words were stopped as Dib fiercely and angrily crashed his lips onto his own, Zim nearly lost balance before fighting back by kissing Dib back just as fiercely. Neither of them really focused on the fact that making out with each other didn't really prove either of there points, but it's not as if _they_ realized that. Soon they were both out of breathe with bruised lips.

"See! You _enjoyed_ that, _DIB_!"

"As IF! You kissed me back!"

"…it was a _natural_ reaction."

"Sure, sure."

"It is! Are you saying if _I_ kissed _you_, you wouldn't react?"

"Well…" Dib started to say, before realizing what he'd just been doing. _WHAT THE HELL? _Dib thought as Zim looked at him strangely, _What are we DOING? _

"What's with you all of a sudden, _pathetic_ Dib?" Zim asked as Dib was severely confused by the fact that he'd been subconsciously _flirting_ with an, ALIEN MALE.

"N-nothing," Dib finally replied as he began to get a headache. Zim was too naive to realize anything. Zim huffed, before ignoring Dib and continuing to walk.

"Come on _DIB_, before we're late for SKOOL," Zim announced as he hurried up his pace.

"O-okay," Dib replied airily, head spinning as he followed Zim the rest of the way to Skool.

* * *

While school went by like a blur for Dib, for Zim, it dragged on. Zim watched as the clocked slowly ticked until it finally reached the twelve.

"FINALLY!" Zim yelled as the bell tolled, and all the kids began to cheer and jump out windows.

"Come on, DIB, let us get out of this institution of DOOM…and stuff," Zim exclaimed to Dib, before beginning to walk out of Skool the less dangerous way. As they walked home Dib still seemed really out of it, and Zim wondered if he should interrogate Dib until he confessed what was up. Dib suddenly came out of his trance for a moment as if he read Zim's mind and said, "He was just a little tired," Zim didn't by it, but he didn't want to question Dib and make him think he cared.

It seemed oddly silent as Zim and Dib walked side by side when Zim suddenly heard and saw a large truck that had swayed off the road and was barreling towards them. "Dib!" Zim yelled, but Dib was still out of it so he did the first thing that came to his mind and used his strength to push Dib out of the way instead of escaping himself. Dib suddenly realized he'd been moved and turned around in time to see the scared expression on Zim's face a second before it hit him.

"ZIM!" Zim heard Dib yell before being hit by a huge impact and fading into darkness.

* * *

Dib was frozen for a second as he heard Zim's body make a sickening thud against the hard pavement, before regaining his senses and running up to him.

"Zim!" Dib yelled as he held Zim off the street up in his arms, "Zim! Answer me!" Dib started to panic, there was so much dark green blood flowing from Zim's…Dib shook he head. He had to get Zim out of there! If someone called an ambulance and the hospitals got a hold of him, they would surely find out…Dib shuddered at the thought.

"I'm going to get you to your base," Dib whispered to Zim's unconscious form, it was the only place he believed could help Zim at the moment. Dib then moved Zim around in his arms until he was holding him bridal style, and he then began to dash for Zim's house, which thankfully wasn't far away.

As Dib kicked open Zim's door Gir began to scream at sight of his master.

"Zim's DEAD!" Gir wailed and then held onto Dib's pant-leg and began to cry.

"No, Gir, he's just hurt, _really badly,_ do you know something that could help him?" Dib exasperated to Gir. Gir stood silent for a minute, before pointing to one of the objects that concealed Zim's lifts.

"Zim's computer can help him!" Gir explained excitedly, before running and jumping into the object he'd pointed at, Dib quickly followed.

"What do we have here?" Zim's computer questioned as Dib stepped off of Zim's lift and into the sight of Zim's computer.

"He's been badly hurt," Dib responded, letting his head drop because he felt responsible, "Can you help him."

"Of course," Zim's computer replied arrogantly, "he just needs his wounds tended to, and some rest, Irkens aren't as fragile as _humans_ are. Dib looked down farther, if possible, as Zim's computer scrutinized him.

"I-it was my fault he got hurt at all, he knew I wouldn't be able to withstand a truck like he could an-" Dib was cut off by Zim's computer.

"That's sad and all, but I should really get to tending his wounds," Zim's computer remarked, as arm like structucres came from around Zim's lab and took him from Dib's arms. "Don't pity yourself too much, human," Zim's computer said as Dib continued to stand with his head down, "Zim obviously cared about you enough to risk hurting himself, don't make him feel bad by blaming his actions on yourself…it's selfish…instead, thank him, don't apologize." Dib's eyes widened at the computer's words.

"B-but…" Dib started before being cut off again.

"Now, now human, I am going to be quite busy, so I must ask you to leave…or at least wait upstairs until I'm done." Dib looked as though he wanted to protest, but only ended up letting his head drop again and heading up the lift he came down from with Gir in tow. Zim's computer looked curiously at Zim as he healed his skin with different remedies.

"My, my, Zim," Zim's computer voiced to no one in particular as Dib left, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Zim's mind swirled with nightmares as he was trapped in darkness, unable to wake up.

He dreamt of the human's getting a hold of him and taking him off for dissection, while Dib laughed hauntingly at him.

"_Dib! You coward! How you could you do this to me, you PATHETIC HUMAN!" Zim yelled as he was being hauled away. Dib merely smirked, "This was always my intention, you _filthy_ alien, now the world will finally see who you really ARE! And you will _die_ in _my own hands_," Dib exclaimed as he laughed malevolently. Zim's eyes narrowed as he continued to struggle, this couldn't be how it all ended? "TRAITOR!" Zim yelled as Dib disappeared from view and he was left all alone…_

* * *

At some point Dib had fallen asleep with Gir lying on top of him, by the time he woke up, it was past midnight. "G-Gir, wake up," Dib whispered as he yawned and nudged the little robot. Gir stretched before opening his eyes, and rubbing them.

"Oh NO!" Gir yelled as soon as he was fully alert, "We fell asleep! Zim probably DIED!"

"No, Gir," Dib voiced as he soothed him, "his computer was taking care of him, which means he's probably all better by now…I hope…" Gir pouted and looked up at Dib.

"Are you sure?" Gir asked as tears gathered in his eyes.

"Yes, you can visit him with me if you wa-" Dib began before being cut off.

"I'm going to go make TAQUITOS to celebrate!" Gir announced before running off into Zim's kitchen. Dib shook his head, at least Gir wasn't freaking out anymore…

* * *

After struggling is his nightmares for hours, Zim was finally able to break free. Though as he opened his eyes and saw Dib's worried face looking down at him, he wondered if he was still dreaming.

"You're awake!" Dib exclaimed relieved, as Zim studied him with confused eyes.

"Well, yeah," Zim replied confused, "that tends to happen once someone has been sleeping for a while _stupid_ HUMAN…" Dib's eyes softened at Zim's usual banter, he'd been really worried.

"Yeah, but, you were hit by a truck…and most people don't wake up again after that…" Dib explained as his hair hid his face, Zim only scoffed.

"A little thing like that couldn't kill ME, the ALMIGHTY ZIM!" Zim announced in response to Dib. Dib let his face be shown again and smiled slightly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to worry if you get hurt," Dib replied with a sigh, "especially if you only got hurt because you… helped me…thanks for that."

Zim turned his head, "_Foolish_ HUMAN! I only _helped _you, because I knew I wouldn't die…and what fun would taking over the world be if my rival couldn't watch his empire fall?" Zim stated. Dib laughed, which made Zim glare.

"Okay," Dib responded, "but even if that _was_ your real reason…I'm thanking you anyway."

"Fine, _stupid_ human," Zim said with false malice, "you're welcome…I guess…"

Dib smiled at the act, but then his eyes turned serious. "I guess I should let you rest some more…" Dib stated as he began to walk away.

"WAIT!" Zim yelled as Dib began to get out of his, Dib immediately froze and turned around.

"Yes, Zim?" Dib questioned as Zim suddenly pondered why he'd made Dib stop.

"I-it's kind of…dark and lonely down here so maybe…you…should…stay…since you're in my gratitude, and all…"Zim announced, turning his head to the side again. Dib nearly laughed at Zim's struggle to ask him to say.

"Well…since I'm in indebted to you, I guess I can't say no," Dib replied in a slightly sarcastic manner. Zim cursed himself when he felt the slightest urge to smile.

"Yes, you are, now come lay beside me!" Zim announced, and Dib easily complied.

"I still hate you," Zim stated as Dib laid beside him.

"Yeah, I figured," Dib replied, though he didn't sound sad, maybe the slightest disappointed…but Dib just brushed that feeling away.

"Good night…Dib," Zim said as he laid on top of Dib's chest, Dib was still comfortable after all.

"Good night, Zim," Dib replied. Allowing his arms to pull Zim closer consciously for once, and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

END A/N: first off! How many of you nearly fell over when Zim was hit by a truck? 8D that was a cruel thing, yes, but Zim was never going to die :P I just needed a way for them to get closer xD near death experiences always bring people closer =w=(xD) and aww, poor Dib, he's really starting to like Zim but Zim is still being well…himself, and not letting anyone in :C I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be out soonn, so, be excited 8) lol. Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	7. Ch6: Misunderstood

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Six: Misunderstood

A/N: Huzzah :D I've got over 30 reviews^^ I love you guys! So here's yet another chapter 8D

To Mio-chan's Return: D: nuuu! His head doesn't even seem that large anymore! How could you D'8 lol x3 as do I :3 it's only a 3 story jump 8)

To Darkdagers: I'm soo glad and honored :D and, at least he didn't get severely hurt or killed D;

To Peacewalker Lyn: Yes! I think so too xD And, psh, of course I do :P Junjou Romantica! I want I cupcake instead! Dx lol

To 1337kitsune: lol, I'm glad my fic makes you laugh 8D and yes, they do :3 and aww, thanks yes, my work people are pretty crazy D8 and Gir gives awesome hugs x3 And yay, I'm so glad it's one of your favorites^^ no, I haven't, but I haven't read too many fanfics yet for Invader Zim, I'll check it out then I'll also be sure to check urs out 8)

To MoonToy: lol xD thanks :3

To genderless-but strait: lol, it's fun to write x3 and yes, even I'm shocked D: I usually procrastinate to no ends xD lol, I'm glad x) and good, cause here's more ;3

To Danny Anime Girl: aww, yay^^ thanks so much :3and lol, it's ok, I've done the same thing x3 thanks again, and here's more 8)

To UberSasukeFan: lol, I just noticed you review so I added this really quick x3 glad you liked it x) hope u like this chapter :D

(by the time this story ends I'll have memorized over half of your screen names :3)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

When Dib opened his eyes the next morning, Zim was fully alert and hovering over himself. "Zim?" Dib questioned as Zim stared at him with a contemplative look. Zim didn't respond, he only continued to stare, until his mind seemed to focus on a resolve.

Dib was going to ask what Zim was doing, when the alien's arms wrapped around his neck and Zim's lips brushed softly, for once, against his own.

Dib immediately responded and pulled Zim closer instead of pushing him away, his eyes seemed to close on impulse. He didn't know what he was doing, really, but he didn't care for once, and let his mind be swept away by the soft sensation of his lip's against Zim's. Dib let out a silent sigh as Zim finally pulled away.

"I told you it was a natural reaction," were the first words that came out of Zim's mouth once he broke free from Dib. Making Dib feel like slamming his head into the floor, _of course_ Zim was just trying to prove a point. Dib tried to pretend he didn't care and thought of a response before Zim became suspicious.

"I guess you were _actually _right this time," Dib replied nonchalantly with a shrug. Zim's face went red.

"I'm ALWAYS right!" Zim yelled, crossing his arms. Dib merely rolled his eyes before saying, "sure, sure."

"Come on Zim, we still have one day left of school this week," Dib said after a minute, walking away as if nothing had happened.

Zim sat still for a moment before jumping up and yelling, "I knew that as WELL!"

* * *

Days had gone by since then, and Zim couldn't help but notice there was still something…off…about the human. Especially when he would lie on him like he'd been doing for weeks, or get really close…It made Zim curious, but it also made him laugh, because Dib could have the _strangest_ reactions. However, usually the human would just turn red or stutter, Zim wondered vaguely if Dib was dying.

"Zim!" Zim suddenly heard Dib call from the other side of Dib's house, "I'm taking Gaz to get something to eat! Are you and Gir coming?" Zim growled at the question, who was DIB to ask him to go somewhere, he preferred to tag along uninvited.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Zim yelled in a response, but ten minutes later, he and Gir were walking side by side Dib and Gaz.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Dib asked sarcastically as Zim glared up at him.

"FOOLISH HUMAN! I'm not coming because of your INVITATION! I'm coming ruin your time!" Zim exclaimed as a reply, Dib merely laughed, and Gaz's eye twitched.

"Well if you wanted to ruin his evening you SHOULDN'T come, Dib _loves_ to spend time with you, Zim," Gaz commented, without looking up from her Game Slave 4. Dib blushed and yelled at her while Zim observed the fact that Dib's face had turned red again. Maybe Dib really was dying…

* * *

Dib had finally made it to Gaz's choice of dining, and was already regretting it. Everyone stared at the odd group of people they made up, as Zim dragged Gir along on his leash and Gaz continued to play her game. Tonight was going to be a LOT of fun…

"Hello, welcome to Bloaty's Pizza Hog…" A teenager with an acne problem greeted Dib's group unenthusiastically, as they all walked into the establishment.

"Uhhh, table for um…four," Dib said after a minute, the man looked at everyone strangely for a minute, before squinting, throwing his arms up in the air and taking a deep breath.

"Ahhh-emmm, right this way," The man finally said, scratching his head and guiding them to a booth. Dib looked at the man disgustingly before taking a seat in the booth, Zim sat next to him, while Gaz and Gir sat across.

"You better not mess with me!" Gaz yelled at Gir as he looked up at her happily.

"…okay!" Gir agreed, before jumping up on the able and deciding to sit on Dib's lap instead. Gaz looked up briefly.

"Could you three get any gayer?" She questioned, before turning her attention back to her game. Dib glared at her until he felt Zim pull on his sleeve.

"What does GAY mean?"

Dib smacked his head onto the table, which Gir then mimicked.

"What?" Zim asked, obviously confused, while Gaz just laughed silently to herself.

* * *

Zim had eaten a piece or two of pizza when he began to get bored, he decided it was a good time to test Dib's reactions to things and find out if he was dying or not. Zim's first test, was to lean on Dib.

"I'm boreddd," Zim complained as he leaned his head farther onto Dib's shoulder, Dib nearly jumped.

"W-we won't be too much longer," Dib replied, looking away as fast as he could. Zim noticed and noted his reaction before trying something else.

Zim's test, number two, was to cling onto Dib's arm, "Well hurry up!" Zim exclaimed, before tightening his arms around Dib's and watching the boy's face flush red.

"I can't! Gaz is still eating!" Dib whispered, before attempting to pull his arm away, Zim refused to.

"Fine," Zim scoffed, before he decided to test Zim's reactions one last time by shoving Gir away and lying down on Dib's lap. Zim swore Dib's face looked like it'd just caught on fire.

"Zim! Don't do that in public!" Dib hissed as Zim looked up at Dib mockingly.

"Just TRY and make me MOVE," Zim replied venomously, Dib hung his head in response. Dib's day couldn't get any more embarrassing! Just then, their waiter walked up.

"Oh! Sorry! Am I interrupting something?" the waiter exasperated as he saw Zim lying on Dib's lap. Dib decided the universe was against him.

"Nah, they always do that, it's no big deal," Gaz responded as she looked up from her game once more, "we're ready for the check now." Zim still didn't know what was wrong with Dib, but if other people reacted just as Dib did, then it must not have been deadly…

"Z-Zim, we're leaving now…would you…get off me…" Zim heard Dib ask as he looked up to see the dark expression on Dib's face.

"Only if you carry me!" Zim yelled, and Dib quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"As long as you SHUT UP, I'll carry you," Dib replied angrily, Zim contemplated this offer for a minute.

"Alright, _human_, I accept your terms," Zim finally agreed, though in his mind, he hadn't agreed to continue to keep his mouth shut. Dib sighed as he lifted Zim into his arms and made the entire restaurant literally drop what they were doing and stare. Gaz couldn't stop laughing as they left the restaurant, dragging Gir in Zim's place.

"I _cannot_ WAIT, to tell dad about this one," Gaz said with a laugh as they all began their journey back to Dib's house. Dib sulked the entire way home, while Zim and Gaz couldn't seem more triumphant. Of course, Zim still didn't really get what was going on, but he had at _least_ gotten Dib to carry him again…and _that_ was worth something.

* * *

Usually Dib could forgive Zim's stupid behavior, but since they were at the restaurant, Zim seemed to be _purposely_ doing things to irk him, or make him well…blush. Which was currently what Dib was trying not to do, as Dib sat on his lap and messed with his hair…though he for some reason felt that Zim wasn't _trying _to make him blush at the moment, instead he just seemed curious.

"Why do all you _humans_, have hair on the top of your head?" Zim asked as his fingers wormed around through Dib's hair, Dib nearly sighed at the feeling.

"How would I know?" Dib questioned as he felt his eyes close, "We just…do…we're born with it."

"You were born with your hair looking like this?" Zim asked disbelievingly.

"No, there's lot less or next to none when we're first born," Dib explained, as Zim continued to mess with is hair. Zim suddenly stopped when another question appeared in his mind.

"How do human "children" come to be?" Zim suddenly asked, causing Dib's eyes to shoot open.

"We-well, you see…" Dib started before stopping, "Uhhh, maybe I'm not the best resource to be asking all these questions." Zim glared for a second as he noticed Dib's face was flushed red again.

"Why does your face keep turning red!" Zim yelled as Dib felt his face brighten even more.

"Um, well…" Dib tried to explain but his words we're suddenly lost as Zim moved his face closer to study him, which Zim noticed as well.

"Why do you mess up with words and turn red when I move closer, or touch you?" Zim asked as Dib tried to back away from Zim. Dib still didn't answer a single question and Zim was starting to get peeved. "I won't stop messing with you until you tell me!" he yelled as Dib continued to stay silent. It wasn't until a minute later that Dib smirked to himself and looked at dim with mischievous eyes.

"I'd rather show you…" Dib finally said, and before Zim could question what Dib meant he felt himself being pinned down onto the couch.

"Uh…Dib? What ARE YOU DOING?" Zim yelled as Dib continued to smirk.

"Making you shut up," Dib replied with a grin, before pressing his lips onto Zim's for the, fourth time? Dib didn't care anymore. All he cared about was shutting up the alien who was currently underneath him, flailing his arms like crazy. Zim struggled out of surprise at first, but then quickly accepted the situation and let himself kiss Dib back. Honestly, he didn't get how this answered _any_ of his questions…but for a very _strange _reason, he might of…somewhat…actually…enjoyed kissing Dib…just a TINY bit. Not that'd he'd ever admit it aloud.

Zim nearly choked when he felt Dib lick his lips and slide his tongue into his mouth when Zim was unguarded, but part of him _really_ liked the sensation. He felt his own, thin, reptilian-like tongue entangle with Dib's and nearly lost his senses when Dib finally pulled away, leaving Zim speechless for once.

"Do you get _anything_ yet?" Dib questioned, as Zim looked up at him confused.

"You didn't answer anything! How can I figure out anything if you don't answer any of my questions?" Zim asked in response, Dib only let out a pained sigh.

"I guess I'll have to tell it to you strait," Dib announced, while Zim waited for Dib to continue.

"You see, I well…I like you…Zim," Dib began.

Zim merely nodded.

"That's why I kissed you…" Dib finished.

"I understand," Zim responded.

"Really?"

"…not at all…"

Dib tried not to pull his hair out as Zim stared at him blankly.

"Okay! I'll try this _again…_"

"Alright."

"I like you more then, well, others and…I like to um…kiss you…and stuff."

"Hmm, it is kind of…nice… for a FILTHY EARTH TRADITION!"

"Okay, well, you see, people only usually kiss when they like each other a _good amount_…or if they're a, well, couple…so…do you get what I'm saying at all?"

"…Not really."

" I LIKE YOU."

"Yes, but you know that _I_ hate you."

"That. Doesn't. MATTER! I'm just trying to tell you that I like you more then I SHOULD!"

"…you don't have to yell…"

"You're frustrating me!"

"You're confusing me!"

"It's not confusing!"

"To ME it is! I'm not used to your…earth CUSTOMS!"

"Still, I mean, you don't understand what I'm telling you at all?"

"You want to kiss me more?"

"No! Well…that's not what I'm trying to get you to understand at the moment!"

"Then what are you trying to get me to understand?"

"That I like you and…that's why my face gets all red, or I stutter, because I _really_ care for you."

"Why?"

"I…don't know…"

"Hmm, well I don't know if I'll ever _really _understand your feelings, since I'm from a different species."

"Yeah, I guess that's true…"

"Though, I don't really mind if you kiss me, as long as it isn't a _secret_ plan to kill me."

Dib laughed dryly, "I don't want to kiss someone who doesn't feel anything but hate towards me."

"Well, just because I hate you, doesn't mean I don't like to do things with you…"

Dib sighed, "You'll just…never get it…"

"You're saying_ I_, the GREAT ZIM, won't be able to do something?"

"Yeah, basically."

Zim's eyes twitched before he kissed Dib angrily, trying to find out whatever Dib was feeling, but Dib only pushed him away.

"Just stop!" Dib yelled, while Zim glared.

"NO! I won't give up on finding out whatever makes you _feel,_ what you're feeling," Zim yelled back as a reply. Dib only turned his head.

"You can't just _use_ me because you're confused," Dib hissed as Zim continued to glare.

"I wouldn't be if you were enjoying it," Zim replied simply, which caused Dib to grab him by the shoulders.

"Well I REFUSE to do that, I may not have felt like this before but…I just…can't anymore, I'd feel guilty," Dib exclaimed.

"But what if I really did like you?" Zim asked, causing Dib to laugh.

"As if you could _feel_ anything for me," Dib replied with a cold tone, making Zim want to frown for some reason.

"You can still sleep over but…I'm sleeping on my couch," Dib stated, successfully ending their conversation. Zim merely nodded, before walking to Dib's bedroom and lying alone.

* * *

Zim couldn't fall asleep for some reason after his argument with Dib, they always fought…so why…why did he feel so…withdrawn after this one? Zim rolled over on Dib's bed as he tried to forget Dib's cold words, but they kept echong from the back of his mind. But…he didn't get it…He should be agreeing with Dib's words!..Not…feeling, as the humans say, sad, about them. Zim continued to ponder like this for many hours, until he finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

END A/N: Lol, my dad came to visit while I was writing this and we watch Clash of the Titans, it was sad but there were guys running around in skirts the entire movie ;) xD uwahh, poor Dib and Zim :C Dib's all sad and upset while Zim's all confused and in denial as he always isss, but slightly less denial =w= let's hope thing get better for them sooon ;) and don't forget, the world's still ending eventually xD that hasn't been mentioned for a little bit x) Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	8. Ch7: Withdraw

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Seven: Withdraw

A/N: uwahh D8 now I have almost 50 reviews, I-I feel so special 83 xD hmm, work is keeping me from writing during the day, but I'll always have the night =w= this story will be the death of me from lack of sleep 8D but it'll be a happy death :3 x3

To Mio-Chan's Return: Dibblet? 83 lol x3 sounds like a food xD and he's annoyingly amazing, though x3 cause he IS ZIM :D and oooo, *dances*

To Darkdagers: yes it is, and yess! Let us hope 8)

To Danny Anime Girl: I'm so glad 8D but it's a good kind of wait D8 cause the waiting just makes the next chapter THAT MUCH MORE EPIC :3 lol, ahh, you're soo kind ;W;

To rejectsuperstar: yay :D three comments in a row x3 lol, thanks, that's just what denial does to people D: poor Zim …oh well, things shall get better for him xD thanks for reviewing again!

To 1337kitsune: Ouch, knots hurt D: and lol, yes he does ;) haha, I hate when people do that. One day goes by… "I LOVE you!" "I LOVE YOU TOO!" "Let's get marrieedd…" and then I die inside :3 Lol, I'm glad your still enjoying it x3 and D: that should be offensive to me, but I know people have different opinions…so…it isn't x3 But anyway(this may be a long explanation xD) I said that because I'm open-minded, and don't know where my muse will decide to take me x3 so I'm just giving anyone who's antichrist is Mpreg to stand far away if I ever decide to add it, I'm not saying I will or won't(cause I hate spoilers xD) I'm just giving all those a warning who don't want to risk it, however, I'd never write a 9-month Mpreg( cause the actual being pregnant part for more then necessary…meh…) or one with stupid explanations, like, hermaphrodite!(then he's not a real man -_-) or, we should've used protection (they're men! They don't need it to keep away babies(from other men :P) D:) lol, sorry, just wanted to explain that to you and anyone else who was curious about that xD I tend to ramble =w=

To Invader Ang: lol, yayyy! And yes! I shall! D: xD

To lumpco:…I like the name you used xD ehem, anyway…thank you so much^^ I know it takes a lot for people to read and respect something they hate so I admire you thanks so much for the review :D it made me feel super :3

(You guys always make my day^^)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

It'd been THREE DAYS since Zim and Dib's argument, and Zim was already regretting it. Dib no longer was at his house in the morning, he didn't sit with him, and at the end of the day he wouldn't walk with him, or spend time with him. It made Zim feel…really…he didn't know how to express it, but it was a _bad _feeling. Zim sat solemnly at lunch as Dib chatted lividly with the many girls surrounding him, Zim glared at them all, especially the one named…_Gretchen._ She kept moving closer to Dib, and it was PISSING ZIM OFF.

Half of Zim felt like going over and shoving the girl into the school's deep fryers, the other part of himself…well, actually, felt like doing the same thing… Zim sighed as he watched Dib continue to laugh without him, he always thought Dib would be worse off without him…but…apparently he'd been wrong. Zim eventually decided not to dump the annoying girl called Gretchen into the deep fryers, but only because, for some _strange reason_, he didn't want to see Dib's eyes glaring at him as he committed the act.

Zim had to admit, Gretchen didn't look as _terrible_ as she had, she no longer had braces, and her purple hair now only was in two long pigtails instead of three ridiculous ones. However, he still didn't want her to get her hands on _DIB._ Because…well, he didn't have an answer for that. He just…didn't want that to happen.

Zim continued to watch Dib for the entire lunch period, and every time Gretchen made a move on him, he punched his fists onto his table and tried to resist destroying the human. Gretchen seemed to notice after a while, and looked mockingly at him before sticking her tongue out and moving even closer to Dib. Zim had had it.

"FOOLISH EARTHLING! I WILL _DESTROY_ YOU!" Zim yelled as he ran toward the table Dib was occupying. Gretchen immediately yelped and jumped behind Dib, who just ignored her.

"Zim, what do you want?" Dib asked dully as Zim stomped his way over to Dib's table.

"That PATHETIC HUMAN is TAUNTING ME!" Zim yelled as he pointed a finger at the still hiding girl.

"Why would she want to taunt you?" Dib asked as Zim's face went blank.

"... I SAID NO SUCH THING!" Zim suddenly yelled, before running away. Dib rolled his eyes, before wondering what Zim couldn't tell him. Zim was back at his table in the blink of an eye, feeling stupid that he'd fled from Dib the moment he'd questioned him, but triumphant that the Gretchen girl was now two feet away from Dib. Zim then pretended he didn't care about Dib at all, and waited for lunch to end.

* * *

As class droned on, Dib couldn't help but notice Zim was constantly staring at himself, before noticing Dib had caught him, and turning away. Dib wondered what was up with Zim, he'd been fine the other two days he'd ignored him…maybe he actually…nah… Dib decided to ignore Zim eventually, and instead focus on Skool. He didn't catch the disappointment on Zim's face as he ignored his existence again.

* * *

By the time Skool ended Zim was feeling even worse then he had been, and as he watched Dib walk right by him, he swore part of his spirit sunk. Zim began to reach out for Dib when he caught himself and quickly brought his arm back, he needed a distraction…

"Gir!" Zim yelled into his wrist-communicator, as he began to walk off school grounds.

"Yes?" Gir replied excitedly from Zim's home.

"I need you to accompany me on my way home from Skool…it's very important…" Zim announced with not as much enthusiasm as he always did. Gir's eyes saddened at the way Zim seemed lost, but he ignored it, he had a mission to accomplish!

"Yes, master!" Gir yelled excitedly, before appearing by Zim's side a few minutes later.

"Where's Dib?" Gir asked as he looked all around Zim, Zim glared.

"Not here," Zim scoffed coldly, before beginning to walk, Gir hurrying his pace to catch up.

"But Dib ALWAYS is with you!" Gir exclaimed not taking the hint, Zim closed his eyes and pulled at his synthetic hair.

"Shut up! No he's not! Now stop talking about,_ DIB,_" Zim yelled as Gir looked up at Zim innocently.

"…You-you didn't have to yell," Gir pouted, as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Not this again, Gir," Zim exasperated, before patting Gir's head. "There…there," Zim comforted awkwardly, causing Gir to smile.

"So why isn't Dib with you?" Gir asked as soon as Zim was beginning to get in a better mood, Zim immediately scowled.

"He died," Zim responded coldly, causing Gir to freak out.

"D-Dib's dead? I better go tell him!" Gir cried before running off in a random direction, Zim laughed bitterly, though he felt no joy at all. Zim sighed as he once again began to walk home alone, and pretended he didn't feel like he was cloaked in darkness.

* * *

Gir had run all the way to the park before forgetting what he was doing. He was about to go back to Zim…when he noticed a nest of squirrels.

"I want to be a baby squirrel TOO!" Gir yelled as he quickly clawed his way up the tree with the squirrels' nest, completely forgetting he was supposed to be acting like a dog. Gir felt triumphant as he finally reached the nest, only when he reached it, he realized it was just a newspaper.

"Awww," Gir sighed with a pout as he sadly began looking through the squirrel-less paper.

* * *

Dib couldn't help but feel lonelier without Zim, but pretended it was no big deal. He even pretended to be happy by sitting with girls who offered him a seat in exchange for information about Zim and him…which he mostly lied about. Dib let his head fall into his hands as he nearly started going to Zim's house instead of his own. But…he had to get over liking Zim…it was the only way they could continue to be friends, even if it meant he had to stay away from Zim for a while…

* * *

As Zim entered his house, he was greeted by the mocking voice of his computer.

"My, my, someone seems _sad_," his computer said as Zim glared.

"Shut up, Computer," Zim seethed as he went down a lift to his base, and settled down on his floor.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious," Computer replied sounded offended, Zim only tried to ignore him.

"Like for example," Computer stated as Zim continued to ignore his words, "lying on that human's coat won't make you feel any less sad."

"I'll get to experimenting with it eventually…" Zim mumbled as he rolled over and try to cover his now exposed antennas.

"No you won't," Computer responded with a scoff, "You can lie to yourself all you want, but you'll never actually do it."

"I'm not lying to myself!"

"And I'm not a computer…"

"SHUT UP! I have NO NEED to lie to myself."

"Yes you do, you feel worthless because of the Irkens, and lonely without Dib, correct?"

"FOOL! Irkens DON'T. FEEL!"

"Apparently, you do."

"Well maybe that's because…BECAUSE I'M JUST A DEFECT!" Zim's own eyes widened at his words.

"Ahh, there you go, doesn't telling the truth feel good?"

"THAT WASN'T THE TRUTH! I-I was just…"

"You were just…?"

Zim frowned, "I…was just trying not to…"

"Go on…"

"Trying not to…to keep myself from really knowing that I…"

"Yes?"

"I…am not all that…great…"

"Bravo, Zim, you've finally admitted something to yourself."

Zim didn't respond, instead, he let his antennas fall flat and his head sink down.

"Are you still going to say you don't have emotions, now?" Computer asked after Zim continued to stay silent.

"YES!...wait, no…I-I don't know," Zim replied, confused, he'd never felt so strange before, never so…vulnerable.

"Stop hiding EVERYTHING, Zim, you're making yourself miserable," Computer started as Zim tried to decipher what he was feeling, "everybody has their secrets…but you…you don't let ANYTHING escape."

"Just let SOMEONE in on how you feel, and you'll feel better," Computer promised as Zim looked up with the saddest expression.

"B-but, I don't have anyon-" Zim started before Computer cut him off.

"Yes you do, you just keep telling yourself you don't," Computer exclaimed with something that sounded like a sigh, "just stop blocking everything for ONE minute, and I'm sure you'll know I'm right." Zim wanted to complain, wanted to yell that his computer would NEVER be right…but, he couldn't, and as his computer shut off, he found himself actually _listening_ to what his computer had said. Maybe he really was always blocking everything off…No, he _definitely_ was… Zim hung his head as he came to the realization, that most of the life he believed in, was just a delusion of his…He wasn't really all powerful and he really did…Zim had something he needed to fix.

* * *

Dib was getting ready for bed after a _very_ bad day, when he heard a knock on his door. _If that's Gir again I swear I'll turn him in to the FBI,_ Dib thought bitterly as he dragged himself to his front door. Dib slammed his door open, ready to yell, when his eye's widened.

"Zim?" Dib exclaimed, as he blinked his eyes and wondered briefly if he was dreamy.

"Yes, yes, it is I, ALMIGHTY ZIM," Zim replied as he looked empowered for a moment, before sighing and dropping the act, "can I come in?"

* * *

Zim sat awkwardly on Dib's couch as Dib sat beside him in silence, until Dib got fed up with it.

"Why are you here?" Dib asked, though Zim only let his still-exposed antennas drop and turned away from Dib, "did you just come over here to make me feel awkward?"

"NO! I…" Zim started, before averting his eyes again and letting silence take over once more.

"Well…" Dib said after another minute of doing nothing, "I'd love to stay and not-chat, but it's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow soo…" Dib stopped as Zim gripped onto his sleeve.

"I," Zim began before stopping again.

"Yes?" Dib asked in the most encouraging tone he could muster.

"I…need you…" Zim whispered so low Dib couldn't hear him.

"What?" Dib asked, making Zim turn more serious.

"Even though you're just a weak human I-I may actually _need _you…just a tiny bit and…I may somewhat like you but…"Zim began before a sudden rush of heat to his face made him stop.

"I'm dying!" Zim yelled as he grabbed onto his face, while his face flushed a dark green.

"You're not dying! You're just embarrassed!" Dib yelled back, before realizing what he had just said. "You're _embarrassed _because you…"Dib started before Zim shoved his hands into his face.

"SHUT UP!" Zim yelled, turning away. Dib blinked, before beginning to laugh, and then smiling.

"So you actually _do_ like me?" Dib asked with a smirk while Zim crossed his arms.

"I never said that!" Zim replied with a huff, but it wasn't as harsh as usual.

"You're lying now, aren't you?" Dib asked.

"Maybe…" Zim replied, and although it wasn't a strait answer, Dib still smiled.

"That's good enough for me," Dib said with a laugh, before his eyes became softer, and he suddenly hugged Zim to himself.

"Dib?" Zim questioned as Dib held him close.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be here for you, I'll never let you feel alone again," Dib whispered and Zim tried to keep his face from flushing all over again, he'd really have to get better with controlling his emotions, without completely blocking them off.

"…I'm…glad," Zim finally replied as he allowed himself to act on his emotions and real thoughts for once and hug Dib back. Even if some emotions were painful and seemed unbearable, Zim felt he could deal with them, as long as he had someone…to keep him from falling completely. However, there were _some_ things he still wasn't ready to let go of yet… but…he'd only just started to accept his reality, and completely changing his perspective…would take some time…if not all the time in the world.

* * *

END A/N: THE END :D just kidding xD this is far from over x3 hoped you liked this chapter, I really didn't think I'd finish it today since I worked till 11pm but that's just determination for you! I was really excited to write and finish this chapter 8D because Zim finally starts to let his dark little shell crumble the smallest bit :3 Lol, something random, I put the prologue for this on deviantart and drew a picture for it xD so if you're curious, I'm going to put a link to it on my profile sometime later today =w= yes, I draw, write, and bunches of other stuffs xD ok, I'm done :3 Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	9. Ch8: Feelings

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Eight: Feelings

A/N: sorry I didn't get a chance to upload this last night D: I worked till 12 and then had to do stuffs when I got home and then this night I'd worked till 11 but then had to cleaannn, but then I finally got to write x) obviously xD so I hope you allzzz enjoy 8D(OMG! I was sooo tired when I wrote this i only uploaded it and forgot to put it into my story xD D: sorry for the wait!)

To Darkdagers: thank you 8)

To Danny Anime Girl: THANK YOU SO MUCH 8D uwahh, you saying that makes me feel all kinds of special xD and that's ok, that's just your style :3 thanks againnnn 8D

To Ebony3111: thank you, and yay, I try to make it so :3

To 1337kitsune: I knew you're one of my favorite reviewers for a reason 8D I would've been so sad you just stopped reviewing D: haha, if you do come to love it, my fanfics will be proven to be magical 8) XD and thank you soo much xD lol, if he found anything, he probably forgot about it x3 lol, it was Gretchen XD and I loved writing his computer conversation cause every time I saw myself writing computer said I began to laugh like crazy xD and good, cause here it is 8)

To MoonToy: thanks^^ and yess, I do 8)

To genderless-but strait: I do too x3 and yay, so do I xD I love being inspired, before I started writing this I was allll blargh and stufff :3

To animecookiefairy: lol, thanks xD

To Invader Ang: thanks x3 and I can't update faster XD because I'd update like, twice a day, and this story would be over in less then a week D: lol, and you'd probably die if that happened too xD

Mio-Chan's Return: You're so crazy, I love it XD cause I am too :3 oooo, fried Gretchen! Gir will love it 8D xD omg? Where'd Kool-aid guy come from :C I'm scared lol x3

To snickers-03: aww, thank you :3 I'd do the same thing, so I know how you feel. It makes it easier to write, because then when I write I know what the characters are feeling which is why whenever Zim refuses his feelings or closes himself off I pout because I've done the same :C I'm glad you're showing your emotions more now, it is a hard thing to do, thanks again

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Gir was getting bored of watching TV, when he decided to see what Dib and Zim were doing. Gir quietly entered Dib's room to find Dib and Zim still sleeping, well it _was_ nearly three in the morning, Gir just hadn't felt like sleeping yet. He _almost_ left them alone, when he decided taking pictures of them was a more fun idea.

Gir quickly removed a camera from his head and began to snap random pictures of Dib and Zim. Before deciding to add himself waving and smiling above them as he took pictures with one hand. Gir felt successful once he had taken about fifty pictures, and he was about to go back to watching TV again, when he saw a possum. Gir briefly looked and Dib and Zim, and wondered what they were dreaming about, before jumping out Dib's window, and leaving it open.

"Wait! BEAVER!" Gir yelled as the possum tried to escape from Gir, while Zim moved subconsciously closer to Dib as the open window let in the cool night air.

* * *

Dib was dreaming of a time over six years ago, when he first began to think of Zim differently. _Dib walked into lunch as usual and rolled his eyes as Zim made some kind of big speech in front of the student body, again. The students ignored him as usual, until one of the Skool bullies decided to make Zim pay for boring them._

_Dib tried to watch uninterestedly as the entire student body other than his sister and himself, began to beat up on Zim. Dib briefly thought of helping him, though, that'd be helping the enemy…and endangering the human race…but…he really didn't like the kids in his grade…And Zim's face looked pretty frightened for an "ALL-POWERFUL INVADER." Dib sighed and promised to punch himself later for what he was about to do._

_Dib reached into his pocket and lifted a smoke bomb he had for emergencies, and threw it in the direction of Zim and the students, he then quickly ran into the mob and pulled Zim out of it, before quickly running with Zim in tow into the nearby bathroom. Zim freaked out, and continued to freak, until he finally opened his eyes. _

"_Oh, it's just _YOU," _Zim scoffed as he calmed himself and crossed his arms, until his eyes suddenly narrowed, "W-wait? WHY DID YOU HELP ME?" _

"_I don't know," Dib replied with a shrug, "I guess, because those students are my enemies too." Zim thought about that very seriously for a minute. _

"_LIES! Well, actually…I guess that makes sense," Zim finally agreed bitterly, "but this doesn't make us…NOT enemies!"_

"_And I'm not going to…NOT stop you from enslaving the Earth…yeah…ZIM!"_

"_DIB!"_

"_I've got my eye on you!"_

"_Oh YEAH! Well I'm watching you TOO!"_

_Zim then took the liberty to stomp off, while Dib stood with a sour expression. He hated Zim…but…he couldn't help but feel…that maybe in SOME RARE WAYS…they weren't _that_ different. _

* * *

Gir continued to follow the possum around for a while, until it finally got away from his sight. Gir frowned as he looked sadly at the opposite direction the possum had disappeared to…before deciding to get his pictures developed.

* * *

Dib woke up covered in pictures, with Zim and Gir on top of him. He didn't even want to know what Gir had been up to all night, which had apparently been a lot. Dib briefly looked at some of the pictures and smiled, before getting embarrassed that there were hundreds of pictures of him and Zim cuddling all over his bed.

Dib tried to move the pictures of before Gir woke up and began to scream, saying he couldn't move them until Zim saw them…Which didn't take long, since Gir's screaming had roused Zim from his sleep. Zim tiredly lifted himself from Dib and looked around with bleary eyes until he could clearly see all the pictures Gir had taken and littered everywhere.

"Gir! What is the meaning of this?" Zim yelled as Gir looked up to Zim holding a picture.

"You're soo cute!" Gir said as he held it to Zim's face, causing Zim to get angry.

"Dispose of all these pictures!" Zim yelled as Gir's expression completely fell. Zim quickly decided to do something to appease Gir before he started wailing, and grabbed a random picture. "Fine, Gir," Zim said as he handed the picture to Dib, "DIB will keep ONE of your pictures, and the rest you will get OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Can I keep them in my room?"

"JUST GET THEM OFF OF DIB'S BED!"

Gir smiled triumphantly, before looking at the picture Zim had given Dib, and switching it with a picture of him, Zim and Dib.

"That one has me in it," Gir stated obviously, before gathering up all his pictures, and jumping out of Dib's window, which he once again, left open. Dib stared blankly at his window before glancing at Zim at beginning to laugh.

"What's so FUNNY?" Zim yelled as he turned to Dib, though he feared he already knew what it was.

"You're blushing again," Dib responded with a laugh, which caused Zim to pout and turn away.

"…Am not…" Zim said, though it barely sounded convincing.

"Okay then, if you're going to say that, then I'm going to say…" Dib began before giving Zim a smirk, "that I'm NOT going to kiss you."

"Wha-?" Zim began before his words were completely lost as Dib took control of his lips. As Zim's eyes slipped closed, he couldn't help feeling at ease… and maybe even…safe…

* * *

Gir had traveled home and successfully completed his quest to put his pictures all over his room walls, when he caught an advertisement on the TV.

"Come to the city and buy your own HOVER SCOOTER now!" a man on the TV announced, and even though Gir could FLY…he decided he needed one.

Leaving EVERYTHING behind except for some money, Gir began his journey to the city in his Dog costume, singing to himself as he went.

* * *

The rest of the morning, Zim didn't hear from Gir, which made him happy, but by the time Skool ended, Gir still hadn't bugged him and it was making him feel…off. Dib seemed to notice he was feeling funny as they walked to Dib's home.

"Is something the matter Zim?" Dib asked as Zim's eyebrows were scrunthed down in thought, Zim quickly snapped out of it and pretended to be okay.

"O-of course not! Zim NEVER has things to worry about…" Zim exclaimed, though Dib couldn't help noting Zim sounded nervous. Before Dib could question Zim any further, Zim began to quickly walk ahead yelling, "Come on, let's walk faster!" Dib rolled his eyes, but decided he'd let Zim tell him when he felt like it. After all, Zim was only barely getting used to not blocking his feelings, and he didn't want Zim to close off again.

"Coming!" Dib finally replied as he made up his mind and ran to catch up with Zim, he was sure he just had to be patient and Zim would let him in eventually.

* * *

Gir had finally bought his very own hover scooter and wanted to tell Zim when he remembered he hadn't brought anything with him except money. Gir looked around worriedly, before realizing he didn't know where he'd come from and where he was to go to get home. For a minute, Gir thought about doing something logical to find his home, before deciding instead, to curl up in a ball and cry.

* * *

It was nearing nighttime and Zim still hadn't heard from Gir, and he was still feeling off. He thought about continuing to ignore it, and blocking it off, when he remembered his conversation with his computer, and looked to see Dib looking at him with caring eyes. Zim sighed. He guessed he could trust Dib with his thoughts this _one_ time…

* * *

Gir felt as if he was going to die of starvation and be lost forever, even though it'd only been a couple hours and he'd just eaten a hotdog. Gir held onto himself as if he was getting a hug and lowered his head onto his knees…he missed his home…

* * *

Dib was _surprised_ was an understatement when Zim had finally told him what was wrong. Zim actually CAREDfor Gir? He always acted as if he was _useless_…though…he kind of was…but Gir was also…nice. Dib actually thought it was sweet that Zim cared for Gir, and was secretly protective of him…it had just been…a shock, however, so had the fact that Zim _actually_ liked himself.

And as they went out searching for Gir, Dib couldn't help feeling happy and all the more surprised…that Zim had actually trusted him.

* * *

Zim didn't know much about the words for feelings that Dib had been telling him about, but he did know, that he wanted to find Gir…because…of reasons. Zim had been searching EVERYWHERE for Gir, but he seemed impossible to find because Gir didn't even have his TRACKING CHIP with him. However, Zim kept trying to tell himself it didn't matter, whether he found Gir or not, but…he knew _that_ was merely a lie to comfort himself.

* * *

After being lost for days(hours) Gir began to feel his grip on reality fade(like he ever had one) and began to think of himself as an _actual_ puppy. Gir barked sadly as people walked by him on the streets, and he walked on all fours. He frowned as many humans passed him with disgust, and quietly hid in an alleyway, to live the rest of his ashamed life.

* * *

The sky had become completely dark and Dib was finding _himself_ beginning to worry about Gir. Not that he ever didn't care for Gir, Gir would just usually randomly pop up so he didn't think worrying was of much essence…but now. Dib tried to keep images of Gir being taken to a government experimenting facility from his mind, and called for Zim.

"Let's check this way!" Dib yelled, before running in the direction he'd pointed too, hoping Gir was OKAY somewhere…

* * *

Zim was starting to feel really down, him and Dib had been searching for HOURS and still no Gir… Zim felt his head start to hang when a hand grabbed his shoulder reassuringly.

"We'll find him," Dib soothed as he then grabbed Zim's hand and lead him farther into the city they'd taken to searching through. Zim was going to criticize Dib's words, when he heard a sad wailing coming from an alleyway…"

* * *

Gir had giving up hope and started to break down when he heard footsteps suddenly running towards him. Gir's fake ears immediately perked up as Zim and Dib appeared running before him.

"Woof!" Gir yelled before getting up and jumping into Zim and Dib's arms, and hugging them.

"BAD GIR!" Zim yelled as held onto Gir, trying to seem strict before dropping the act momentarily, "Don't go off like this again, okay?"

"Woof," Gir replied, snuggling into Dib and Zim.

"You're not a REAL dog, Gir," Zim stated as re rolled his eyes.

"…Ohhh yeahhh…" Gir said as he finally was lifted from his fate of being an unwanted mutt, "I missed you guys!"

"_WE _missed you too," Dib responded emphasizing we so Zim couldn't deny it, which caused Zim to grumble but then nod.

"I got a Hover Scooter!" Gir suddenly said, jumping back onto the ground.

"Where is it?"

"…"

"You lost it, didn't you?"

"Lost what?"

"...n-never mind, let's go home…"

"Yay!"

Zim swore he'd never worry about Gir again, but, deep, deep down, he knew that wasn't true…

* * *

Gir smiled as he once again sat awake in Dib's bedroom (Zim had decided to stay the night again), thought he wasn't smiling for no reason…no… He was smiling because of the picture Zim had taped above Dib's bed on his wall. There was Dib and Zim sleeping and…himself, smiling happily and waving next to them.

* * *

END A/N: I LOVED making this chapter :3 at first it was just going to be a memory chapter, but then my muse was taken elsewhere and I decided to make it focus on the friendship between Zim and Gir(because it's cutteeee x3) and I ended up smiling the entire time and going ,aww, Gir! xD cause I love him, and he needs more love in fanfictions 8D writing the last little scene made my heart melt!~ x3 Hope you all enjoyeddd! Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	10. Ch9: Birthday

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Nine: Birthday

A/N: hello everyone 8D yay! I've got almost 70 views in just over a week :3 mostly from the same people, but that just makes me feel specially-er xD cause they don't get tired of it ;3 haha, ok, that's all I have to say for now!

To 1337kitsune: lol, as did I as I was writing it, and, you're welcome 8D xD And I'll read it on my day off ;) if I read it at night I won't be able to focus as well D: thanks again, and good, cause here it is^^

To UberSasukeFan: thank you and yay! Gir love! 8D

To Invader Ang: lol, thanks? Uh…I don't know… yes…BEAVER! XD

To Mio-Chan's Return: Uwahh! He's trying!, really! Stop hitting him with yer shoee! D8 oh wait, you stopped…why am I still rambling? *Eats shoe and continues to write…* XD circus 8)

To Darkdagers: thank you, I'm glad :3

To MoonToy: thanks soo much!^^

To snickers-03: Yes, yes he does! And thank youuuu :D

To genderless-but strait: I'm glad 8D though technically, it's not Gir centric…it just has LOTS of him compared to other fics 8) thanks :D

To Danny Anime Girl: Thank you soooo much 8D the main thing I want to be is a writer, so that means a lot to me^^ Thank you again! And hearts to youuu tooo!

To Ebony311: more like waltzed out, then snuck, really x3 haha, thank you so much :3 your expectations make me happeh 8)

(I knew everyone's user name this time xD)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Dib had gotten up early on a Saturday and had just gotten the mail, when his eyes came across a certain letter. It was from the swollen eyeball, and looked _pretty_ official. Dib quickly opened it, and a little message played from a card that came in the envelope.

"Happy Birthday Agent Moth Man," It began, "We know you've been pretty busy researching that…alien…but we decided to message you so we could say happy birthday!...this message will self-destruct in five seconds."

Dib quickly flicked the message and envelope several feet away where it hit the neighbor's car and exploded, which caused all the cars in the neighborhood to start setting off their car alarms. Dib whistled and walked away as nonchalantly as he could before diving into his house and pretending he hadn't just woken up the entire neighborhood.

Dib laughed suddenly as he looked to his doorway and saw Zim standing there with a sour expression on his face.

"You set all those alarms off…DIDN'T YOU DIB!" Zim yelled as he stomped up to Dib.

"Maybe…" Dib replied, before beginning to laugh again.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Zim shrieked, before Dib pulled him into his arms and immediately silenced him. Zim hated how the stupid Dib human could do that to him, and tried to pull away.

"Wha-What was that about anyway?" Zim asked as he tried to back away from Dib's grasp.

"Just a birthday card from the Swollen Eyeball Association," Dib replied as he let Zim go and took his hands instead of completely holding him.

"Birthday?" Zim questioned, while gripping onto Dib's hands subconsciously.

"Yeah, I think I told you about it before…it's basically when humans celebrate surviving another year," Dib explained with a laugh as he walked to living room and sat down, bringing Zim onto his lap.

"That's stupid," Zim stated as he leaned his head back onto Dib's shoulder.

"Yeah, but most people like celebrating them, it's usually a pretty big deal," Dib responded, while wondering briefly how long he and Zim had been doing small things like what they were doing now.

"Do you think it's a big deal?" Zim asked as he turned around and looked into Dib's eyes inquisitively. Dib shrugged.

"Not really, but…my dad always comes home for it …so…that part's kind of nice…" Dib replied as he ruffled his hand teasingly through Zim's hair. The room went quiet for a minute.

"Don't you have a birthday?" Dib asked after minute, causing Zim to nearly be caught off guard.

"Of _course not_," Zim immediately replied, "We IRKENS don't need to breed or, whatever you humans do, we are simply made artificially."

"Don't you ever feel sad that you don't have parents?" Zim _was_ caught off guard by this question.

"O-of COURSE NOT!" Zim yelled in response, "I've always been fine fending for myself without parents to _love_ me!" Dib raised an eyebrow.

"Then who took care of you when you were younger?"

"_ZIM_ took CARE of HIMSELF!"

"Didn't you ever feel sad or lonely about that?"

"Irkens aren't _supposed_ to FEEL!"

"But…you do."

"S-so, that doesn't mean I ever felt lonely when no one was ever by my side…o-or sad when everyone picked on me…" Zim slowly felt his words losing their harshness as he realized his life had always been lonely and dark… until…Dib decided to be his friend.

"Y-you won't ever make me stand alone again, will you?" Zim whispered after he'd become quiet for a couple minutes.

"Of course not, stop being ridiculous," Dib said in response, after flicking Zim gently on the head, "So don't get to thinking I'm going to hurt you or abandon you." Zim tried to keep himself from letting too many emotions out, but eventually gave up and hugged Dib tight.

"Good, because then, Dib-Worm, I'd have to kill you," Zim said with a huff as he finally let go, Dib laughed lightly.

"I'd deserve it."

"You would, stupid _human_."

Before their lovely conversation could continue, Gir suddenly burst into the room with a giant plate full of waffles.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DIB!" Gir yelled before setting the waffles down and jumping onto Dib, who sighed.

"Thanks Gir," Dib said as Zim tried to pry Gir off, he already knew his birthday would turn out chaotic…

* * *

It was afternoon now, and Zim was following Dib around town. They'd been kicked out of Dib's house so Gaz, and other _humans_ could decorate for what they called a, "Birthday Party." It annoyed him…but Dib was all dressed up again, with a white dress shirt, contacts instead of glasses, and black dress pants…and that, for some reason, made him _somewhat_ less annoyed. Zim wasn't only annoyed though…he was beginning to get bored.

"Dib! I command you amuse me!" Zim exclaimed suddenly as he stopped in his tacks and halted Dib, who had been holding his hand, with him.

Dib laughed at the outburst, before leaning his face over Zim's. "And _how_ do you want me to amuse you," Dib asked suggestively as Zim tried to keep his face from blushing.

"…I-I don't know," Zim replied, quickly trying to turn his face away but failing when Dib caught it in his hand.

"I think you do," Dib stated with a smirk, before grabbing Zim's face with both hands and leaning down to kiss Zim, who quickly responded. Dib didn't even care that they were in the middle of a public area, screw other people's thoughts! All he cared about at the moment was "amusing" Zim.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to fly by, and Dib was now in front of his doorstep, with Zim clinging onto his arm.

"I don't see why all those_ humans_ from Skool have to be here," Zim said as Dib let out a sigh.

"I told you, Zim, Gaz invited them so our dad wouldn't think I was as crazy and antisocial," Dib replied, grabbing for his doorknob.

"But you're both."

"Shut up."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" tons of people yelled as Dib opened his door to reveal a whole house of people he'd rather not be at a party with, Zim hid behind Dib as Dib dragged him with inside his house.

"I don't want to be with all these _humans_! I've changed my mind! I don't want to go to your _party_!" Zim whispered harshly as he desperately tried to go back through the door, Dib wouldn't budge.

"I'm not being stuck here ALONE! I won't speak to you if you leave!" Dib whispered as a reply quickly, Zim's angry expression immediately faded.

"But you said you wouldn't leave me alone! No matter what!" Zim responded, looking the slightest bit hurt.

"You wouldn't be alone if I was there, but just not talking," Dib replied smugly, causing Zim to glare.

"Fine!" Zim finally whispered, before they both stopped their conspicuous whispering and looked up to all the people there.

"Thanks everyone!" Dib voiced with a fake smile, while Zim held onto Dib and didn't let go, afraid if he did one of the _humans_ from Skool would bully him.

"Son!" Dib suddenly heard from his kitchen, causing everyone to look.

"Dad!" Dib yelled as he quickly ran to his father who was _actually _in the flesh, Zim still refused to let go of Dib even as Dib hugged his father.

"How've you been, Son?" Dib's father asked as he backed off and took a good look at his son, and the friend who was clinging to him.

"I've been okay," Dib replied with laugh, before smiling at his dad.

"Isn't he that alien kid you used to always go on about?" Dib's father, professor Membrane, suddenly asked, pointing to Zim, who glared.

"I'm not an alien," Zim stated bitterly, while looking up to glare at Dib.

"Haha! Of _course_ you're not! I know that, Dib would just always act as if you were!" Professor Membrane responded as he patted Zim's head. Dib didn't really know what to think about where his dad was going with this.

"So, you're keeping my son happy, I presume?" Professor Membrane asked after he stopped patting Zim's head.

"Um…I guess…" Zim replied, confused by the question.

"Then that's all that matters!" Professor Membrane announced with a laugh, rubbing Dib's head now.

"D-Dad? What are you saying?" Dib suddenly asked, having a feeling what his dad was trying to do now.

"I'm saying I approve your relationship! As long as it doesn't affect my career at all, it's fine!" Professor Membrane exclaimed happily, Dib nearly died as everyone suddenly began to stare at him, and Gaz began to laugh.

"Relationship?" Zim whispered to Dib, confused once again.

"Dad…it's… not like that," Dib finally said after taking a minute to recover.

"Oh?" Professor Membrane inquired, "then what are you two?"

"Friends," Dib stated simply. However, Gaz took that as an opportunity to embarrass her brother more and stated, "Yeah, They're friends with benefits."

"Hmm…so they have _that_ kind of relationship," Professor Membrane mused to himself, while Dib nearly died then and there.

"N-no DAD! REALLY! We're only FRIENDS!" Dib yelled flustered, as everyone continued to stare and Gaz mocked him with her eyes.

"So when you two kissed you didn't mean it!" somebody suddenly yelled, "How cruel!" people began to yell. "You're awful!" "He's only using Zim!" "Kill him!"

"N-no," Dib began to try to explain, "I like him we're just…not together…" Dib nearly blacked out as finished his statement, after realizing he'd just told EVERYONE he liked Zim.

* * *

Zim really didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like how all the _meat bags_ we're gaping at Dib. "STOP!" Zim finally yelled as the humans looked as if they were going to begin yelling at Dib again. Everyone immediately then turned to Zim, who then regretted speaking up.

"I have NO IDEA what you all are going on about…but…this is DIB'S BIRTHDAY, _which is apparently important_, and you _yelling_ at him doesn't seem very…appropriate…" Zim exclaimed once everyone's attention was on him, "Besides, we're NOT in any type of relationship…even though I…I uh… like Dib too…sort of…" The room seemed to go completely silent after that, until Dib began to laugh.

"I-I never thought _you'd_ stand up for _me_," Dib said as he continued to laugh, laughing more when Zim began to blush.

"Fine! Laugh _earth boy_ but I was just trying to help the situation-" Zim began before Dib grabbed Zim into his arms, cutting off his words.

"I was laughing because I was happy, not because I was mocking you," Dib stated as he looked Zim in the eyes, he then looked around briefly at all the now-shocked-faces, and proceeded to shock them ever more by kissing Zim passionately on the lips. Zim wondered briefly if the humans were going to explode or something before deciding not to care, and kissing Dib back.

Everyone except Professor Membrane and Gaz seemed stunned at Dib's actions, Gaz just didn't care…while Professor Membrane…

"You do what your heart tells you to do, Son!" Professor Membrane yelled out happily to Dib, as Dib didn't pay any attention to anything except Zim, "I'm proud of you!"

* * *

Gir smiled as he sat under the night sky, beside Dib and Zim on Dib's back porch. Dib had given him a BIG piece of cake, which he was thoroughly enjoying, while he glanced at Dib and Zim. He wondered briefly why they were sitting outside instead of inside where all the other people were, but he didn't focus on the thought for too long once he spotted a moth.

"Butterfly! I'll catch you!" Gir yelled as he gently set his plate down, and then ran off after the insect.

"That's a MOTH, Gir!" Gir heard Zim yelling, though he paid it no heed, and continued to chase the moth.

* * *

"Thanks again, for helping me out earlier," Dib said as Zim rested his head on Dib's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Zim huffed, while briefly checking to make sure Gir hadn't wandered off too far.

"You aren't going to come up with some crazy excuse for why you helped me this time?" Dib asked astonished.

"Nah, I don't have one," Zim replied simply, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.

"So you're not going to try and say you told everyone you liked me for some ridiculous reason?"

"I-I said that?" Zim suddenly panicked, "I…uh…I mean…no…I won't deny that…"

Dib smiled before saying, "I'm glad."

"Does this mean we're in some kind of _earth relationship_ now?"

"If you want to be."

"…I _guess_ that wouldn't be a _terrible_…thing…"

"Are you saying yes?"

"…yes…"

Dib then took the opportunity to hug Zim into himself, which Zim skittishly responded to.

"So what exactly _are we_ then, Dib-Worm?"

"Um…I don't know…a couple, maybe?"

"Hmm, I have a question?"

"Yes?"

"What's "friends with benefits?"

Dib swore to kill his sister that night, however, other than that, he couldn't remember having a better birthday.

* * *

END A/N: I got distracted writing this twice from kuroshitsuji and then animal crossing xD anyway, I finally finished it, yay me! xD so Dib's and Zim's relationship is _finally_ going somewhere…sort of xD lol, and Gir is still calling things the wrong names :3 lol, I LOVE Dib's dad xD but it's sad that he puts his work before his children ok, hope you all enjoyed! Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	11. Ch10: Coming Undone

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Ten: Coming Undone

A/N: yay! I've gotten past 30,000 words and to ten chapters 8) YAY FOR MY MUSE AND EVERYONE WHO INSPIRES ME TO CONTINUE! 8D Now, without further ado, chapter ten^^

To Darkdagers: lol, ooohh that's not good D: I use a pillow for my laughter xD he, he is xD and yes :D

To 1337kitsune: Yay, I'm glad, and yes Dib's dad is pretty awesome so far x3 lol, that's what happens when I continuously write till 6am xD I fixed it though :3 but it is easy to mix them up, I usually catch myself though because I constantly re-read things xD lol, they should've blown up, I can see it now BOOM XD Good, cause here it is, and yaayy, that means so much to mee 8D thank you^^

To Ebony3111: lol, yes, even though I don't like fluff, I added some anyways xD but things won't always be fluffy :3

To VampiressKatasandra: I did too 8D he is x3 with his SUPER TOAST! Thank you soo much! Lol, I stay up all night reading too xD well, now I stay up all night writing but…:3 thanks again! I'm soo glad you like it, here's another chapter 8D

To UberSasukeFan: thank you and good, cause now you do 8)

To genderless-but strait: lol, yes xD but that's why it was so fun to write :D xD Thank yoouuu :D I'm glad 8D

To MoonToy: lol xD fast enough for you? x3

To Mio-Chan's Return: *begins to ignore Mio's review-* hmm, guess I _have_ to respond -_- just kidding xD lol, but in the end he stayed! After…well…Dib blackmailed him =w=

To Danny Anime Girl: yay! thank you! I'm glad! And mine tooo! Lol, I don't, I just don't think Sebby'd ever be interested in him xD and haha, yes, it's kinda funny, kinda sad x3 poor Zim and his ever present confusing emotions D: lol, yes, but they still all go together xD that's what makes it awesomer x3 lol, I still love that chapter too^^ and don't worry about it, I don't mind x)

(thanks for 75+ reviews^^)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

It'd been two weeks since Dib's birthday, and Zim had to admit, he was enjoying his _relationship_ with Dib. Not that they did things much different then they used to, Dib just did _things_ with him more then before…and he couldn't help but enjoy it.

"W-what are you doing, _DIB?_" Zim suddenly exclaimed as he was brought at of his thoughts by Dib's hands roaming under his clothes.

"Exploring you," Dib stated simply before pressing his lips against Zim's, though Zim quickly backed away.

"Why?"

"I don't know…curiosity?"

"When humans are curious they stick their hands under others' clothing?"

"No!…Well actually…never mind…I meant I was curious about the parts of your body that you _don't_ show."

"Well, I could take my clothes off if you really wanted me to-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Not that…I wouldn't _like_ that I just meant…I was exploring how the rest of your body…felt." Dib's face had flushed bright red by the time he was done explaining, though Zim seemed unfazed still.

"Am I supposed to explore you, too, then?"Zim asked after a second, naive as ever.

"…Uh…" Dib didn't know how to respond to that.

"Well, _whatever_…I guess you can do what you want, _Dib-worm_," Zim said after Dib still hadn't replied. Dib merely blushed again before nodding quickly, Zim _really_ needed to stop being so _naive_.

* * *

Gir was at Zim's house without Zim, _for once_, though instead of getting into trouble, he was sleeping. Which is why when a "certain important transmission" came in, there was no response to it. Gir continued to dream happily as the message was alerted hauntingly over nearly all of Zim's base's monitors, seeming to bring despair from its very looks.

* * *

Dib and Zim were lying quietly on Dib's bed, when Zim decided to ask Dib a question.

"What's sex?" Zim asked as the tranquil atmosphere was shattered around Dib.

"A-ah, um, w-why are you asking that?" Dib stuttered as he looked to Zim, who seemed to be focusing very hard on something.

"Well, almost _all_ the humans in the show me and Gir watch together have _sex_ when they're in a relationship," Zim started, "but we haven't done _that_, and so I want to know why… and what it is." Dib really wanted to know what shows Gir was watching with Zim now, but he had other matters to deal with at the moment.

"W-well, _usually_ it's something two people do when they're _really_ close to each other and want to express it in a physical way and also-" Dib began before Zim interrupted him.

"Aren't _we_ really close?" Zim asked, as Dib nearly slammed his head into a wall.

"Well, _yeah_, I guess…but…were too young and-"

"You're eighteen, an adult, and I'm over that in _human_ years."

"Well, yeah, but…we're different species-"

"You've never been bothered to do _other_ things with me even though we're of… _different species_."

"Well I uh…I guess…I just didn't want to force anthing on you...and scare you away…"

"Sex is scary?"

"It can be, I guess."

"You guess? Haven't you ever done _sex_ before?"

"No, I didn't think I'd ever find someone I wanted to have it with…"

"Do you _want_ to have sex with me?"

"Well…"

"Then just do it! I don't mind…"

"I…Uh…but! It'll _hurt_ and…"

"I don't _care_! If it's something _humans_ do to prove they're really close to someone…I want to do it…with you…"

"There's other _non-physical_ ways to do that too, you know?"

"Dib-worm, stop trying to talk yourself out of doing something you want…"

"But! I don't want you to regret doing it ,or hate me, or-"

"I _won't_…I promise you."

"You'll actually promise something to me?"

"…I guess…"

"But you'd also have to trust me and-"

"I _do_ trust you…b-but, not _completely_ or anything…BECAUSE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM WOULD NEVER COMPLETELY TRUST SOMEONE!" Dib laughed at Zim's same old antics.

"Okay, if this is what you _really_ want…"

"I _do_, and shut up _meat puppet_ you want it too.."

"You don't even _know_ what it is that you _want_."

"Guess you'll have to _show me_…"

Dib sighed as he knew he _couldn't_ turn back now, and finally gave in to Zim's temptations.

* * *

The next morning, Zim woke up _very_ sore. Sex definitely was _not_, what he thought it'd be like, but the way he'd felt during it was…indescribable. He decided he'd have to do it again some time… he doubted Dib would argue about it again after the way he'd acted _last night_. After laughing briefly at the thought, Zim tried to get up, but was held captive by Dib's arms.

"DIB! LET GO!" Zim whispered harshly as Dib grumbled in his sleep and held onto Zim tighter, "YOU DON'T WANT YOUR SISTER OR FATHER TO WALK IN WHEN WE'RE IN BED TOGETHER, _WITHOUT CLOTHES, _DO YOU?" Dib merely remained asleep, so Zim did the most logical and non-romantic thing he could think of, and smacked his hand across Dib's forehead.

"OW!" Dib yelled as he suddenly shot up, while releasing Zim to hold his head, "What was that for?"

"I needed to walk you up, stupid Dib-worm," Zim replied with a scoff, before freezing when he heard Dib's sister across the hallway.

"Dib! Why are you yelling?" Zim heard as Gaz marched her way down the hall.

"W-what should we do?"

"I don't KNOW, stupid, _DIB_!"

"Quick! Hide under the covers!"

Zim quickly hid underneath Dib's red covers, right as Gaz burst open the door.

"Alright, Dib! What's going on?" Gaz demanded as she eyed Dib suspiciously.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Dib replied calmly, trying to cover his nervous-ness.

"Why don't you have clothes on?" Gaz questioned suspiciously, as she looked around her brother's room.

"N-no reason, it just got…stuffy…in my room last night so I…took my…clothes off." Dib responded, knowing full well that it was a stupid response.

"Uh-huh, yeah, so then… why are Zim's clothes on the floor?" Gaz asked sarcastically, as she eyed Zim's clothes.

"He…uh…lent them to me…" Dib replied lamely, while Gaz rolled her eyes.

"Okay, yeah, sureee…I'm going to forget this happened," Gaz stated as she then turned around and walked out of Dib's room, Dib felt as if he was going to faint from embarrassment.

"So…I'm guessing we should've hid my clothes, hmm?" Zim asked as he came out from underneath Dib's covers, making Dib's face grow hotter.

"Shut up."

Dib's room then grew quiet for a minute, when Zim realized something important.

"Gir's still _alone_ in my house!" Zim suddenly exclaimed, "The place could be _ruined_ by now!" Before Dib could say anything, Zim had his clothes back on and was out his window…at least breakfast wouldn't have to be _as_ awkward with his sister then…

* * *

Zim hurried into his base and expected complete destruction…but all he found…was Gir sleeping on his couch. He _almost _woke Gir up, when he noticed a message on the TV screen. He gasped at the senders of it, shortly reliving the awful message he'd gotten from them weeks ago. Zim decided to ignore Gir, and instead quickly flew down a lift to his main base.

Zim looked hesitantly at his computer…before slowly looking up, and requesting, "Play Message," Zim knew he didn't _really_ want to see it though.

"Zim," Red began as he and Purple appeared in a little box on the screen, "We are giving you ten days to evacuate Earth, if you don't, you'll most likely end up executed with the rest of the humans, choose your fate."

"Yeah! CHOOSE YOUR FATE!" Purple quickly added with a laugh, before red began to laugh too, and the transmission ended. Zim's antennas dropped as the message screen disappeared, and his face turned cold.

"Get me Gir," Zim commanded icily to his computer.

"Yes, master," Computer complied quickly, opening a hole in the ceiling and sending Gir barreling into the floor.

"Ow…Hi Zim!" Gir yelled as he came to his senses and waved stupidly, Zim merely glared at the act.

"Get what you want from Earth, _GIR_, we're leaving as soon as possible," Zim then commanded, beginning to walk away.

"B-but, why? I don't wanna leave Earth…" Gir said as he began to sniffle.

"Earth will be _invaded_ in _TEN DAYS,_ GIR! We _can't_ stay, or we'll be destroyed." Zim yelled, taking his anger out on Gir.

"But what about Dib?" Gir asked while frowning, making Zim stop in his tracks.

"I-" Zim began, before looking confused, "He doesn't- I don't-!" Zim's eyes narrowed, _why couldn't he just brush off his feelings like he always could?_

Zim continued to try and say that he didn't care, over and over again, but now matter WHAT, part of him kept saying…_ that's a lie_… And eventually, have gave up, because he _knew _that it_ was_ just a lie…he just didn't…know what to tell Dib…and…although he just wanted to run, if he did…Dib would be…

"It's okay, Zim," Gir said as he walked over and tried to comfort Zim, but Zim refused to be comforted.

"No it's not, Gir," Zim finally responded, "It's not okay…Dib's world is about to be destroyed and I _can't_ do anything about it…he'll hate me…because I'm so…useless…"

"He won't hate you," Gir tried to soothe as he patted Zim's shoulder, "And _I_ don't think you're useless, and neither does Dib...I think…"

"I don't know if _you_ thinking I'm useful is a very good thing," Zim replied with a dead-sounding laugh.

"Why don't you just tell Dib what's going on?" Computer's voice suddenly interrupted, catching Zim off guard.

"B-but, I _can't-_"

"Why not?"

"Well…"

"If you tell him, I'm sure he could think of a way to protect himself and those who he cares about, so telling him is _not_ a bad idea."

"I…I guess you're right…"

Zim let his head drop, before putting his "disguise" on, and walking out his base. Ready to tell Dib the truth…even if it meant _he himself _would be rejected…

* * *

Dib was relaxing watching TV, when he heard someone begin furiously knocking on his door. Dib rolled his eyes and got up.

"What is it, Zim?" Dib asked as he opened his front door, throwing Zim off balance and into his arms. Zim seemed dazed for a second, before becoming alert again.

"Your world's about to be destroyed," Zim deadpanned, wanting to get it over with quickly.

"Zim, I thought you'd given up destroying the Earth," Dib replied, sighing at Zim's never ending antics.

"I NEVER SAID THAT!...however, that's not why I'm here! _I'm_ not the one who's going to destroy it as of now," Zim scoffed, angry that Dib thought he was just being over dramatic again.

"Oh really? Who?" Dib questioned, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"My people! THE IRKENS! They've given your precious _EARTH_ ten days before they destroy it and enslave the _humans_…" Zim exclaimed, hoping Dib would believe him.

"Why would they do that if you're supposed to be taking care of the Earth?" Dib then asked. Zim felt his face drop…he hadn't wanted explain _that_ reason to Dib. Zim sighed, _if it would get Dib to believe him…_

"I've always been a joke to my people…" Zim began, eyes downcast, "they tried banishing me… but I came back to them anyway…So they sent me to an unknown planet,_ your planet_, in hopes I'd be destroyed .But I wasn't…so they decided they'd mess with me and _pretend_ I was an invader. Though they finally got sick of it…and now…they're going to destroy Earth to spite me."

Dib was silent for a minute, "They'd destroy a planet…just to spite you?" Dib asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, The Tallest are very cruel, they've let years of power run to their heads…" Zim stated, staring at the ground.

"How long does Earth have left?" Dib asked after a minute, finally seeming to believe Zim.

"Ten days," Zim replied in an empty voice, "I-I'm sorry…Dib…If I hadn't come here you wouldn't be in this mess and-" Zim stopped as Dib's hands lifted up his face so they we're eye to eye.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you came here," Dib soothed, as Zim's expression became one of anger.

"B-But! Because of _me_ your world is _DOOMED_," Zim exasperated, trying to back away.

"I'm sure they would've found and destroyed my world eventually, without you," Dib replied simply, latching his hands onto Zim's shoulders so he couldn't run.

"But-!" Zim tried to continue but Dib only shushed him.

"I'm sure I can find a way to protect my world, or at least the people in it, so don't be angry with yourself over something you can't control!" Dib yelled, though it held no harshness, and Zim shut up, "the only hard part will be getting everyone to believe us." And Dib, really, wasn't sure how he was going to do _that_…

* * *

END A/N: oh, plot, where have you been hiding? XD lol, I needed to build Zim and Dib's relationship up more before moving the plot forward, but now it's finally back xD lol, and yes, Dib and Zim had only been in an _actual_ relationship for two weeks before having sex…but, meh, I couldn't make them wait _forever_(or past a month, really xD) but they're both adults(though still in school x3) and they don't seem like a pairing that would wait long 8) haha, if you're sad about there being no lemon, I don't _like_ to write long things that have no point, so I usually skip them but if a lot of you _really_ wanted me to write one…maybe I'll make a one-shot for it or something =w= I couldn't get past the first couple pages of this chapter without giggling insanely, blushing, and head-desking, but eventually I got through xD(even though it was only _suggesting_ things, I still couldn't help giggling to no end x3) Oh yes! One more thing! I made a quick drawing of my version of Dib and put the link to it on my profile, so check it out if you want^^ Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	12. Ch11: Crazy

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Eleven: Crazy

A/N: So it's been five days…that's a record! A sad record D: but I was busy with work and…ok, so I was watching xxxHolic too, psh, but I still wanted to write but I didn't have time and then all my dreams had Dib and Zim and weird things happened x) (my subconscious was telling me to write =w=) Watanuki kind of reminded me of Zim xD(only crazier and he actually likes a girl…not that it matters, he'll end up with Doumeki in my mind XD)ehem…anyway…to chapter 11!

To Danny Anime Girl: thank you! Yes,yes, they should be kidnapped and killed xD and good, cause here it is

To Darkdagers: lol,yay, I'm glad x)

To Invader Ang: lol XD maybe I'll make a one shot just for you or something, I don't want to have to change my story's rating or make other people uncomfortable x3 if there is a next time! DUN DUN DUNNNN! :3

To genderless-but strait: thank you sooo much 8D and yes, Gaz knows ALL

To UberSasukeFan: yes, well, for the moment xD and technically it isn't love yet…but things always change! 8D yes, they should die, however… :3 stuff and things I can't spoil 8)

To VampiressKatasandra: thanks, lol xD huraayy! 8D

To Ebony311: I do to 8D and things'll be epic but…you'll see :3 xD

To DarkRatchet: nice to meet you, thanks so much^^ and yes 8) here's an update ;3

To SadisticxxQueenxx: thank you so much!(pocky IS yummy 8D) and I love those chapters too^^ and I hope you do :D

To 1337kitsune: lol, Zim's pretty good at failing at seducing ;) xD yes! And, I was beginning to wonder where it had gone too, I just had so much relationship development to get through first D: but it was fun writing it^^ lol, I hear everyone's voices as I write and then read over things, I even see everything going on in my head x3 and yes, yes you MUST!

To Doom Dragonness: it ok, and I love writing it so I'm not planning on stopping^^ And I'm really glad I could make you laugh so much^^ hope I continue to make you laugh!~

Mio-Chan's Return: you know, I always know it's your review because yours is _always_ the longest xD(I'll have to give out reviewing awards at the end of this x3) and YES I WOULD! BWAHAHAHAHA! Not really D: I love you! Let's get married! 8D XD oooo, I wanna join! You know kuroshitsuji too? xD yay! Haha, the 2nd season is RIDICULOUS xD ok, mmm, to the PAST! 8)

(Almost 90 reviews :O I LOVE you guys :D If I get over a hundred…I'll die 8D and then come back to life and write continuously xD)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

It'd been _two days_ since Dib had tried to convince everyone the world was coming to an end…and he had, well…UTTERLY FAILED at getting anyone to believe him…except Keef and Gretchen… but they didn't really count as anything to Dib. Dib sighed as Zim, who was lying on his chest, studied him.

"What's with you, Dib-Worm?" Zim inquired, noticing the _human_ boy's troubled look.

"I just…" Dib started before sighing and letting his head fall back on his pillow, Zim nearly hissed.

"What is it?" Zim demanded as he crawled up until his clawed-hands were on Dib's shoulders.

"It's…" Dib started as Zim's disguised eyes bore into his, "It's just that…no one believes me-" Dib started before Zim interjected.

"Then come up with a different plan,_ pathetic human_," Zim scoffed. Dib's eyes widened at the advice, before they softened.

"The only other plan I have is to ask my dad but he probably won't believe me either," Dib finally replied with another sigh.

Zim rolled his eyes, before stating, "Then come up with a back-up plan." Dib looked confused.

"A back-up plan?" Dib questioned.

"Yes, a way to protect the _filthy_ humans in case all else fails," Zim explained, making Dib immediately brighten.

"That's actually a good idea!" Dib announced as Zim scowled at Dib's words, "I mean…you've had good ideas before…just…"

"Shut up," Zim cut off harshly, before dropping his false malice, and laying back down on Dib. Dib smiled at the act, and let his room ease into silence.

"Hey, Zim?" Dib questioned after a few minutes of peace, causing Zim to grumble. "You-" Dib started, before shaking his head, "…never mind." Zim considered asking Dib what he wanted to know, but then decided to brush it off, and fall asleep in Dib's arms instead. _You won't run away when the Irkens get here, will you?_ Dib questioned Zim in his mind, before shaking his head again, _no…I can't be selfish…If you're afraid then…I'll…_ Dib fell asleep before he could finish the thought.

* * *

Zim knew Dib wanted to save the humans and all…but he couldn't figure out _why_. It was the next day, at Skool, and all the kids were mocking Dib for telling them the world was going to end. Zim desperately wanted to kill some people as they pushed Dib's lunch tray from his hands, and the fact that Gretchen and Keef were now sitting at their table…didn't make it any better.

"Calm down, Zim," Dib said as he tried to rid his clothes of food, and sat down beside Zim. Zim glared.

"Why should I calm down when the PATHETIC HUMANS are messing with the _one_ _human_ who is trying to help them?" Zim demanded, slamming his hands on the table.

"B-but, we're here to help too-" Gretchen and Keef began before Zim cut them off.

"SHUT UP! YOU TWO MIGHT AS WELL NOT EXIST!" Zim yelled, making them cower back, seething until Dib placed his hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Yelling isn't going to do anything," Dib stated as Zim turned his head away and continued to seethe quietly.

"I'll beat them into believing you…" Dib heard Zim mumbling, making him roll his eyes.

"Violence against the people you're trying to help won't solve anything either," Dib deadpanned, causing Zim to tense and angrily turn around.

"Maybe if I beat them enough they'd stop being so _STUPID!"_ Zim remarked, keeping his anger until Dib caught his face in his hands.

"I think that'd only make them more idiotic," Dib replied with a laugh, before bringing Zim closer and pressing their lips together. Zim felt his entire face flush, much to his dismay, and his anger quickly dissipated as he kissed Dib back.

"Calmer now?" Dib asked as he finally backed away, to which Zim averted his eyes.

"S-Stupid human of COURSE not…maybe you should try again..." Zim responded, face flushing even more.

"Maybe I should," Dib replied nonchalantly, before pressing his lips to Zim's once more.

Keef cheered as they did this, unnoticed in the background, while Gretchen's smile completely dropped, making Zim think kissing Dib at Skool was all the sweeter.

* * *

Gir wasn't sure if Zim was still leaving Earth, but he'd decided he'd protect as many animals as he could by finding them and then keeping them in Zim's base. Zim would be _so_ proud of him! So far, he'd gotten twelve squirrels, three dogs, five cats, a snake, two gerbils, a moose, seven ducks, the mute kid from next door, a bunny rabbit, a gopher, and a lawn chair. They were causing _quite _a ruckus, but Gir figured Zim's Computer could handle them, and left to find Zim.

Zim's computer quietly cried on the inside as the animals set to destroy Zim's base, leaving him alone to cage them as Gir danced out the door.

* * *

As Dib got home from Skool with Zim and Gir, who had tagged along at some point, he found out his dad would be coming home for one of his rare _"family nights."_

"Looks like tonight's a perfect night for plan number two," Zim whispered as Gaz walked away, muttering about how Dib had better not mess up family night.

"Looks like it," Dib replied, before hoping to no end everything would go okay.

* * *

Gaz scowled as she sat in her room and played on her Game Slave 4. She _knew_ Dib was going to do something stupid while their dad was around, and it was pissing her off. She _already_ had to deal with staying in her room because she didn't want to see what Zim and Dib were doing in the living room, and by god, if Dib messed up ANOTHER family night…he was dead…No excuses. She. Would. Make. Him. PAY!

* * *

It was evening now, and Professor Membrane had just arrived home. Dib was happy that his dad had decided to order something to the house instead of going out…it would make talking easier…However…the way his sister was constantly glaring at him was freaking him out.

"Son! Daughter! Friend! Weird Dog!" Professor Membrane greeted as he opened his door, smiling at everyone, "Who wants PIZZA?"

* * *

Dinner seemed to go by uneventfully at Dib's house, other then Gaz throwing Gir into the trashcan…but that was a different story. Zim couldn't help but frown at the serious look on Dib's face…He…hoped everything would go well… Zim gave Dib a reassuring look as he dragged Gir out of the kitchen, and went to wait in Dib's living room. Gaz had left long ago.

* * *

Dib looked to his plate instead of his dad as soon as everyone else had left.

"What's wrong, son?" Professor Membrane asked as Dib continued to stare at his empty plate, "Troubles in bed or something?" Dib's head immediately shot up, face completely red.

"W-WHAT? NO!...WAIT! I-uh…I mean…I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU!" Dib spazzed, before quickly trying to calm himself down.

"What is it?" Professor Membrane asked with a gentle, concerned look, while Dib took a deep breath and sighed.

"I-The world it's," Dib began before shaking his head and beginning again, "The Earth is going to be attacked and most likely destroyed in less than a week."

"Hmm," Professor Membrane responded, giving Dib some hope.

"D-do you believe me?" Dib asked, nearly breathless.

"…No, I don't," Professor Membrane finally replied, crushing Dib's slight hope into a thousand pieces.

"B-but! You HAVE to believe me this time! Or the Earth will-!" Dib was harshly shushed by his father before he could finish.

"Dib, son, I love you…I do…It's just…you're _crazy_ so…to actually _BELIEVE_ this ridiculous theory would make me look bad…and" Professor Membrane began as Dib started to tune out and felt smaller and smaller by the second.

"…As if the world would just _out of NOWHERE_ be destroyed it's so…" Dib tried not to listen as he father continued.

"…And how would you even KNOW THIS?" Professor Membrane finally finished, crossing his arms and not noticing the hopeless look on Dib's face. Dib briefly thought of telling is father, when he thought of the consequences of exposing Zim…and dropped it.

"I-I just know," Dib replied after a minute, making his father laugh.

"Well _just knowing_ isn't enough to make me believe you or put any thought into further checking out the "Destroying Earth Situation." Professor Membrane stated with a mocking laugh, before getting up to leave.

"Some days, I wish you'd just get over your delusions and be _normal_," Dib heard his father say as he left the kitchen, making him feel all the more hopeless.

* * *

Zim was waiting in the living room when he noticed Professor Membrane walking out of the kitchen and shaking his head, Zim tried not to get upset as he heard him mumble about his son being incompetent and not knowing fiction from reality. Once the coast was clear, Zim quickly hurried to the kitchen, to find Dib with his head in hidden in his arms.

"He didn't believe me," Dib announced, barely audible through his arms, as Zim walked up to him.

"So what? There's still a back up plan, isn't there?" Zim questioned, while wrapping his arms around Dib's neck to comfort him.

"Yeah…" Dib answered, before finally lifting his head up, and stroking a hand across Zim's face.

"Ok so…we need to protect the _humans_…but how?" Zim asked as Dib stood up.

"I don't know," Dib replied…before smiling devilishly.

"But thinking up a plan _isn't _what I want to do tonight," Dib announced, in an overly suggestive tone.

"Then what is?" Zim asked, causing Dib nearly to fall to the floor.

"Uh…" Dib started, before deciding to show Zim another way, and swinging him up into his arms.

"D-Dib? What are you doing?" Zim asked as he tried to keep his face from flushing, Dib smirked.

"Taking you to my bedroom," Dib replied, to which Zim was about to ask why…when he finally realized what Dib had been implying. Dib laughed when Zim's face turned a few shades darker, looks like Zim was _faintly_ starting to catch onto things, and Dib couldn't help but feel better when Zim didn't put up the slightest protest.

Yes, figuring out things out later wouldn't be fun… but that didn't mean that Dib couldn't have his fun _now_, with Zim…especially when Zim was completely for it, too.

* * *

The next morning Dib woke up feeling a _lot_ better than he had after talking to his dad, and Zim sprawled across him once again made he feel all the better.

"DIBBB! MORNING!" Gir suddenly yelled as he popped up from under Dib's covers, shattering all tranquility, as he had a knack to do so.

"G-Gir, when did you get here?" Dib asked as Gir smiled up at him.

"Well, I was in your room for most of the night…"Gir began, making Dib nearly black out, "But then I went away for a while…and when I came back, you and Zim were here asleep!...Without clothes!" Dib still felt like blacking out, but not as much as he would've if Gir had seen them doing-

"Why are you disrupting my sleep, _Gir_?" Dib suddenly heard from Zim, breaking his train of thoughts.

"I wanted to say good morning to Dib!" Gir replied enthusiastically, before being thrown off Dib's bed by Zim.

"SHUT UP,_ GIR!_" Zim yelled as Gir got up and skipped out of Dib's room. He sighed before he lied back down on Dib.

"Go back to sleep," Zim mumbled, before closing his eyes and hugging himself into Dib, Dib couldn't help but laugh before closing his own eyes and drifting off again.

* * *

Gir was happy as Dib and Zim finally came out of Dib's room, fully clothed. Gir wondered briefly why they'd taken their clothes off in the first place, before remembering he'd made waffles.

"I made WAFFLES!" Gir suddenly yelled as Zim glared and him and Dib smiled.

"Thanks, Gir," Dib said with a laugh, while Zim mocked him before they both sat down.

"EAT!" Gir shrieked, before jumping into one of the many piles of waffles on Dib's table… At least no one would hungry.

* * *

After eating waffles, Dib and Zim began their normal walk to Skool.

"So what are we going to do about protecting the _humans_?" Zim asked as they walked.

"Hmm," Dib began, "Maybe we could make a…big underground-type thing…that we could keep a lot of people in, and we'd have to stock it with supplies and weapons…and we'd need some way to keep from being found out…"

"I could use Irken technology to build it quickly and give it a protective barrier that hides it from the Irkens eyes," Zim offered.

"But wouldn't they notice their own technology?" Dib asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I could always do some modifications so they won't be able to detect it."

"Would that really work?"

"Probably, as long as none of the _humans_ mess it up, or give away it's location to the Irkens." Dib contemplated this for a minute.

"Alright," Dib finally announced, "then let's do it, we'll protect everyone even if they refused to believe us at first."

"If that's what you want, Dib-Worm," Zim replied, not very happy that the humans that mocked them would still live, but wanting Dib to be happy.

"Thanks for helping me, Zim," Dib said as they started to near Skool.

"I'm the reason your world is going to be invaded, you shouldn't thank me, stupid human" Zim scoffed, but Dib brushed it off and smiled anyway.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you _had_ to help me," Dib stated, causing Zim to turn his face away.

"Shut Up!" Zim yelled, causing Dib to laugh because he knew, deep down, Zim only said that when he was embarrassed… Maybe there really was hope for him and the world after all, though as long as he had Zim…he wouldn't be as devastated if it crumbled beneath his feet…

* * *

END A/N: hurray 8D I finished another chapter :3 I'm really looking forward to writing the next ones now! More action and drama to come xD there hasn't been much action yet(other than Dib and Zim getting it on XD) and that makes me sad hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it, especially the parts with Gir x3 Ok! That's it for now Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	13. Ch12: Greetings

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Twelve: Greetings

A/N: Helloo everyone 8D I went to a carnival today! And I just COULD NOT stop thinking of the carnival chapter I wrote XD it made me want to write EVEN MORE x3 I won two fish at it, and I named them Zim and Dib xD Dib I named especially cause he's a fishy with a big head :3 x3 I'm so happy, I've almost written over 100 PAGES and I've written over 40,000 words 8'D Ok, enough randomness…to the story^^(after replying to my reviewers, of course ;3)

To UberSasukeFan: yay! I'm glad you enjoyed the Gir-ness 8)

To Danny Anime Girl: thanks! 8D aww, I'm so glad to hear there are people eagerly awaiting new chapters :3 lol, XD your comment about eating Zim made me giggle, and good! Cause here it is 8D *gets covered by waffles*

To Ebony3111: yes, they are, and I hated having to write Membrane so mean since he's usually so awesome, but I had to remind everyone that no one really…well…believes Dib, not even his father D: thank you! I'm glad you still liked it :3

To genderless-but strait: lol, yay, I'm glad! And YES! YES THEY ARE :'3 xD Good, because here it is 8)

To Invader Ang: Nuuuu, that'd be meaner then the kids at Dib's Skool D: (psh, as if I could beat them at being cruel :P) and yes, it was a terribly sad ordeal but now my story will last LONGER! Ahh, I still like updating fast though :3 no! I don't want to *insert horrible fate here* D:

To MoonToy: thank you! And I try :3 thanks again x3 and oh really? :D in your spiral? That confuses me xD and yes, I'll never stop updating! :3 until…well…it ends…IT'LL JUST NEVER END :D

To Meta-Knight-1-fan: yes! He always wins epically 8D haha, I always do x3

To Mio-Chan's Return: YES! THEY ARE 8D lol, maybe I'll just write an xxxHolic fanfic after I'm finished with this one instead ;3 haha, just don't destroy Earth! D: I actually want to include them at some point xD I love em' x3 RESISTY! Lol, blonde Grell x3 and why do you miss them? D: they are back in the flesh with more fan-service xD the thing that makes it ridiculous is Alois and Claude disturbing them xP haha, yes I am :D *puts on go-go boots and jumps along* YAY! *Kool-Aid man sadly sulks in a corner saying ohh fuccckkk…my life* :3

(Almost 100 reviews now…Yay! :'D)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Dib awoke to cold water splashing across his face. He quickly shook it off and opened his eyes, before noticing Zim hovering over him.

"Pathetic _human_ you can't just pass out because your underground base is complete," Zim chided annoyed, before giving Dib a sympathetic look and helping him up.

"There's only two days until my words supposed to end," Dib said as Zim helped him up.

"Yes, but we're through with all the building and preparations we need to do," Zim replied, before sighing.

"That only means we'll have a place for everyone who's _left_ though…" Dib nearly choked, letting his head drop into his hands, "how many people will be slaughtered before they let us bring them to safety?"

"I don't know," Zim replied honestly, "But you can only do so much for your world and race, Dib."

"I know…I'll just…miss the way my world is now," Dib explained with a frown, "In a couple days…everything will be so…different…and out of control."

"Well…you won't be alone…" Zim whispered, causing Dib to lift his head.

"You won't leave me?" Dib asked in a meek tone, to which Zim looked offened.

"You thought, I, _ZIM_, would run away like a dog with it's tail between his legs?" Zim yelled as Dib backed away slightly.

"W-well, yeah, kind of…" Dib responded, before being slapped across the face.

"ZIM WOULD NOT LEAVE SOMEONE WHO…who meant a lot to him…to face the Earth alone…"Zim began to yell, before slowly losing his anger.

"I really mean that much to you, do I?" Dib asked as Zim tried to turn away, feeling hurt.

"…Yes…" Zim mumbled, before turning around and burying his face in Dib's shirt.

"I-I'm really glad," Dib responded as Zim clung onto him, letting his own arms wrap around Zim. _I'm so glad you won't leave me_,Dib continued in his mind, before letting his senses drift away.

* * *

Gir really liked the underground building Dib and Zim had made…It had EVERYTHING! Well…a LOT of things that Gir loved. Gir smiled endlessly as he played around in a playground that was in one of the _many_ rooms, and only wished Zim and Dib would wake up and play with him.

Gir looked around at all the animals he had set loose before smirking to himself. Playing with dozens of wild animals wasn't _that_ bad, however.

* * *

Another day had gone by, and there was only _one_ day until the Earth would be attacked. Zim frowned as Dib tried to keep his stress hidden, but he knew it was there, suffocating Dib.

"You're acting too calm, Dib-Worm," Zim announced as Dib looked away from the stars above Zim's house and down to Zim.

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, voice level.

"I mean there's less then a day until my people will attack yours…and your acting as if nothing's wrong," Zim explained, Dib's eyebrows immediately furrowed.

"I just…want to have some peace…before my world is invaded," Dib responded after thinking of what to say.

"You don't think you'll have peace eventually?" Zim questioned, staring up into Dib's eyes.

"Maybe…" Dib replied, "But…I don't know when I'll be able to feel peace of mind again…" Zim's face turned confused.

"Why don't you just ignore everything to keep a peaceful mind?" Zim asked as Dib nearly laughed a dull laugh.

"Because lying to yourself isn't healthy," Dib responded with a laugh, while poking a finger at Zim's forehead.

"Shut up," Zim scoffed, getting what Dib was implying, as he rarely did.

"The sky sure is clear tonight…" Dib stated after they had fallen into silence.

"Yeah…" Zim began, when an object came out of seemingly nowhere and started barreling towards Zim's house. Dib quickly jumped up as the object slammed into Zim's gnome-covered lawn, while Zim stayed where he was, gaping.

"M-My Tallest!" Zim stuttered as Dib glared at the two abnormally tall Irkens.

"Hello, Zim," Red greeted as he began to walk up to Zim, when Dib cut him off.

"What you want from Zim?" Dib exclaimed as he blocked Red from going any further.

"Aww, Zim has a pet! How cute!" Purple mocked as he appeared from the ship they'd landed roughly in Zim's yard.

"Look's more the Zim's the pet," Red joked in return, causing them both to begin laughing hysterically.

"Why are you _here_, tonight?" Zim asked with his eyes downcast as he stood up and shoved Dib aside.

"We wanted to see if you were still here!" Purple exclaimed happily, as he hugged onto Red.

"Yes," Red continued, "And if you were still here, we decided we'd give you one last warning to get out before we destroy the Earth."

"But it doesn't look like you're going to leave! So we're going to get to DESTROY you, along with this planet!" Purple finished excitedly, while Red nodded casually.

"Why are you two _doing _this to Zim?" Dib suddenly asked, angered by Red and Purple's words.

"Aww! I think we made him _mad_!" Purple chided as he tried to pinch Dib's face, but Dib quickly dodged out of the way.

"Why do you care anyway, _human_?" Red questioned, ignoring Purple's antics.

"…Because he's important to me," Dib answered, eyes turning dark as he began to glare, "which means I'm _not_ going to stand by idly and let you destroy him!"

"How precious," Red replied sarcastically, before using a more serious tone and asking, "Would you rather be destroyed in his place."

"I won't let you TOUCH him!" Zim suddenly growled, surprising Red and Purple, before they began to laugh.

"Look's like Zim's gone soft," Red joked to Purple, nudging him slightly.

"YEAH! SOFT!" Purple replied loudly, in an effort to mock Zim. Zim merely glared.

"You wouldn't _actually_ be able to defend him from us, would you?" Red questioned once he was done laughing, Zim tried to keep a strong face.

"I-!" Zim started, before Red cut him off.

"Okay, then I'm giving you an opportunity to save the Earth," Red announced, leaving Zim speechless as he threw a gun before Zim's feet, "You can shoot me and Purple down _right now_…but it has to be _you_." Zim glared, before picking up the gun and aiming it at Red, Purple gasped.

"W-what are you doing?" Purple whispered as Red remained calm.

"Relax, he won't _actually_ shoot us. He's too…Non-Irken like," Red replied, with lack of better words. Zim readied the gun held to shoot, but before he could…the thought of killing his own people…of killing the people who had always _seemed_ to care for him…stopped him dead.

"I-I can't do it…" Zim choked, dropping the gun and falling to his knees. Red and Purple began to laugh hysterically again as Zim suffered.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Purple yelled happily as he and Red went back into the ship they'd come from, Zim refused to move.

"Z-Zim?" Dib questioned as Zim continued to stay silent. "Zim it' okay-" Dib began when Zim shot up and grabbed his shoulders.

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" Zim screamed at Dib, causing toppled over, "I COULD'VE STOPPED THEM! BUT I-I JUST…" Zim felt his body collapse on itself and Dib quickly caught Zim in his arms.

"Don't say things like that, Zim," Dib tried to comfort as Zim kept his face hidden, "I understand, I do, if someone I respected my whole life gave me a chance to save the world by killing them…I don't think I'd be able to do it either…" Zim lightly punched Dib in the chest.

"But…The Tallest are EVIL and…" Zim started before Dib interrupted him.

"That just means you're not _like them_," Dib responded, causing Zim to look up.

"What do you mean?" Zim questioned, a lost look in his eyes.

"If you were like them, you would've killed them without a second thought…but you didn't…because you're _different _from normal Irkens…and that's not a bad thing," Dib explained, causing Zim to feel something he couldn't really explain.

"I-I guess you're right about…that…" Zim mumbled, while wrapping his arms around Dib's neck and burying his face in his shirt.

"I know I am," Dib whispered with a small smile, before carrying Zim along to his house.

* * *

Gir was feeling a little down, he liked Dib's underground thing and all…but he didn't want to be stuck in it FOREVER! He wanted to explore! And run! And…and…he got distracted by a bird.

"Wait, Birdy! I wanna fly too!" Gir yelled as he jumped up and rocketed off after the bird. The bird didn't know how any of its bird friends would _ever_ believe this…

* * *

Purple sighed as he and Red hovered over Earth, in wait of the next day.

"What's wrong?" Red asked as Purple continued to sigh.

"I just…really want to make Zim SUFFER tomorrow…" Purple replied with a frown. Red thought about this for a minute, before smiling a sinister smile.

"I have the _prefect_ plan to make him suffer," Red announced, smirking as Purple brightened.

"Oh really? What?" Purple asked excitedly as Red leaned his head over Purple's, before whispering…

* * *

Dib thought he would awake the next morning to screaming and destruction, but the only thing he awoke to was the peaceful sight of Zim and Gir sleeping beside him. He sighed a breath of relief, before wondering if he should really be relived and be more worried of what was to come.

The next few hours seemed to go by just as…normally. Dib and Zim then went to Skool, got past lunch, and we're now in gym. Dib swore the paranoia was going to drive him _insane_…well, more insane then he was believed to be anyway. Dib was starting to wonder if the Irkens had actually been _bluffing_ the whole time…when the ground began to shake.

All the students immediately went into a panic as the ground began to shake and crumble, Dib tried to run with Zim as the ground tore apart over the playground they had gym at, when all the destruction suddenly stopped. Dib slowly turned around.

Kids were strewn everywhere, as was the shitty playground everyone had become accustomed to, but none of that surprised him, the thing that _did_ surprise him however, was a giant screen that had come from Earth and was now presenting itself next to the Skool.

"Hello, Zim, Dib," Red greeted as he and Purple came onto the screen, "We have a _surprise_ for you…"

* * *

END A/N: CLIFFHANGER 8D bwahahahaha XD yay! Finally some more exciting things happen! I can't wait to write the next chapter!...but at the same instance…AHHH, I can't say :3 Hmm, this chapter wasn't as long as most, but that's because the next chapter will probably longer! AND…I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger xD I'm evil :3 ok, that's it for now^^ Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	14. Ch13: Loss

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Thirteen: Loss

A/N: Helllo everyone 8D I couldn't write for a couple days because I procrastinated on my school make-up work but now it is DON E so I can write again, yay~ Ok, so…thank you SO MUCH for 100+ reviews!(now let's get over 200 xD)Oh, and another reason I couldn't write was because my computer got a virus but I'm on a back-up account so…NOTHING CAN STOP ME 8D ok! Here's another chapter for you all ;)

To UberSasukeFan: hmmm, maybe xD and yes, yes they are x3

To Mio-Chan's Return: I LOVE YOU 8D…ok, now that I've done that for you,x3, I found your DA account 8D I added you to my watch x)…I haven't done anything on there for a while =] and ooohhh, sounds interesting XD*waves as you go back into time again*

To Ebony3111: yes he is 8) and yeshh, I know how you feel D: and so glad, thank you so much! :3

To 1337kitsune: thank you for your double review xD yes he is, and they are! And to the second review, thank you :D and it WAS a fun carnival 8D I thought that too, but then I realized it was over ten chapters and was like…woah xD also, it's not close to done, so yay XD yes, they are, thanks again, you do that xD

To Invader Ang: Um… WAFFLES 8D

To genderless-but strait: I don't know D: (JAWS music starts playing in the bg) and good, cause more is here ;3 xD

To Darkdagers: YESSS! 8D

To Danny Anime Girl: I KNOW XD I have fun having them do suggestive things that people may or may not catch onto x) I'd write about their relationship too but this is supposed to be and stay a ZADR fic…so… :3 it's just hinted x3 and you should tell me anyway xD or, tell me if your right or not after this chapter ;) haha, and thank you soo much! I'm so honored that you love my fic so much x3

(I had to add everyone's name to the dictionary again but I remembered them all XD)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Dib's mouth went dry and he swore his heart stopped as he looked up at the screen.

"D-DAD?" Dib cried as the screen panned out to show his dad, gun pointed at his heart.

"H-Hello, there, son," Professor Membrane replied calmly, though Dib knew deep down he was frightened.

"LET HIM GO!" Dib yelled at the screen as Red and Purple began to laugh, Zim hid his face.

"But we need him," Purple exclaimed after his laughing stopped, "he's someone _so many_ earthlings look up to…and he _also_ happens to be your dad." Dib nearly growled.

"What are you planning on doing to him?" Dib demanded as he tried to stay logical.

"We're going to kill him," Red announced dully, proving his point by pressing the gun he'd been holding into the fabric of Professor Membrane's shirt.

"WHY?" Dib exasperated, legs feeling shaky.

"To make you _humans_ lose hope and motivation for _saving_ your race and planet," Purple replied snidely, before laughing and grabbing Red's hand over the gun. Dib was about to yell something when a voice interrupted him.

"Don't worry, son," Dib heard from his father, making his anger drop and be replaced with sadness.

"B-but they're-" Dib tried to say but was only cut off again.

"Take care of your sister," Professor Membrane announced as The Tallest took of the gun's safety, "I love you both-"

Professor Membrane was cut off by a loud blast, leaving a hole where his heart should've been, "I'm sorry, Dib…" Professor Membrane whispered as he slumped over into the ground. Dib screamed as his dad laid unmoving, rage and sorrow filling his being.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Dib shrieked as he lunged towards the screen and punched it as hard as he could, causing his hand to bleed. Red and Purple laughed at the effort as the screen started to get scratchy.

"Oh, that was _SO MUCH FUN_," Purple exclaimed as he took Red's hand and left Professor Membrane's body in the park where they'd been. Red merely nodded before the screen blacked out. Everyone stared at Dib as the screen fell to the ground in a loud crash, Dib didn't move.

"Z-Zim," Dib finally mumbled after a few minutes of silence, causing Zim to jump, "I need you to help me…find my dad…" Zim didn't say a word. He only nodded and grabbed Dib's hand, walking him silently away from the scene that had just taken place…

* * *

Zim couldn't talk…Dib's father and just been _killed_ in front of _EVEYONE!_...Dib looked so broken…it worried Zim.

"How long do you plan on staying silent?" Dib asked suddenly, causing Zim to flinch.

"It's not like it's your fault or anything…there's nothing you could've done," Dib stated in an emotionless tone, looking sadly at Zim. Zim wanted to say something, when Dib's eyes filled with tears and he fell to his knees.

"Dib…" Zim whispered, kneeling down and letting Dib hold him as if letting go would kill him.

"I-I just stood there and watched!" Dib exclaimed as tears fell from his face, burning Zim, but he didn't mind.

"There's nothing you could've done, either," Zim voiced as Dib clung to him.

"I-I know that but!..." Dib started before he gave up and buried his face into Zim, who tried to soothe Dib by smoothing his hands over his hair. _I'm so sorry_…Zim thought with regret as Dib continued to cry in his arms.

* * *

It didn't take long for Dib and Zim to find Professor Membrane, or to then light him aflame in his honor.

"It's all we can do," Dib had commented as Zim watched Dib light his father on fire, "We have more important things to focus on." Zim had merely nodded skittishly as he saw the hurt still etched across Dib's face.

"Come one Zim," Dib suddenly announced, bringing Zim out of his thoughts, "We have to get as many people as we can to safety. Zim looked back briefly at the fire that had burned the remains of Professor Membrane, before nodding and hurrying after Dib.

* * *

Dib couldn't help but wonder if saving the people of his town was a _good_ thing. There they all were, huddled in the first area of his underground base, and all they could do was _stare_ at him and Gaz. It was _pissing_ him off.

"I'm taking a break," Dib announced harshly as all the people continued to stare with sympathetic eyes, dragging Zim along with his as he stomped down the base's hallways.

"D-Dib?" Zim questioned, as they continued to walk…Dib didn't reply.

"What are we doing?" Zim asked as they reached a doorway, which automatically opened in their presence.

"Taking a break," Dib replied, before leading Zim into one of the base's bedrooms, and shoving Zim gently onto the bed.

"…Okay…" Zim consented as Dib drew the lights and locked the door. Zim believed Dib was only doing this to escape his emotions…but if Dib just needed some time to escape for a while…he had no reason to argue. Zim closed his eyes as Dib pinned himself over him…

* * *

Dib woke up in a cold sweat, nearly flinging Zim off himself as he shot up, though Zim didn't wake up. Dib sighed once he realized he was no longer dreaming, in his dream everything…Dib shook his head…he didn't want to think about.

Dib thought about going back to sleep for a brief moment, before looking over to Zim, and nearly gasping. Zim was covered in burns, and a few bite marks. Dib let his head drop at the sight…he hadn't meant to hurt Zim… Dib felt awful, Zim hadn't even said anything…

Angry with himself, Dib silently lifted Zim off and got dressed…he needed some time alone…

* * *

Zim woke up alone hours later as the sun started to rise, he looked around the room he was occupying to find Dib no where in sight. Zim went to get up and look for Dib when he winced, looking down at his body to asses what was wrong. Zim sighed. _Dib must have felt bad and gone off…_Zim thought as he slowly got up and looked for his clothes. He didn't mind all the burns since he would heal fine within a day.

Once he was dressed, Zim walked out of the bedroom and began to walk down the hall to the main entrance, where everyone had been gathered yesterday…to find chaos. All the _humans_ were panicking about something and running around, crying and screaming. Zim shoved them out of the way and went to the base's entrance/exit to find out what was going on.

Zim opened the vault like door that kept the base secure, and walked down a brief hallway until he reached a ladder. He quickly climbed on it and turned another, much smaller, vault like door that opened to the outside. He peeked around the grass the door was hidden under briefly, before climbing out of the hatch-like space. What greeted him was saddening.

The entire town had been destroyed…and a few bodies littered the ground, people who _still_ had refused to believe Dib…Zim had no sympathy for them. All the wildlife and buildings had been burned, and blood of animals caught in the attack was strewn across the ground. Zim frowned as he noticed Dib, sitting on a cracked rock, watching the skies turn orange and gray, from the fire and smoke.

"The town's gone…" Dib mumbled as Zim walked into his view.

"I-I know," Zim replied, worried about Dib's current psychological state.

"I-I should go back and talk to everyone…" Dib stated as he got up, face void of anything.

"Dib-!" Zim exclaimed as Dib tried to hurry off, catching Dib's shoulder. Dib harshly shoved Zim off before looking guilty and running…leaving Zim alone…Zim's eyes darkened.

"Gir…" Zim announced to his wristwatch, making Gir pop up, "I need you…to bring my ship out of hiding and to me…"

"…YES!" Gir announced, appearing minutes later before Zim.

"Are we leaving Earth?" Gir asked curiously as Zim looked to where Dib had disappeared.

"…No…that's too risky, BUT…we're leaving here…"Zim explained, getting into his ship and taking off his disguise.

"But…what about Dib?" Gir asked as Zim scribbled furiously on a paper, before taping it to the rock Dib had been on.

"He's…better off without us…" Zim replied darkly, before grabbing Gir in and cloaking his spaceship.

* * *

Dib hadn't seen Zim since morning, and he couldn't help but feel bad. He'd _hurt_ Zim, and then shoved him off when he was trying to help. Dib felt like a dick.

"Have you seen Zim?" Dib asked around his base as everyone tried to act calm and normal.

"No." "Haven't seen him since yesterday." "Nope." We're the only answers he got, Dib began to worry.

"ZIM? GIR?" Dib yelled as he searched around his base, "Where are you?" Dib searched EVERYWHERE before deciding that maybe Zim was still outside. Dib quickly hurried out of the base and onto the surface, desperately searching as thunder rumbled overhead. A piece of paper fluttering on the rock he'd be on earlier immediately caught his attention.

Dib walked over and took the paper in his hands, reading it, then reading it again and again until he fell to his knees and dropped it.

I'm sorry-Zim

Was all it said, but he kept reading it anyway as if it would change it's context.

"What have I done?" Dib questioned himself before grabbing the paper and running back into his base.

* * *

Gaz was calming playing her Game Slave 4, when _DIB_ burst into the room he'd assigned to her.

"GAZ! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Dib yelled as he panted, out of breath from running.

"Sorry, can't," Gaz replied dully, attention not leaving her game.

"B-but! Zim… he-he's gone! And…" Dib started, before Gaz interrupted him.

"I always told you he would sleep with you and then run," Gaz stated as Dib began to seethe.

"STOP ACTING SO CALM!" Dib yelled as he ripped Gaz's game away, "OUR DAD WAS _KILLED_ AND YOUR JUST SITTING HERE _PLAYING GAMES_ AND _MAKING JOKES_ ABOUT MY MISERY!"

Gaz glared, before replying with, "Give me back my game."

"That's all you're going to SAY?" Dib exclaimed, seething even more as Gaz snatched her game back.

"Yep," Gaz responded, not looking up once as Dib stormed out.

* * *

It had begun to rain now, and Dib was searching the entire destroyed town for Zim…with no luck. It's been _hours_ and there was still no trace of him or Gir. Dib sighed. _I shouldn't have shoved him away like that_, Dib thought as he searched, _he must've felt so…bad…his race had just destroyed my town and father…and he was probably blaming himself again…especially after he couldn't kill his leaders…who then…_Dib's head hung, before he shook it and continued to search for Zim…even though it was getting dark…and raining…

* * *

Zim had traveled a lot of Dib's world in a few hours…he wondered what it would've looked like if it wasn't all…destroyed, or on fire, or crumbling… Zim frowned, and felt responsible. He could've ended it all…could've seen the world…_with Dib_…but now everything was in ruins. He could just _see_ the satisfied smirks on the Tallests' faces…it sickened him.

"Ohhhh! Look at that!" Gir suddenly squealed as the passed by some more ruins, Zim frowned.

"Yes, yes, it's very…thing…like…" Zim replied, mind too focused on other matters to _really_ care what he was saying.

"Yeah…" Gir responded admiringly, before turning around, yawing, and falling asleep. Zim figured he needed some rest as well as Gir began to snooze, and stopped his ship in some ruined city's alleyway.

"Goodnight…Gir…" Zim announced brokenly, before allowing himself to fall into an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

Dib had searched all night and into the morning…but had come up with nothing… Everyone tried not to stare for once as Dib walked in, looking colder than ever. Dib marched to the room he'd set up for himself and nearly broke down as he saw the picture with him, Zim, and Gir above his bed…He then _swore_ he wouldn't let the IRKENS who had caused Zim to feel so bad, and caused himself to _suffer _so much that he'd get _revenge_ if they ever showed their faces again…

* * *

END A/N: the drammaaa D: ahhh, I sort of hate myself for this chapter…but love myself at the same time xD I nearly cried writing this :C(emotional 8D) lol, I _actually_ wanted to write and Zim and Dib's little…bedroom escapade this time xD but chose not to…because I'M EVIL…actually cause I didn't want to change the ratings xD but…meh :3 How many people want to kill me, and/or Zim and Dib right now? :D…awesome 8) haha xD OH! And one last thing :D I drew the kissing scene from ch.4 a carnival comes and the picture from ch.8 feelings x3 they're on my profile if you wanna see ^-^ lol, if anyone else wants to make fan-art other then myself be my guest xD I'll die of happiness :3 ok, nough' randomness! Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	15. Ch14: Mistake

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Fourteen: Mistake

A/N: Hey everyone :D last chapter I want to say the loss of someone can sometimes serve as a type of aphrodisiac, which explains why…sex xD but I forgot…so I said it now x3 ok, that's all I have to say for now XD

To VampiressKatasandra: ooohhh, didja have fun? :D haha, I loveded him tooo…but, yeahh… and you'll just have to wait and find out what happened to the rest of the people in the world ;) xD

To Mio-Chan's Return: Of COURSE no cats died D: I love em' more then most people xD(they're my favorite animal and I have three of them) Because of…STUFF…I actually knew he was going to die, but I still made myself sad D: cause I still love him x3 and yes, I DO love you and your slightly insaneness 8D

To UberSasukeFan: lol, and then Zim would join him :3 xD

To Danny Anime Girl: Bwahaha, it's all a part of my EVIL PLAN…not really haha, good predications x3 and I love/hate you too 8) lol, thanks xD

To Invader Ang: DO IT 8D xD it'd be fun, and YES! I will…maybe :3 x3

To Ebony3111: I'll cry with you! And, ya never know ;3

To MoonToy: thanks sooo much :D and I'm sure yours are good tooo! No, no I don't, jk xD thanks again x3

To genderless-but strait: thank you :D and I'd love even stick drawings from people x3

To Darkdagers: I know

To lumpco: awww, thank you so much

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

~2 Months Later~

* * *

Zim had been traveling endlessly since he had left the humans, and had no plan to stop…however…He finally did stop(crash) when he lost control of his ship.

"Zim, are you alright?" Computer, whom Zim had transferred to his ship, asked as Zim held his head.

"Y-Yeah…" Zim replied, though his head was _killing _him.

"Aww, Zim's got a HEADACHE!" Gir exclaimed, jumping on Zim's head and trying to rub it.

"You'.Helping!" Zim growled as Gir kicked him in the face, before throwing him into the ship's window.

"Maybe you should take a break, you've been driving for months," Computer chided as Zim checked to make sure his ship was aright from the crash.

"I'm FINE!" Zim snapped harshly, before cringing at his own remark. Computer laughed at the display.

"REST ZIM! REST!" Gir yelled as Zim began to feel dizzy.

"F-fine!" Zim finally replied, before laying down and try to fall unconscious.

* * *

A few days went by and Zim didn't get any better, he might've even gotten _worse_.

"Maybe he's homesick!" Gir said to Zim's computer as Zim was taking a break outside.

"You mean from planet Irken?" Computer asked as Gir, who still liked to wear his dog costume, cocked his head.

"No, silly! From the town we lived at!" Gir replied, smiling happily.

"Well, it wasn't really a home…" Computer commented as Gir attempted to think it over.

"Buuttt…he seemed happy there!" Gir finally responded, not knowing how else to respond.

"That is true," Computer replied.

"So…it was _kind of_ like a home…thing…" Gir said, in the smartest way he could.

"Hmm…I don't know…" Computer started to say, before Gir stopped paying attention and got distracted by a piece of paper blowing around in the wreckage outside.

Computer sighed before turning over to Zim and hoping he'd be alright.

* * *

Zim REFUSED to believe anything was wrong with him, no matter how many times he would nearly crash or pass out, he brushed it off. This continued for many more days, until Zim crashed _right_ next to an opening in the Earth and nearly sent everyone to their deaths.

"FINE! I'll let you check my health!" Zim yelled as quickly drove far away from the opening, "But I'M TELLING YOU…nothing's wrong…"

"You've been passing out and getting chronic headaches," Computer stated as Zim stopped.

"…so…" Zim responded, making sure his ship was secure in place before letting go of the wheel.

"ZIM! DON'T DIE!" Gir yelled dramatically as Computer instructed him to leave. Zim rolled his.

"Let's get this over with!" Zim commanded once Gir was out of sight, leading computer to bring out a few needles and scanners.

* * *

Gir sat patiently outside as Computer checked on Zim…until he decided to explore. Gir laughed and completely forgot what he was doing as he chased around trash and went through Earth's ruins. There was just SO MUCH STUFF to get into, Gir loved it. Though he missed all the animals and people…though he was sure there had to be some hiding _somewhere_…like Dib. Gir sighed in wonder as he sat down and looked at all the destruction.

* * *

Zim was pissed. He wouldn't be…IF HIS COMPUTER WASN"T SPOTUING NONSENSE.

"Zim, I'm telling you the truth-!" Computer remarked as Zim once again covered his ears.

"LIES!"

"I TOLD YOU! Experimenting on yourself would lead to unwanted results-!"

"I got _rid _ofany _UNWANTED RESULTS!_"

"You missed one…"

"ZIM MISSES NOTHING!"

"So are you just going to ignore this till it smacks you in the face?"

"There's nothing to ignore!"

"Zim, like I said before, denial is _never healthy_…"

"…I have nothing to deny…"

"Alright, fine, be that way, but in time…you _won't_ be able to deny this anymore…especially if-"

"SHUT UP!"

Computer sighed at Zim's ignorance, before dropping the matter. He couldn't help but feel bad for Zim…However, it washis_ own_ fault…well…for the most part.

* * *

~6 Months Later~

* * *

Zim desperately wanted to keep denying things…but it was getting _so damn hard_! No matter what he seemed to do now…it was _always_ bothering him! He couldn't take it! He was going to go _insane_! Zim continued to think negatively until he felt an excruciating pain and cried out, before everything around him faded to black.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Zim blinked his eyes open and tried to recall what had happened. He then remembered feeling a lot of pain and…Zim looked around to find himself in his ship…and his computer…was holding… Zim looked away. He wanted to continue to deny things.

"What, Zim?" Computer asked as Zim clenched his eyes shut, "still want to deny what's right in front of you?" Zim didn't respond.

"Are you just going to dispose of…him?" Computer asked, causing Zim to nearly open his eyes. Computer noticed.

"Yes, he's a _boy_. Don't you want to see him?" Computer cooed, making Zim nearly flare with anger.

"No…but…I don't want to throw it away…" Zim finally replied, opening his eyes and looking at…the _thing_ Computer was holding. It looked human for the most part, with little five-fingered hands and toes, black hair, a nose, and pale skin…the only _alien_ aspect of it was the fact it had antennas instead of ears. Though it didn't move, or cry, and Zim thought it was dead.

Computer suddenly thrust the thing into Zim's arms, and he nearly dropped it, though he didn't because he knew it was delicate. Oddly, it moved when in Zim's arms, and Zim observed it as it opened its eyes…they were human, but the color of…his own… Zim hated it. It _mocked_ him to no end. He had run away, after failing Dib, and now _it_ had to show up…LOOKING SO MUCH LIKE- Zim bowed his head.

"I'll- Give it to the humans or something, they won't be able to tell the difference…" Zim said after being silent for a moment, resentment filling his heart.

"Aren't you going to call him something?" Computer asked as Zim stayed bitter.

"It'll be known as _MISTAKE_ for now," Zim replied harshly, before shoving _it_ back to computer, who sighed as Zim left.

"I'm sorry, little one," Computer whispered to the little half-breed as he reached after Zim, face expressing his want for Zim's company. Zim, on the other hand, ran far, far, away, needing _desperately_ to escape any responsibility he didn't want to deal with…

* * *

Zim eventually came back, and when he did, the _thing_ seemed a little…off. But he didn't know why. It didn't cry, or whine, or any other irritating things that _normal _worm-babies would do…maybe it was defective…like…himself… Zim growled and shook the thought away.

"Computer, what's wrong with it?" Zim asked as it looked up innocently at him.

"He probably needs food or something…or maybe he's sad that you _refuse_ to acknowledge him," Computer replied, Zim rolled his eyes at the last part.

"Gir!" Zim yelled as Gir, who'd missed the fact that there was now a baby there, quickly looked up and hurried over.

"Yes mas- OH MY GOSH! BABY!" Gir yelled before trying to pounce on the newborn. Zim quickly stopped him before Gir could hurt it.

"Ehem…GIR! I need you to help me find…_stuff_ for…that thing…" Zim announced once he had Gir's attention again.

"Yay!" Gir quickly responded, "Let's check the abandoned super-mart that we passed earlier!"

"Fine, let's," Zim unenthusiastically replied, before turning on his ship and flying off.

* * *

It'd been a week…or a couple days…or…Gir wasn't sure…BUT! He _did_ know, that a baby had joined them…some time…soon…from…the current day…However, he didn't know where it came from…THUS!...He decided he'd ask Zim.

"Zim, where'd the baby come from?" Gir asked as he walked up to where Zim was currently hiding out, far away from Computer and the baby. Zim merely glared in response, and turned away.

"AWWW, COME ON! TELL ME!" Gir yelled, before pouting, and then jumping on Zim's stomach. Zim immediately let out a shriek of pain and pushed Gir away, causing Gir to stare at him strangely as Zim cringed into himself.

"GIR!DON'T!" Zim yelled, though Gir lifted up Zim's shirt before Zim could stop him, and he was fascinated by the line across it that had been glued shut. Zim hung his head as Gir studied the wound that had yet to heal completely.

"Whas at?" Gir exclaimed as Zim hung his head lower.

"Where that…_thing_…came from…"Zim replied, looking up to show hatred evident in his eyes.

"Did youuuu, eat it?" Gir asked incredulously, while letting Zim's shirt fall back down.

"NO GIR!...It's…it's…complicated…" Zim replied, before huffing and looking away.

"So if…you didn't eat it then…how'd it get in-" Gir tried to ask before Zim shut him up.

"ENOUGH!" Zim yelled, before quickly scurrying away to find a new place to be alone.

* * *

~4 Months Later~

* * *

After a few months of loathing the _thing_, Zim got bored of just calling it mistake and decided to call it, "Alec," his reasoning had been that it wasn't too _human_ but it also wasn't too _inhuman_. Gir thought it was adorable, while computer laughed because Zim had actually taken some time to name i-him. Zim shook his head and he stop reminiscing, he still _hated_ the thi-the bab- Alec, though.

Zim watched Alec as i-he crawled on a blanket Gir found towards him, and tried not to run away…but this was _only_ so he could hand it off to the humans then. If Alec was totally indifferent towards other _living_ beings…he probably wouldn't fit in too well… There was something strange about Alec though…he _never_ showed emotions. Zim couldn't understand why.

"Why doesn't it-he show any facial expressions or anything?" Zim asked his computer, who was a few feet away, as Alec looked blankly up at him.

"_OH, I don't know_…" Computer mocked as Zim glared, "Maybe because…hmmm…_you_ never smile at him or laugh…or _anything_ really.

"That's not true," Zim scoffed, and to prove his point, and looked down and smiled at Alec. Almost immediately Alec's own lips curved into a smile, and Zim's eyes widened.

"Told you so," Computer chided as Zim became confused.

"Why does i-he copy off me?" Zim asked as Alec continued to smile at Zim.

"Because you're his _mother_, children learn basic things from their parents," Computer responded, causing Zim to scowl, which Alec immediately copied. Zim's curiosity peaked as Alec's faces changed with his.

"How strange…" Zim said, making different faces to which Alec would automatically copy.

"I WANNA TRY!" Gir exclaimed excitedly as he hovered over Alec, Alec didn't seem as interested in Gir, however, and Gir pouted.

"…Maybe he's ticklish!" Gir announced once he'd given up trying to get Alec to make faces, and within a couple minutes of tickling and making faces, Alec began to laugh. Zim felt his eyes soften as he did, before shaking his head and turning away. He'd NEVER come to _actually_ like his…Zim didn't feel like finishing that statement and instead walked away from the happy scene.

* * *

~10 Months Later~

* * *

Zim _really_ hated GIR right now…

"Momma!" Alec yelled as he ran towards Zim, laughing with Gir holding his hand. Zim tried not to glare at the name…but he WASN'T an _earthling_ OR _female_…but he kind of _was_- Zim shook his head at the thought of it being alright to be called, "Mother."

"Hello Gir, Alec," Zim said, before they both pounced on him, and Zim suppressed a groan.

"Momma!" Alec yelled as he hugged into Zim, Zim _really_ needed to teach Alec some new words, "Love You!" That caught Zim's attention. He'd certainly never said _that_ to his son, Zim quickly glared at Gir.

"I love Zim too!" Gir yelled as he hugged Zim's other side, making Zim drop his glare…really, why did Gir have to teach him _that_…At least he didn't understand it yet…Alec and Gir suddenly jumped off Zim, bringing Zim out of his thoughts.

"Bye, bye! Momma!" Alec yelled as he and Gir quickly ran away to go on more, "adventure quests," and Zim couldn't help but feel the slightest _something_ as Alec waved goodbye to him. Though…he just decided to brush it off, he _would never… _care for Alec…

* * *

~2 years Later~

* * *

Zim sat alone as the sun set, Alec was three now…he could walk and talk and…Zim had said he give him up when he could take care of himself…Which he could since he was _half-Irken_ after all…meaning he learned things faster then _normal_ humans. Zim sighed as the thought of giving Alec away tugged at something deep, repressed inside him…but he ignored it. Living with the humans was a good path for Alec, he'd no longer have to worry about not finding enough food, and he could stay in one place…

"Mommy!" Alec's voice suddenly called, breaking Zim out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Zim asked as Alec walked up, Gir trailing behind.

"LOOK WHAT WE FOUND!" Alec exclaimed excitedly, before showing Zim a caterpillar.

"Hmm, those turn into butterflies," Zim commented as it crawled around Alec's hands, Gir tried desperately to eat it.

"NO GIR! YOU _CAN'T_ EAT IT!" Alec yelled as he turned around, antennas flattening as he became angered. Gir pouted before backing off and letting go of Alec's clothes, which were exactly like Zim's since Zim didn't feel like finding _earth_ clothes.

"What are you going to do with it?" Zim asked as he pondered on how Alec sometimes reminded him of himself.

"I'm going to let it go! I just wanted to show you!" Alec responded enthusiastically, antennas rising back up.

"Ok, but hurry up, we have to get up early tomorrow…" Zim announced as Alec began to run off again.

"Why?" Alec questioned as he stopped and looked back to Zim.

"We're going on a trip…"

* * *

END A/N: …XD Anyone surprised? Haha, anyone not surprised? :3 ok, sooo, I skipped around A LOT…BUT! That's because if I didn't this story would drag on and get boring x) and other stuff :3 yep, not your typical Mpreg thing, no cliché morning sickness or nine-month shiz xD and some things you didn't get to find out in this chapter I'll probably explain later(I like to keep you all on your toes ;) xD) and I don't like surrogacy, or adoption(because it causes unwanted relationships, unneeded oc's, and it can't be an ACCIDENT :3) and I llooovvee, drama xD(and other reasons, but yeahh x3) haha, I loved writing Zim being so cruel, but hated myself for it at the same time XD and I love Alec, he totally exists in my world xD and I drew pictures of him! Which I will put on my profile then :3 I didn't like not having Dib for a whole chapter, made me feel sad ...but, oh well x3 okay, enough rambling! Another CLIFFHANGER!(cause you _totally_ can't guess what's gonna happen next xD) Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	16. Ch15: Don't Forget

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Fifteen: Don't Forget

A/N: The amount of reviews I have right now is my birthday xD(I just wanted to state that x3) I watched my two nephews today who are almost 2 years old and over 6 months x) I couldn't write while watching them, but it made me partially glad I skipped over Alec getting into everything like my older nephew does =w= xD ok, that's all x)

To Darkdagers: yes, yes he is x3 and me too D:

To Invader Ang: Really, cause I didn't know :3 xD And I decided to look as human as possible because it would mock Zim to no end, which I find amusing :D :D xD haha, I agree

To Ebony3111: yes, yes it did xD and hopefully D: what does that mean? :C

To VampiressKatasandra: Lol, I _know_ it's so heard to figure out D: YES! I surprised _someone _:3 which is good, because I like surprises since I hate spoilers xD and yes! Baby! :D good, cause here's what happens next x)

To 1337kitsune: It's ok, I'm glad? xD idk what to say x3 hope you stop fighting with…yourself?... x)

To UberSasukeFan: A sad record D: and maybe, right now he's just a childzz but…you'll see ;)

To MoonToy: yes! I shall! And did! so yay! xD

To Mio-Chan's Return: xD yesss, there are xD oh dear, your poor pinky D: and yesh! Well…sort of xD it's more like, mentioned mpreg since I skipped the entire thing XD and I guess not x3 Ohhh, congrats! xD have fun time traveling!*waves a random handkerchief as you go off*

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

It'd been years since Zim had run away, and everybody agreed, that Dib had become a very cold, distant person. He wasn't mean…he just, didn't really seem to enjoy much anymore. He focused on work to keep himself occupied, and did nothing else.

The years had been good to him though, and he had become a very handsome young man. Some days when he wasn't feeling his best he still wore glasses, but for the most part he wore contacts now. Many women from the old town swooned over Dib, and tried going after him, he _was_ the handsome leader after all, but he only rejected them. Most believed he'd given up on love after Zim had run away, but they tried anyway, hoping one day he'd change…but that day _still_ hadn't come…

* * *

Alec was only three, but he had already learned _a lot_ from his mother. He could read and write, in Irken and human, and he knew that he wasn't like anyone else. His mother, was obviously Irken, while his father, was from the a lesser race(as deemed by his mother) _humans_. Alec figured his father must've been an exception of the humans, he _had_ gotten with his mom…but, he didn't mind be part human…he actually wanted to meet them…which is what his mother was planning to let him do.

His mother had disguised his eyes to a sky blue, instead of their maroon color, but refused to disguise the fact he was Irken. Alec, on the other hand, was instructed to hide his antennas and keep where his ear should be covered at all times, by his near shoulder length black hair. It made Alec wonder.

"Alec, come on," Alec's mother, Zim, suddenly called, breaking Alec of his thoughts.

"Are we going to where dad is?" Alec asked as he jumped aboard Zim's ship. He knew his father was human, and his mother only ever described him in good terms, but…he'd refused to tell Alec any more then that, he didn't even know his _name_ or what he _looked like_. Zim chose not to answer, which caused Alec to huff and turn to Gir.

"Do you know?" Alec whispered as Gir smiled up at him.

"Know what?" Gir whispered back excitedly, making Alec's hopes falter.

"Never mind," Alec stated with a sigh. Gir never seemed to _actually_ be helpful.

* * *

Zim parked and hid his ship many miles away from the place he was dreading to go, before going over a few things with Alec once more.

"Alright Alec, now remember, you're to call me _ZEKE_, and refer to me as your guardian," Zim explained as Alec pouted, but nodded in agreement.

"Now, let's get going," Zim announced once Alec had consented that he understood. Zim just wanted to get everything _over with_ and be on his way.

* * *

As Alec, Zim, and Gir walked up to a seemingly deserted patch of a land, a few men suddenly appeared and surrounded them. Alec immediately panicked, while Zim sighed.

"Relax Alec, and _no matter what_…stick to my words…" Zim whispered as Alec tried not to tremble. He didn't want to agree but…his mom looked _very_ serious…and so he nodded.

"What are you doing with a human child, _alien_?" A man hissed as they slowly approached the three of them, causing Alec to look worriedly towards his mom.

"I'm his _guardian_, and I brought him here to find a rumored _human_ group, so they could watch over him," Zim hissed as the humans gathered closer to him.

"I bet he _stole_ him… or killed his parents!" Alec heard the humans whisper as they continued to gather closer to Zim. Alec wanted to say something, when another human suddenly sprung up behind Zim.

"Mo-ZEKE!" Alec yelled as the man brought a steel bat to Zim's head, he immediately tried to run over but he was held back by the other men.

"Take him to Dib!" one of the men yelled as Zim fell to the ground, Alec continued to scream until his throat went hoarse and he blacked out.

* * *

Dib hadn't seen an Irken in _years_ but now there was one…right in front of him…in the infirmary.

"When will he wake up?" Dib asked as the nurse, Zita, looked down at the alien.

"I don't know," Zita replied honestly, sighing at the idiocy of the man who had stuck him down.

"Well, where's the human that was with him?" Dib asked, searching around the medical office. Zita merely pointed to the far end where the kid was sitting in a chair, glaring. Dib couldn't help but think he reminded him of someone…

"Hey, what's your name?" Dib asked as he walked up to the boy, who continued to glare.

"I'm _ALEC_…but that doesn't matter! You could've _killed_ my guardian!" Alec yelled in response, making Dib flinch slightly.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry about that but…the Irkens _did_ destroy our planet and all…they _cannot_ be trusted," Dib replied, voice growing cold as he finished.

"B-but! Zeke's not like that! He's n-nice and…" Alec stated before his eyes started to cloud up and he held his head in his gloved hands. Dib felt bad for Alec but…he _couldn't_ believe that an Irken had _actually_ helped him for some strange reason. Dib's thoughts then began to travel to Zim…before he shook his head and his eyes went cold.

"Now listen, Alec, we'll hear Zeke out once he wakes up…but I can't guarantee he'll be let off easily…if at all," Dib said after a minute, causing Alec to look up with hate filled eyes.

"If you hurt him '!" Alec growled in response, making Dib glare. They _could_ always force food into the boy but…Dib sighed.

"Fine, for _now_…I'll keep him away from harm," Dib scoffed, making Alec smile triumphantly.

"Thank you, Mister!" Alec exclaimed as his mood immediately changed, hugging onto Dib in glee.

"U-uh-" Dib tried to respond, when something under Alec's chair caught his attention.

"DIB!" Gir yelled as he too jumped onto Dib, nearly knocking him over.

"GIR?" Dib exclaimed as the little green dog snuggled into him.

"Hi!" Gir replied as he looked up at Dib happily, who in turn looked shocked beyond belief.

"B-but…how'd you-?" Dib stuttered, making Alec look at him curiously.

"You know Gir?" Alec asked as he jumped down, Gir jumping into his arms. Dib nearly stopped breathing for a minute, before regaining his composure and going back to his cool self.

"He used to belong to a classmate of mine…I thought they'd died…" Dib lied in response, not wanting to give away anything truthful with a stranger.

"Oh," Alec responded, sounding the slightest disappointed, "Well, Zeke and I found him in some wreckage as we were traveling."

"Did you?" Dib questioned, though he didn't actually expect an answer…if that really happened then what had become of…

"I…have some business to attend to…" Dib suddenly excused coldly, hurrying towards the door. _He-something couldn't of happened to him, could it?_ Dib questioned as he hurried towards his room, _he…can't be gone…can he…?_

* * *

Alec stayed by his mother's side for _hours_ until Zim's eyes suddenly clenched shut and then began to slowly open.

"Mom!" Alec whispered happily as Zim sat up, but his happiness was cut short when Zim asked, "Who are you?" Alec felt his heart nearly skip a beat, before his closed his eyes sadly and decided he'd do what he could.

"I-I'm Alec," Alec whispered as Zim looked angered but confused, "You're my guardian, Zeke…and…" Alec didn't know what else to say.

"What are you and…where are we?" Zim asked once Alec had stopped talking.

"Well…"Alec began to explain, when the nurse, Zita, walked up to them.

"OH! He's awake!" Zita exclaimed as she looked down to Zim, who glared.

"Yes…but…" Alec announced sadly, making Zita turn to him, "he can't remember anything… at the moment…" Zita stood shocked for a second, before sneering.

"Yeah _right_!" Zita scorned, looking back to Zim.

"But I'm _serious_!" Alec growled, while Zita examined Zim.

"What are you _doing_, creature?" Zim exclaimed as Zita checked the injury the bat had made.

"Urgh…I guess that's _plausible_," Zita scoffed once she was done with checking the wound, "BUT! I've heard Irkens heal fast…so within a couple days…he _will_ regain his memory… and we'll interrogate him." Alec glared at the Zita before agreeing with a, "FINE!" and then going back to worry over his mother, who was spouting random questions.

* * *

Many people believed that since Zim left, Dib had begun to talk to himself…well, more then usual…but he _wasn't_…no, instead, he was _actually_ talking to _ghosts_. Well, only one ghost, to be specific…his father.

"…So…I just don't know what to think…" Dib finished to his father, who was sitting beside him on his bed.

"Maybe you should try talking to that strange dog," Professor Membrane offered, as he moved a translucent arm around Dib's shoulders.

"Yeah…I will then…thanks dad," Dib finally replied, before looking up sadly to his father. "Love you," Dib announced as his father started to fade into the darkness.

"Love you too, son," Dib heard his father whisper, before he was entrapped alone in the darkness of his room once more._ I guess I should talk to Gir then_, Dib thought as he got off his bed, _it's the only way to know if…if Zim's still alive_…

* * *

Gir was excited, he hadn't seen Dib in _sooo long…_and now he was talking with him!

"So Gir…what happened to…Zim," Dib suddenly asked, causing Gir to fidget nervously. He'd promised Zim he wouldn't tell Dib what was going on!

"Uh-uh…" Gir replied nervously, before looking down sadly.

"I-I get it…" Dib stated in response, "You…don't want to…talk about it…" Gir simply nodded to get out of such a compromising situation, he didn't know how sad he'd just made Dib feel.

"I…guess you should…get back to that child now…" Dib then announced, before leading Dib to the doorway.

"…Okay!" Gir replied, before running back to Alec, and leaving Dib alone, once again.

* * *

Zim woke up with an _awful_ headache…though he _had_ been hit with a steel bat.

"Alec?" Zim whispered as he blinked his eyes open, focusing on the child sleeping beside the bed he occupied

"Mom…?" Alec whispered back, opening bleary eyes before they suddenly went wide.

"Your memory's back!" Alec whispered excitedly as Zim looked at his son with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Zim asked and Alec suddenly looked at him blankly.

"You…couldn't remember anything when you first woke up…" Alec replied quietly, worry shining through his eyes.

"Well, I remember now…_stupid humans_…" Zim reassured, before wondering something.

"Does this mean all the humans think I've lost my memory?" Zim suddenly asked, to which Alec nodded.

"Yes, but, they know Irkens heal fast…" Alec replied, not knowing what exactly Zim was thinking.

"Alright then, let's pretend I still don't know what's going on," Zim announced.

"Why?" Alec asked, not getting how this would benefit them.

"Because then we don't have to worry about them attacking me, while you can see what it's like to live with the humans," Zim responded, causing Alec to perk up.

"Okay!" Alec replied, before letting the silence wash back over them. Zim didn't _actually_ plan to stay for long, so them thinking he had lost his memory, was a good way to stay and observe them before he decided to leave Alec in their care. _I wonder if he'll forget me once I'm gone…_Zim pondered as he brushed his hand absently through Alec's hair, _It doesn't matter though…It'd be better if…he just forgot me entirely…He doesn't belong with me and…I don't belong here…_

* * *

The next morning Alec was introduced into a room full of kids that was called, "Pre-Skool." All the other little children seemed incredibly _stupid_ to Alec, but that's because they were…_normal_.

"Um…Hi! I'm Alec!" Alec yelled childishly to all the other children as one of the "teachers," showed him to the other students. Alec tried not to cringe as all the kids drooled and chewed on toys as they looked at him.

"Hi!" A little girl suddenly exclaimed as Alec walked into the group sheepishly, "I'm Suzie! Where's are you from?" Alec held himself back from insulting the little blonde girl.

"Um…out there!" Alec replied, pointing towards the ceiling.

"You came fwom the ceiling?" Suzie asked as Alec's eyes narrowed. Instead of replying, he merely walked away, and Suzie didn't even notice she'd just been rejected.

Eventually Alec grew bored of ignoring all the children, and decided to manipulate them into doing things for him.

"Oooo, you look so pwetty!" Alec cooed to a teacher as the kid's built him a block castle.

"Aww, you're just SO CUTE!" the teacher replied in response, which made Alec smirk to himself.

"Can I havva snack?" Alec then asked, to which the teacher immediately nodded and ran to get him something. Yes, humans were _stupid_…but being easily manipulated served to be a good thing for Alec. Though he didn't believe they were as simple minded as Gir…who…was just…in a category of his own.

* * *

Dib went to check on the boy who had shown up the day before and nearly laughed when he saw how clever he was. Alec was sitting in a little castle made of blocks with snacks, while the other students guarded it, and the teachers babbled about how cute the kids were being.

"Alec," Dib suddenly called out, making Alec turn from his reign of the classroom, and nearly lose his calm and happy attitude.

"Hello…Mister…Dib?" Alec said innocently as he skipped up to Dib, who noted that Alec really _was_ a clever three-year old.

"Your tricks aren't going to work on me," Dib replied with a laugh, which made Alec pout.

"…I wouldn't trick anyone…" Alec mumbled, hurt as he lowered his head, making Dib nearly feel regretful, before he remembered Alec was just putting on an act.

"Sure, sure," Dib finally responded, making Alec glare, "though that's not going to get you out of me questioning you."

"I wasn't trying to get out of anything," Alec scoffed, dropping his more childish tone, before looking up to Dib.

"Oh really?" Dib questioned snidely, before started to lead himself and Alec away. Alec merely glared as a response, though he was actually _glad_ there was _one_ human who was intelligent so far…though this human didn't seem…too trustworthy…

* * *

END A/N: I love Alec xD he's such a manipulative, little half-breed :3 Haha, Professor Membrane's back!...in a way…How many people wish they had a ghost to talk about their problems with? XD Ok, I'm gonna have fun with this part of the story, so more chapters to come soon! xD I'm done with random things now 8) Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	17. Ch16: Interrogate

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Sixteen: Interrogate

A/N: Ahh, I'm dreading going back to school in a couple weeks D: however, school won't stop me from writing! :D cause imma on a roll :3 haha x3

To Darkdagers: yes, he may have his father's looks, but not as much his personality xD

To Mio-Chan's Return: I love myself too for it x3 I didn't really want him to die, so I had decided I'd bring him back as a ghost :3 it's logic xD Oh, that's good, and Dib's only briefly looked at Zim and Gir and Alec are confusing him, so it's only natural he hasn't noticed anything yet xD Have fun! *waves you off again*

To UberSasukeFan: Well, Zim was unconscious and all, so… xD yes, bow to Alec and his cuteness! And good, cause' more of it's up :3

To Invader Ang: lol, well, a few people might but…xD And yes, Alec seems suspicious to him, but then Dib seems suspicious to Alec xD(family suspiciousness! x3) Yes! I shall continue! And I'm excited to write it x3

To Ebony3111: Yes, he is, and yep, he's three xD and it's ok, that suckkkss, I hate when that happens D:

To VampiressKatasandra: lol, I'd go on at school but then I'd get in trouble and have to explain why I was reading…xD And so do I x3 lol, Dib _does_ think Alec looks familiar…but he can't figure it out x3 :3

To invader NAV: Haha, I love them too and yes, I could see him doing that as well xD Um, thanks x3 I'm glad you like how I write even if you don't like the pairing x) I hate when people write them all ooc, it makes me feel sad inside so I try to keep them in character as I can C: Okay! HAVE FUN! :D

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

After a couple days the _humans_ finally figured out Zim had regained his memory, and Dib was to interrogate him soon. Zim disguised his voice and made sure his blue contacts were still intact before he heard footsteps leading up to himself. He honestly didn't know _how_ he was going to deal with Dib…but he figured he could try.

"Good Morning, _Zeke_," Dib announced as he walked into the part of the nurse's office Zim was in, he tried to keep his eyes down, but eventually he gave up and looked up to Dib…and flushed.

"A-are you…blushing?" Dib questioned as Zim quickly hid his face.

"O-OF COURSE NOT! _FOOLISH HUMAN!_" Zim quickly replied, keeping his head down and missing the anguish that briefly flashed over Dib's face.

"Do you know an…Irken called Zim?" Dib asked once his mind became focused again. Zim caught himself from flinching.

"I've… never heard of him," Zim replied coldly, finally looking up again.

"Hmm," Dib stated, before clearing his head of unwanted thoughts, and focusing on something that was actually important.

"So what drove you to take care of a human?" Dib asked as Zim glared, while folding his arms.

"I felt bad for him," Zim replied evenly, feeling slightly at loss by Dib's now cold demeanor.

"I know Irkens…they don't _feel_ sympathy," Dib scoffed in reply, making Zim's eyes narrow.

"Well maybe _I'm_ different from other Irkens," Zim responded, making Dib once again reflect on unwanted thoughts.

"Irkens are _all_ the same," Dib merely stated coldly in response, Zim felt his body freeze at the statement.

"You're wrong if you think that," Zim then hissed, turning away from Dib.

"You're the one who's wrong," Dib responded quietly, before angrily turning around, and heading back to where he'd come from. Zim sighed as his presence vanished. Dib seemed so…bitter…it hurt Zim to see Dib that way. _But I can't let him know who I am…not matter what…_Zim thought as he turned over on the infirmary bed…_no matter what!_

* * *

Dib was brooding in his room, when a knock on his door brought him out of his slump.

"Yes?" Dib asked as he turned on the light's and commanded his door to open.

"Hi, Mr. Dib!" Alec announced as he looked up to Dib, who in turn looked at Alec in surprise.

"Why are you here?" Dib questioned as Alec waltzed into his room, looking around interestedly.

"I got bored," Alec replied nonchalantly, before continuing to look around and cocking his head when Dib quickly blocked something from Alec's view.

"What's that a picture of?" Alec asked as he tried to look past Dib's body.

"I-it's nothing!" Dib hastily replied, turning Alec around and shoving him out of his room.

"But-!" Alec tried to protest, but before he could, Dib had brought them both into the hallway and looked his door.

"It' not nice to barge into other people's rooms," Dib stated, as Alec glared up at him.

"Well it's not nice to _shove_ people either!" Alec replied, huffing in anger.

"Why don't I take you to the library or something?" Dib asked once Alec still refused to leave him alone.

"…Alright, I guess…" Alec finally replied, before looking up at Dib happily, "I bet I can beat you there!" Dib found himself smiling as the little annoyance ran off ahead of him, before wondering once again who Alec reminded him of…Dib sighed and shrugged as he failed to remember again, before dropping it and smiling, while running up to try and beat Alec to the library.

* * *

Alec didn't like the humans in the underground base too much…but he _did_ like one of them…just a little…because he seemed to be the _only_ human with some sense.

"So Bigfoot really existed?" Alec questioned as Dib excitedly showed him paranormal books.

"Yep! And so did the Lock Ness Monster!" Dib exclaimed as he pointed to another book he had shown Alec.

"Wow…how come no one ever captured them though?" Alec asked as he looked up to Dib.

"Because most humans were morons…" Dib stated, making Alec chuckle at the seemingly true statement.

"Oh!" Alec suddenly announced as he glanced at the clock, "I need to go check on my mo-guardian Zeke!" Before Dib could protest or stop Alec, he was off and out of the library…leaving Dib to clean up all they books they'd been looking through.

* * *

Zim had been worried about Alec fitting in with the humans, but he seemed to be doing okay…well…sort of.

"Mom?" Alec questioned as Zim zoned out, wondering how much longer he should stay.

"Oh, sorry," Zim apologized as Alec looked irritated.

"I was _saying_," Alec then continued, "that Mr. Dib taught me about the paranormal things of Earth today!"

"Hmm, did he?" Zim questioned still half out of it, which caused Alec to get more frustrated.

"Am I boring you?" Alec asked sadly as Zim finally paid attention.

"No, Alec," Zim soothed as he ruffled Alec's hair, "I just have a lot on my mind right now…"

"Like what?" Alec questioned, making Zim's current smile falter.

"Things you don't have to worry about…" Zim replied quickly, making Alec frown.

"I don't care anyway!" Alec huffed as he jumped off of the bed he'd been talking to Zim on, before he turned back.

"I love you, mom," Alec whispered before he ran off to the room he'd been staying in, making Zim's expression completely drop. _I love you…too…_Zim replied in his head, before shaking it and trying to bring himself to forget about the expression.

* * *

Dib didn't know why…but he couldn't help wanting to trust his base's newest addition. He was just so…_different_…and he seemed so…familiar…it bothered him. The alien Dib had been interrogating didn't make his thinking any easier. He acted so _unlike_ other Irkens…and every time he talked to him he couldn't help but think of…Zim. There was _definitely_ something that was up with Zeke and Alec that he couldn't figure out…and it was driving him _insane._

A sudden intercom interrupted his thinking as Zita called him, "D-Dib…there's…something…I .show you…" Zita's voiced announced shakily, making Dib immediately get up.

"I'll be there in a minute!" Dib yelled, before hurrying towards the infirmary. When he got there, he was surprised to see a very shaken Zita and a glaring Alec.

"What's wrong?" Dib asked as he walked up to Zita.

"W-well…I was…doing a routine check-up on him and…"Zita started, before looking away.

"What is it?" Dib questioned, though instead of replying, Zita merely pulled back Alec's hair, making Dib gasp.

"He…doesn't have ears…" Dib stated, while Alec angrily looked away.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here…" Alec mumbled as he pushed Zita's hands away.

"Did that _alien_ do this to you?" Dib demanded as Alec looked up, glaring.

"NO!" Alec shouted, angered that humans could be _so_ untrusting, "I was _born _this way…so quit BLAMING. ZEKE!" Dib flinched briefly at Alec's words, before wondering how Alec could still hear…

"Zita…could you step out of the room for a minute?" Dib asked once his mind decided on something. Zita quickly agreed and hurried out, making Alec look up suspiciously.

"S-stop!" Alec cried as Dib felt through his hair, when Dib's entire body suddenly froze.

"What are you?" Dib questioned as he brought Alec's antennas out of his hair, Dib knew Irkens could disguise themselves…but Alec didn't _seem_ to be wearing and kind of disguise.

"I'm Alec," Alec stated simply, antennas dropping as anger continued to fill him.

Dib wanted to interrogate him further, when Alec was suddenly pulled from in front of him.

"What are you doing to him, _human_?" Zeke/Zim questioned harshly as he held Alec away from Dib.

"What have _you_ done to him is a _better_ question, _alien_!" Dib replied back just as harshly, making Alec cringe into Zim.

"I've done _nothing_ to harm him," Zim hissed, as Alec continued to try and hide.

"Then why is he like that? Unless he _really is_ an Irken as well," Dib responded, waiting for Zim to reply.

"He's…_not_ an Irken…" Zim started, calming down for Alec, "BUT…I didn't do _anything_ to him to make him this way." Dib scoffed at Zim's words, though part of him _did_ want to believe Alec wasn't a part of the Irken race.

"Then what _is_ he…if he's not human…but not Irken?" Dib questioned, smirking the slightest when he made Zim falter.

"I…can't tell you…however, he _isn't_ a threat…he's just a three-year old," Zim tried to explain as Dib looked smug.

"Well…if you can't tell me then…I guess we'll just have to dispose of _both _of you," Dib replied after a minute, though, he didn't _actually_ plan to dispose of Alec...

"If you _hurt him_ I'll NEVER tell you anything about _ZIM!_" Zim harshly whispered to Dib without thinking, causing Dib's eyes to narrow to small slits.

"You told me you _didn't_ know of him…" Dib whispered back, voice filled with anger.

"I lied," Zim replied smugly, knowing he'd won by the anger and desperation on Dib's face.

"_TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"_ Dib hissed as Zim made sure Alec hadn't been listening to their argument.

"I'll tell you…but only if you _promise_ not to EVER hurt or kick out Alec," Zim replied quickly.

"If this turns out to be a lie…I'll kill him in front of you," Dib seethed as he backed away from Zim.

"And if you do _anything_ to Alec in the next couple days…I'll make sure you _never_ hear anything of _ZIM_ again…" Zim replied in response, keeping up a strong front, until Dib left…

"Are you okay?" Zim whispered as Alec finally lifted his face from Zim.

"Y-yeah…" Alec quietly replied, before hugging onto Zim again, to which Zim immediately hugged him in return.

* * *

Dib was still seething when Professor Membrane appeared beside him, he tried to ignore his dad at first…but then he gave up…

"I…don't know what to do…" Dib voiced as his father tried to soothe him by placing a hand on Dib's shoulder…though Dib couldn't actually feel the weight of it.

"Do what you believe is right, son," Professor Membrane advised, though Dib didn't _know_ what was right.

"It's…not that simple…" Dib replied eventually, to which Professor Membrane replied with an, "Oh?"

"I mean…" Dib tried to explain, "Alec doesn't seem bad or anything but…that alien…_ZEKE_…"

"Do you really think he's that bad?" Professor Membrane asked, confusing Dib further.

"YES!...N-no…I don't know! He doesn't _seem_ bad but…but he…he's an _Irken _and…he's _taunting_ me…" Dib exasperated, pulling at his hair.

"Well, to me, he just seems like he wants to protect that little boy…Alec, and even though he's _Irken_…that doesn't automatically make him an enemy…" Professor Membrane responded, making Dib frown.

"But _dad_…the Irken they-! They took you away from Gaz and I and-!" Dib started before Professor Membane cut him off.

"If my mind is still working correctly, which it should be…" Professor Membrane said once Dib had shut up, "there were only _two_ Irkens who shot me down…not the entire race."

"But…" Dib tried to argue, though Professor Membrane merely shushed him.

"I'm not saying you can just _give up_ your grudge against the Irkens but…maybe you can try to at least give _this one_…a chance," Professor Membrane announced, before he began to disappear again, leaving Dib once again…alone. _Maybe he's right…_ Dib thought, before turning over, and covering his head with his pillow.

* * *

By the time Alec fell asleep Zim had decided that as soon as Dib calmed down he would leave…before Dib could question him about…himself.

"Take care once I'm gone," Zim whispered to Alec as he closed his own eyes, falling into a deep sleep within minutes…

* * *

END A/N: Dib's so nice :D xD welll, he is…when he's not out for revenge :3 Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing it x3 Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	18. Ch17: Escape

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Seventeen: Escape

A/N: Chapter titles totally don't give you hints at _all_ XD you're all probably going to look back at this one's title now :3 Lol, that's all I wanted to say for now x3

To Darkdagers: Omg! I just realized you've been the first one to review for the past couple chapters x3 that makes me happy :D Yes, poor Dib and because he's…Zim aww, I'm glad! Here's more :D

To Mio-Chan's Return: some days, I wonder how I'd react if I got a giantly spaced review from someone else…or if you wrote a small review D: (the world would end, that's what xD) and no, you haven't xD I bet he'd love to know an alien/human male lovechild has the same name as him x) And I always update sooon! So Professor Membrane has nothing to worry about…yet :3 jk xD

To VampiressKatasandra: Well, Alec doesn't notice either XD(it's genetic x3) haha, I'm glad…don't destroy technology it will EAT YOU D: … :3

To Invader Ang: Oh gosh D: but I like living x3 and not being mulled by rabid weasel :C…now…yesh! I will continue on :D

To MoonToy: Thanks sooooo much :D and that sucks, stupid school D: and I always update, so don't stress out about it x3

To UberSasukeFan: Psh, I am so _not_ teasing you guys!*shoos Zim and Dib out of a compromising position they were to practice* And, you never know ;)

To Ebony3111: thank you, so do I xD and he just cares for wittle Alec D:

To lumpco: Thank you so much! and I plan to either make this story pretty long or have a sequel :D

(I try to PM people who favorite my story but sometimes(or most times) I forget and then don't want to just suddenly message people soo…thanks for everyone who's alerted, favorited, and/or reviewed my story^^)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Gir couldn't feel more proud that he was actually being of use to someone…Alec, to be exact.

"Dibbbb!" Gir yelled as he pounded on Dib's door, while Alec stood next to him.

"Gir!" Dib announced as he opened the door, only to step back surprised when he was greeted by Alec.

"Thanks Gir," Alec whispered as Gir quickly flew into Dib's room, leaving Dib and Alec outside it to talk.

"Alec…uh…"Dib started, not knowing what to say after what he'd seen a few days ago.

"Do you hate me?" Alec interrupted as Dib searched for words, now-visible antennas dropping as Dib didn't respond.

"I…uh…no…" Dib finally confessed, looking to Alec, "I just…didn't expect-"

"For me to have antennas?" Alec cut in, motioning to the two sticking out of his hair.

"Uh…yeah…"Dib replied honestly, rubbing the back of his head as Alec acted like it was a totally normal thing to have antennas sticking out of your head instead of ears.

"Well…as long as you don't hate me…we can still hang out together…right?" Alec questioned, mouth pouting as his eyes grew huge.

"I…guess that's okay…" Dib consented, failing miserably to not be influenced by Alec's manipulative actions.

"Yay!" Alec suddenly yelled childishly, hugging Dib as he seemed to whenever he was happy.

"Yes, but, you _can't_ let anyone else see…those…"Dib stated, pointing at Alec's antennas.

"Okay!" Alec easily complied, his mother had already ordered him to do so, _after all_…Alec sighed as he thought of his mom. He'd been moved to an empty concrete room after the incident a few days ago…Alec decided he'd find a way to visit him once he was done playing with Dib.

* * *

Zim wanted to feel happy…though instead, he just felt disappointed…disappointed that he could leave so soon. Even after Dib finding Alec out, Dib held no _actual_ resentment towards him…and all the other humans _loved_ him…He guessed he should be proud…and he _was_ but…with Alec being so independent…he wasn't needed anymore…

"Guess it's time I leave, anyway," Zim mumbled to himself before moving over to a little device that was there to keep the door locked. After putting in a few quick combinations to the device, the door opened and Zim was free.

_He didn't even change the codes I set slightly, _Zim thought as he hurried down the empty halls of Dib's underground base, _Though…I guess he didn't need to since he didn't think I'd ever come back…and since he…had faith in my trust…_ Zim reached the main entryway within minutes, though right as he opened the door…a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Where are you going, _alien?_" Dib questioned as Zim growled and tried to get out of Dib's grip.

"For a walk," Zim replied sarcastically, which caused Dib to make the grip on his arm tighter.

"Don't _joke_ with me!" Dib yelled as he shook Zim in his arms, though Zim didn't allow himself to be affected.

"I'll joke with you if I want," Zim chided smugly, to which Dib didn't react good _at all_.

"I always knew you were no good! I should just _kill you_ right now!" Dib yelled as Zim chuckled darkly, before he was shut up by Dib's hand around his throat, shoving him into the wall.

"You can… kill me…if you want…"Zim choked as Dib pressed him harder into the wall, smiling once Dib looked outraged.

"Why would you say that?" Dib questioned as he let go of Zim's throat and in turn shoved his shoulders into the wall.

"Because…If I died in your hands…It'd be okay," Zim replied sadly, before kicking Dib in the stomach and stumbling towards the entrance again.

"Why are you running then?" Dib questioned as he painfully got up, hurrying after Zim as he reached the ladder.

"Because Alec would be _so hurt_ if you killed me," Zim replied with a frown, trying to scurry up the ladder when Dib pulled him back down, causing both of them to fall.

"So you leave him…because you care?" Dib exasperated angrily as he pinned Zim into the ground, leaving no room for escape.

"I'm…not the best person to be around…he's better off here…" Zim responded honestly, voice coated by an emotion he didn't know too well.

"What if I would've tried to kill him?" Dib asked as he gave Zim the slightest room to breathe.

"You wouldn't of…you're not like that and…Gir is also there to protect him…" Zim replied.

"How could you possibly know how I am?" Dib questioned as Zim looked up sadly.

"I-I can't tell you…" Zim stated, causing Dib to feel the slightest bit more irritated.

"Well…even if you could tell me…I can't let you just waltz out of here," Dib finally said with a sigh, dragging Zim up along with himself.

"You always were stubborn, Dib-Worm…" Zim whispered unconsciously, making Dib immediately freeze.

"Y-you called me…" Dib exclaimed as he looked angrily up to Zim, "…HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NICKNAME?" Shit, Zim hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I…don't know what you're talking about," Zim replied calmly, causing Dib to glare and squeeze his arm.

"…Why did you come to Earth…_ZEKE_," Dib suddenly asked, catching Zim off guard.

"I-I uh…well-!" Zim stuttered before Dib stopped him.

"Don't have a reason?" Dib mocked, making Zim growl.

"N-no! I-!"

"How long have you been here?"

"Well-!"

"Why didn't you try to disguise yourself?"

"You see-!"

"Do…you wear contacts?"

Zim honestly tried to answer, but before he could, Dib gently glided his fingers across Zim's eyes to reveal the maroon one's he'd missed _so_ much.

"Zim…" Dib nearly cried as Zim looked away guiltily. "W-why are you-why did you-?" Dib tried to ask, before dropping it and pressing his lips longingly into Zim's, who immediately returned the gesture.

"You left me alone," Dib said in between breaths.

"I know…" Zim replied hastily.

"I thought you were hurt or-!"

"I know!"

"You…think or yourself so lowly sometimes…"

"I…I know…"

"…You still want to leave, don't you…"

"It'd… be better if I did…"

"I…won't let you get away this time…"

"Yes…you will…I'll make you forget this encounter if I have to…"

"Zim…there's no reason to go…"

"There is… I-I've messed up and…"

"That doesn't matter…I'm still here for you…"

"…You-you shouldn't be…"

"But I am."

With that said, Dib picked Zim up and carried him back to his room, and although Zim still wanted to escape…he also knew he wanted to stay.

* * *

Zim and Dib were awoken the next morning by pounding on Dib's door.

"Open up!" Alec yelled as he continued to pound the door, "What'd you do with Zeke?"

"Oh, shit…" Zim swore quietly as he quickly jumped off Dib's bed and gathered his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked as Zim then slid under Dib's bed.

"Hiding," Zim replied.

"Why?" Dib asked, though before he got an answer, his door burst open.

"I helped!" Gir exclaimed as Alec tumbled into Dib's room.

"Thanks, Gir," Dib replied sarcastically, before Alec began scanning his room.

"Where'd you move Zeke?" Alec asked as he glared into Dib's eyes, Dib didn't know how to respond…

"Well…he…tried to run away so I-" Dib began before being interrupted by Alec.

"He tried to leave me?" Alec exasperated as Dib regretted his wording.

"Alec…" Dib tried to call, though Alec quickly turned around with tear filled eyes and tried to run.

"Alec, stop!" a voiced suddenly demanded, causing Alec to turn right back around.

"M-mom…" Alec whispered as tears slid down his face, "Mr. Dib was hiding you under his bed?"

"Actually…I hid myself there…" Zim commented, while the fact Alec had just called Zim "mom" slipped right by Dib.

"Why were you hiding from me?" Alec asked as he walked up to Zim, making Zim lower his head.

"There were just some things…I didn't want you to know…" Zim replied, holding out his arms to Alec.

"So…d-did you really try to run away?" Alec asked as he hugged Zim tightly.

"Yes, I'm sorry…I was just…being stupid again…" Zim responded honestly, though Alec didn't hold it against him.

"Will you tell me what you didn't want me to know?" Alec asked once he let Zim go, though Zim merely lowered his head. "I guess not…" Alec stated, before deciding he'd try and _find_ what his mother had been hiding. Alec looked all around Dib's room, while Dib still hadn't moved, until his eyes fell on the picture Dib had covered up before.

"T-that's you…" Alec whispered as Zim laughed a dry laugh.

"Yeah…" Zim replied quietly, as Alec turned to him.

"You're not going to tell him…are you?" Alec questioned sadly as Zim remained impassive.

"No." Zim stated simply, causing Alec to look saddened.

"Will you ever tell him?" Alec then asked, though when Zim didn't respond…he began to walk away. While in his mind deciding, if Zim didn't want to _tell_ Dib anything…then he'd just have to get him to _realize_ some things.

"Uhhh…What was that about?" Dib asked as Alec trudged away.

"Nothing," Zim replied, before turning and smiling to Dib as if nothing was wrong.

* * *

END A/N: :D xD I planned this chapter out differently before…but then I changed my mind xD at first Dib wasn't going to find out _anything_…but then I decided I'd just keep Alec a(kind of VERY OBVIOUS) secret from him…because it's more fun that way xD This chapter was so short D: but that's ok! I'll just make the next one longer :3 Bwahaha, writing the next chapter will be fun x3 ohhh, humor, how I've missed you~ xD I loved writing the scene with Zim and Dib fighting XD and Zim partially realized he was being an idiot 8D Oh, and one more thing x3 I drew a picture with Dib and Alec reading a BigFoot book and it's on my profile :D That's all x) Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	19. Ch18: Lies

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Eighteen: Lies

A/N: Wow, almost 20 chapters written now x3 I can't believe I've only been writing this story for under a month xD Maybe I should take a break for a little bit before I conclude it to keep you all on your toes ;) xD just kidding :3 I either finish it timely or not at all :D

To Darkdagers: Again, you're the first to review x3 and yess :3

To UberSasukeFan: Yes, they are! :D and yes…he is xD I'm glad :D

To 1337kitsune: D: I thought you'd never return! :C but yay! You're back x3 I tend to be nocturnal too, and thank you! I'm glad Bwahaha, I destroy the fabric of reality :3 Dib is just being a little oblivious at the moment ~ xD

To Invader Ang: Lol, actually I just didn't feel like re-writing anything so…xD I'm glad :D Friday mornings should always be nice And, yes! Cause' he's VERY useful :D

To Ebony3111: lol, but it's not the end :3 things can still go wrong :3 and yes, he is :D so let's hope he does xD

To invader NAV: Haha, congratulations on your physic abilities xD(not your spelling though -_- jk xD) and I LOVE writing about Gir, so there probably will be :3 and…yes…yes they shall… :D

To lumpco: aww, yay :D And that sucks! Though I feel conflicted because I'm happy you're so dedicated to my story, but don't want you to have to wait forever just to read it D: Your reviews always make me feel special

To Mio-Chan's Return: lol, I always save a place for you in my responses~ x3 NO! Zim doesn't like being hit by your shoe! D: and yes! they make the world happeh 8D lol, poor Alec...Alecs? Idk xD Ohhh, looks like Professor Membrane's in for some shit...D:

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Alec knew Dib was smart…but he could be soo…_OBLIVIOUS_! It was INFURIATING…though, Alec could understand in the end…because his existence…seemed kind of impossible. However, that didn't keep him from trying to get Dib to realize anyway. Like, now, for instance…

"So you don't think of Zim as a father figure?" Dib questioned as he sat in his library with Alec.

"Well…to me he's more like a _motherly_ figure," Alec replied, straining the word motherly to try and get a reaction out of Dib.

"I… can't really imagine that," Dib finally commented after trying to think of Zim as motherly…and shivering, "Though, he has always worn a lot of pink…so I can see how people could mistake him as effeminate…" Alec stopped listening as Dib continued to ramble and nearly smacked his head into palms.

"How long have you known Zim?" Alec suddenly heard Dib asking, making him quickly focus on his mission again.

"I've been with him my _entire_ life," Alec responded, once again emphasizing words.

"So…since you can remember…he's been taking care of you?" Dib then asked, making Alec nearly give up hope of getting through to Dib.

"No." Alec deadpanned, before huffing and ending the conversation.

"H-hey! Why are you getting angry?" Dib asked as Alec pouted.

"You'll never get it!" Alec growled, frustrated, before running off to go be alone.

* * *

Dib was confused. Alec _kept_ getting frustrated with him…but! He had _no idea_ WHY!

"Confused?" a voice suddenly asked Dib, making him quickly turn around on his bed.

"D-Dad! You startled me!" Dib yelped as his father began to chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry…I, shouldn't of just appeared like that," Professor Membrane apologized, though he was still laughing.

"E-Ehem…so…how've you been?" Professor Membrane asked once his laughter had finally died off.

Dib rolled his eyes before replying with, "You already know, don't you?" Professor Membrane mere chuckled at the comment, before smiling.

"Alec's just upset with you because you keep…missing something," Professor Membrane then explained, to which Dib looked at him inquisitively.

"Soo…I've just got to find out what I keep missing to bring him in better spirits?" Dib asked, held tilting slightly.

"Precisely!" Professor Membrane exclaimed, before affectionately ruffling Dib's hair, even though it had no _actual_ effect on Dib. Dib laughed and backed away anyway, however, as if his father was still alive…and not just a ghost only _he_ could see. Dib's eyes suddenly softened as he realized something he had been trying to figure out.

"You know, dad," Dib suddenly announced, voice light-hearted, "Alec sometimes…reminds me of you…" Professor Membrane didn't react for a moment, before he began to laugh kind-heartedly.

"Really?" Professor Membrane inquired once his laughter had ceased. Before adding, "I believe that he reminds me more of…_yourself_…then I."

"Wha-?" Dib started to question, when his father disappeared again. _More like myself?_ Dib pondered once his father was gone, _and why did he emphasize it? Alec's been doing the _same_ thing and…wait…_ Alec and his father were both emphasizing things…emphasizing things about…Dib shook his head, he was being RIDICOULOUS! They couldn't _possibly_ expect him to believe that-Dib began to laugh. He'd been talking to a ghost and now was thinking about the impossible happening…maybe he really _was_ going mad. Though…stranger things _had_ happened…Dib shook his head again. _I…need to stop thinking so absurdly,_ Dib patronized himself, _Zim would've told me if there was anything I needed to know…_

* * *

Gir was having a good time rolling around on the floor, when he saw Alec trudging towards the exit of Dib's base.

"Alec! Where're you going?" Gir exclaimed happily as he quickly invited himself along.

"On a walk… the people here are _annoying_!" Alec scoffed, before smiling to Gir, "But you can come along too I guess, if you want."

"Yay! Walk!" Gir squealed, throwing his leash at Alec, who laughed. Sometimes, Alec felt like Gir was his, slightly off-balance, partner in crime.

"So where are we going?" Gir asked as they made it outside, causing Alec to contemplate some things.

"…On an adventure!" Alec finally yelled, causing Gir to jump around with extra enthusiasm.

"What should we look for?" Gir asked as Alec spun him around in childish delight.

"Treasure!" Alec exclaimed, before thinking again, "And Bigfoot! And-and…maybe even the Lock Ness Monster!"

"Yaaayyyy!" Gir shrieked excitedly at the possibility of finding things that he didn't know what they were.

"Let's get going!" Alec then announced as he stopped spinning, causing Gir to jump onto his shoulders.

"Away!" Gir yelled, before Alec began to run in a random direction, laughter filling the air around them.

* * *

Zim knew Alec was upset with himself…and he'd been _trying_ to give him some space…but he hadn't seen Alec in _hours_…and it was worrying him.

"Alec?" Zim yelled as he walked around the base, "Where have you gotten too?" Zim called again and again, until he ran into Dib.

"Lose your little friend?" Dib asked as Zim scowled in reply.

"Yes…I…upset him…and now I don't know where he's gone…" Zim explained pensively, before sighing and looking up to Dib.

"Well…I can help you look for him," Dib responded as he noticed the worry lined deep within Zim's humanly-disguised eyes.

"Thanks…" Zim mumbled quickly, before running off in another direction. Dib couldn't help but feel there was something keeping him from connecting with Zim the way he had before…They obviously still cared for each other…but something was just in the way…something…that Zim was hiding from him…

* * *

Gir and Alec had been traveling for a while, when they reached a small river.

"I'm a flying-squirrelly!" Gir yelled as he climbed up a tree over a shallower portion of the river, before diving in.

"Be careful, Gir! Stay in the shallow end!" Alec called as Gir splashed around in the water. You see, since Zim couldn't touch water, neither of them could swim.

"Now I'm a squirrel-monkey!" Gir yelled in reply, completely ignoring Alec's words.

"Gir! You're going to get yourself in trouble!" Alec yelled as Gir played closer to the deeper waters.

"I'm fiinnneee!" Gir yelled back, before taking a step backwards and immediately being pulled away by the strong currents.

"GIR!" Alec yelled as he quickly jumped and grabbed a hold of the little robot, immediately being pulled in the current as well. Gir screamed as Alec held onto him tightly, struggling with all his little might to stay above the water.

"We're going to die!" Gir shrieked as they were pulled under the currents, holding onto Alec for dear life. Alec tried to say something in return, but his body was brought underwater and he was then left gasping for air.

"MOMMA!" Alec finally screamed as his lungs cleared, "MOMMA!"

* * *

Zim and Dib had just met back up after unsuccessfully finding Alec, when Zim's wristwatch came to life.

"…MOM!... HELP!..." Zim made out through the sound of water currents, and before Dib could even say anything, Zim was off and out of Dib's base.

* * *

Gir had contacted Zim, but Alec was starting to lose consciousness…and he was worried.

"Alec!" Gir yelled as the boy tried to keep his head above water.

"G-Gir-" Alec whispered back, before he was pulled under the currents once again. With determination in his little mind, Gir waited until some rocks jutting out of the water's surface got near, and he tried his hardest to latch onto one and catch Alec and himself on it…but it didn't last long…and he and Alec were once again pulled into the current.

* * *

Dib didn't know much of what was going on…but he knew that Alec and Gir were in trouble…and that Zim…looked terrified.

"ALEC!GIR!" Zim screamed as he and Dib reached the location they'd determined Alec and Gir had gone to. When he got no response, Zim flew down the side of the river…until a mixture of black, pink, and green caught his eye and he slowed down.

"Alec! Gir!" Zim yelled as the figures became visible, immediately recognizing Gir screaming out to him. Without wasting any more time, Zim extended his spider-like legs from his pack and rushed over to where Alec and Gir were, and within a few seconds, he was holding Alec in his arms, with Gir still refusing to let him go.

"I-I tried!" Gir wailed as he looked up to Zim, "I tried to save him!"

"Gir…what are you…" Zim started to ask…before checking Alec's pulse and chest, "He-he's not…"

* * *

Dib swore he had never heard something as heart-breaking as when Zim screamed over Alec, it was full of remorse, sadness, and regret. Dib hurried over to Zim immediately, though Zim had turned… suspiciously calm.

"Oh, Alec…You're freezing…you know that?" Zim stated as he ran his gloved hands over Alec's face, pushing away some stray bangs, Dib watched Zim in slight horror.

"You should know not to play in the river without any supervision, you don't even know how to _swim_," Zim chided as Alec continued to remain motionless...silent…

"Alec…you shouldn't be sleeping here…" Zim then stated darkly, "this…shouldn't have…" Zim let his face drop completely.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Zim suddenly cried, hugging Alec against himself while Dib stood frozen where he was, "You wanted to find the paranormal stuff on the Earth…just like your father! You-you loved to play games and…you hated all the _stupid_ humans who didn't have a clue! You…always wanted your father and…you loved him…and me…and…" Dib's eyes widened as red liquid began to fall from Zim's eyes, and onto Alec's hair.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Zim mumbled as red tears continued to fall, staining his face and sliding down Alec's hair. Dib…had never seen Zim cry before…he didn't think Irkens could…but the sight of it…gave him the lowest feeling in the world…

"Zim…"

* * *

END A/N: Ohhh, cliffhanger again :3 Oh god, I made myself cry D: Cause' it was all happy and then…BAM!...I can make myself feel so sad xD awww, I don't even feel like joking now Uwahh, this isn't the end though! It's not time for the curtain call yet! Who _knows_ what will happen…Not even I do D: Good thing I always copy and pastes this next cheerful part…Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


	20. Ch19: Not Alone

A Place to Call Home

Story By: inuyashacat13

Summary: After failing for years, The Tallest finally get bored of Zim's meek attempts and decide to take over the Earth for themselves, just for the entertainment. Zim, devastated, begins to question if he ever had a purpose. As for Dib, he's just trying to convince poor Zim, who's has been his longtime friend AND rival, that there's still a purpose for him out there. Like, oh I don't know, saving the world? ZADR. May become Mpreg (but I might just be messing with you xD)

Warning: Contains M/M, some angst, slight romance, drama, some bad words, some suggestive themes, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, if I did, I'd shove it down nickelodeon's throats until they finally decided to continue it :3

Chapter Nineteen: Not Alone

A/N: Noticed yet I haven't changed anything above this _at all_, yet? :3 xD Sorry, I've been busy so I couldn't continue my streak of updating daily, but I still update as fast as I can^^ Ok, on with the story~~

To Darkdagers: and lol, that's ok, I don't have one either xD you like, speed review my fic…I love it XD

To Mio-Chan's Return: Shurt UP! You're just jelouis that I'm GOFFIC and yutr just a PREP xP…and then I came.

To 1337kitsune: Yes, I am :3 And Bwahaha, thank you :D x3 I…I don't know D: Ignorance is bliss~ xD And…D: no comment.

To UberSasukeFan: D: I know^^ Oh, I don't know, guess you'll just have to read to see if things get better :3 and thank you soo much :D Your wait is now over :3

To Invader Ang: *shakes head* nope D: and awww, I'm sure Alec would love to hear that x3 I'll try to contact him with my almighty author powers I'm glad you like him :3 And D: but then…ok xD that's good x3 and yes, maybe x) Lol, I read a fic before where he cried PURPLE and I was like…noo…xD Negative blue is red, so I thought it fit and it fits his eyes color and seems more interesting XD glad you liked the idea :D

To Invader nav: D: and guess you'll just have to find out by reading, cause I don't know D; Oh no I don't wanna dieee

To VampiressKatasandra: D:

To MoonToy: yes, yes he is, and yes, yes it is x3(very deep response) here's ma update :D

To Ebony3111: I hear sad music in my mind when sad things happen and then feel like crying, so I now how you feel x3 And…I can't say…

To snickers-03: Awww, thank you so much :D no one's ever compared me to him before(or anyone really xD) so thanks^^ though I like having my own style :3 thanks again^^ and he's continuation :D

To InvaderHALE: Aww, thanks so much :D that makes me really happy to hear^^ and D: Here's my update ;)

To Danny Anime Girl: Aww, that makes me glad to hear^^ but where'd you go? Somewhere fun? :3 And yess, but thanks^^ And thanks again x3 You're just full of praise, aren't you? x) Ok, I'll let you get onto the story now xD Hope you enjoy ;3

(I've gotten over 4,000 hits :D hurrah 8D x3)

I give all who've read, reviewed, and/or favorited this story so far my love and this chapter!~

* * *

Zim hissed as he turned startled towards Dib, when he realized what he was doing.

"D-Dib, I-!" Zim tried to say, before letting his head drop, Dib frowned and walked over to Zim.

"Let me see him," Dib urged once he stood before Zim, though Zim only clung to Alec tighter.

"Zim…" Dib voiced once more, silently begging for Zim to comply. Zim tried to stay frozen, before he finally looked away, and handed Alec over to Dib. He immediately set to work on trying to revive him someway…causing Zim to cover his ears and shut his eyes…He didn't want to see Alec like he was…

* * *

Dib tried as hard as he could to bring Alec back, he breathe for him, pressed on his chest, tried patting him on the back…but nothing…nothing seemed to work. Dib felt himself getting frustrated as Alec's held once again fell back limply, only to quickly be caught by Dib once again. Dib frowned as he looked at Alec's face…he'd been so fired up and full of life earlier…now he was as pale as a sheet, and around his eyes were darkened.…Dib felt like crying himself now…however…that would probably make Zim feel worse.

Dib breathed in shakily as he finally laid Alec back down and smoothed his hair, as if it would soothe him somehow. He continued to do so until he finally realized what he was doing…and stopped. Dib couldn't help but look at Alec now and realize how much Alec looked liked Zim…and…himself…Dib lost his control then, and quickly turned away as tears stung at his eyes, begging to fall.

Dib tried to get up and away then…when he felt his coat stuck on something. Dib turned to Zim immediately, though Zim hadn't moved since he'd let Alec go. Dib's eyes slowly traveled back to Alec…and he nearly jumped. His hand was…grabbing onto his coat. Dib tried to pass it off as himself over reacting, when Alec…began to cough. Zim immediately perked up at the sound and rushed over, while Dib just stared…stunned in disbelief.

Alec continued to cough, and cough, until he coughed out a good amount of water…and stopped…Dib held his breathe, when Alec's eyes suddenly scrunched up…and then very slowly…began to open. "ALEC!" Zim screamed as Alec looked up confused, before he was crushed into Zim's arms. "I thought I'd lost you!" Zim cried as Alec continued to look dazed, when his antennas suddenly shot up and his eyes widened.

"M-Momma-!" Alec stuttered, before he began to cry, and clung onto his mother.

"It's okay," Zim tried to soothe as Alec continued to cry, though he wasn't doing the best at keeping together.

"It was dark…really dark…" Alec whispered as Zim refused to let him go, "And I was scared…b-but! Then! There was…this man…and…he said he'd help me and…he looked a lot like dad and…he lead me back here…" Dib froze as Alec spoke…a man that looked like…him…did that mean that his father had…

"Dib?" a voice suddenly questioned, bringing Dib out of his thoughts, "Are you alright?" Dib quickly turned to the voice, Zim, before his eyes softened.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" Dib replied, causing Zim to look reassured, before looking worried again.

"Uh…Dib…about Alec…" Zim suddenly tried to explain, though in the end his voice got lost and he looked down. Alec looked upset with Zim for a minute, when Dib suddenly had his arms around them both.

"I…think I get it," Dib announced, as Zim looked up at him surprised, "I mean…This shouldn't be _possible_ but…apparently it _is_ and…I just wish…you would've said something sooner…" Zim thought Dib was done when he suddenly smiled, though it was laced with a faint trace of sadness.

"That way…I could've…gotten to know _our_ son…without almost losing him," Dib finally finished, hesitating the slightest, and then causing Zim to flush in embarrassment and shame…while Alec smiled triumphantly.

"Don't forget about mmeeee!" Gir suddenly whined as everyone hugged without him, before he promptly jumped in, and snuggled with his entire strange family.

"I'm sorry," Zim whispered to Dib as everyone held together.

"Everything's okay now…so don't worry," Dib whispered back soothingly, before looking Zim in the eyes, and smiling the best smile he could muster. Zim stayed silent for a minute…before huffing and looking away.

"Of _course_ everything's okay, _Dib-worm_," Zim scoffed, causing Dib to look startled, before he began to laugh as he caught Zim grinning.

"Of _course_," Dib mocked back, before laughing, as if his entire life hadn't been in shambles a few mere weeks ago.

* * *

Zim couldn't of been happier that Alec was okay…however.

"Alec, you are NOT to EVER go outside again, unless you have some kind of supervision with you at ALL TIMES!" Zim yelled as Alec looked down at him from atop Dib's shoulders.

"…Momma! You're short!" was the only response Zim got in return, making Zim fume, and Alec turn away devilishly.

"Alec…" Dib warned as Zim ranted off nonsense, making Alec pout and rest his head atop Dib's.

"I was just making an observation," Alec mumbled innocently, causing Dib to rule his eyes.

"I think you're more of a manipulator then your…mother…" Dib chided with a sigh, he still felt awkward calling Zim anything other than "Zim" _especially_ "mother." "Well…or you're just actually _good_ at it," Dib then added as an after thought, making Zim suddenly turn his rage to Dib.

"I can STILL HEAR YOU!" Zim yelled as Dib began to laugh, along with Alec and Gir, who was currently riding on Zim's head.

"And don't think you can distract me from your punishment!" Zim then yelled, cauing Alec to pout.

"Stupid punishment," Alec grumbled, causing Zim to smile. Not because he was really _happy_ to be punishing Alec…but because Alec was alive…to grumble about how unfair Zim was being.

* * *

Once they got back to Dib's base, Zim began to lecture Alec again…giving Dib the opportunity to slip away to his room. After making sure he was alone, Dib locked his door and turned off all his lights. Then he sat on his bed…and waited. It didn't take too long for Dib to feel a presence next to him, and he smiled at the company.

"Hey, dad…" Dib greeted, looking next to him at Professor Membrane, who smiled warmly.

"Evening, son," Professor Membrane replied in return, smiling until he noticed the serious look on Dib's face.

"Son?" Professor Membrane questioned, causing Dib to look away the slightest.

"You…did something to help Alec…didn't you?" Dib finally asked in return, causing Professor Membrane to briefly go silent.

"I couldn't let him stay lost…now could I?" Professor Membrane responded slyly, causing Dib to stare.

"If he was stuck in wherever he was…does that mean…you're stuck too?" Dib asked after thinking it over for a minute, causing Membrane to smile sadly, though it was hard to really know he was smiling since it was always covered by his lab coat.

"I guess you could say that," Professor Membrane replied with a laugh, though Dib didn't think there was _anything_ funny about the situation. "Now, now, don't look so sour," Professor Membrane voiced as Dib's face had settled into a frown, "It gives me a chance to spend the time with you I was never able to when I was alive."

"Don't you…want to move on to something greater…or whatever," Dib asked as Professor Membrane looked down to him warmly.

"Not particularly…I feel there are some things I have to take care of before I… "Move on." Professor Membrane announced, causing Dib to look confused.

"Like what?" Dib asked, causing Professor Membrane to smirk beneath his lab coat.

"Who knows…" Professor Membrane voiced, before winking all-knowingly at Dib, and starting to disappear.

"What does that mean?" Dib questioned as his father disappeared from his sight, leaving him in the dark, literally, once more. _I'll find out one day_, Dib decided determinedly as he got up off his bed, before he rushed off to go and find Zim again.

* * *

After Alec had gotten a thorough rant from his mom, he ran off to go cause trouble _within_ the underground base. He figured he'd get to go outside again eventually…but until then…he could continue to reign over the idiotic humans of Dib's base. Which was somewhat entertaining but…he wished for the companionship of someone who wasn't too much older than him…or a moron.

"Come, Gir!" Alec yelled as he went to rule over the playground, "We've got some work to do!"

* * *

Zim didn't remember _how_…but somehow… he'd ended up in bed with Dib again.

"Shouldn't we be watching Alec," Zim asked as Dib kissed his forehead.

"I made sure to securely lock the door," Dib replied as Zim looked up at him, "so you don't have to worry so much."

"Okay…" Zim finally huffed, before Dib laughed and locked his lips on Zim's again…when a sudden pounding on their door interrupted them. Dib sighed.

"That's going to get old, fast," Dib complained with a sigh, before handing Zim his clothes, and getting dressed himself.

* * *

"What is it, _now_?" Alec heard his father ask _very enthusiastically_, before his door slid open.

Alec glared at the tone of voice for a second, before crossing his arms and shrugging it off.

"I'm _bored_," Alec whined as Dib and Zim stood before him.

"So?" Zim asked, cutting Dib off before he could open his mouth, Alec smirked at this.

"I want someone to play with!" Alec yelled, causing Dib to nearly cover his ears.

"You have Gir, and the humans," Zim stated in return, making Alec pout.

"But they're STUPID!" Alec whined once again, causing Dib to laugh, and Zim to then glare at him.

"Deal with it," Zim scoffed, before trying to shut Dib's door, when Alec stopped him.

"I want a sibling! They wouldn't be stupid!" Alec ranted before Zim could shut the door. Zim glared at the suggestion, while Dib's mind seemed to go elsewhere.

"That's not possible…and it's NOT going to happen," Zim scoffed, causing Alec to pout, and Dib to look over at Zim.

"It's not?" Dib asked sounding worried, not wanting to have to deal with _another_ kid constantly pounding at his door.

"No," Zim replied, ignoring Alec and turning to Dib, "Computer said it's _impossible_ to have any more children."

"Are you sure? He's not very…_good_…at predicting things…" Dib responded, remembering all the nonsense Computer had spouted before.

"He's positive this time," Zim replied stiffly, before smiling, and adding seductively, "so there's _nothing_ for us to have to worry about." Before Dib could reply, Zim had dragged him back in his bedroom and locked the door, leaving Alec feeling dejected.

"You're BAD PARENTS!" Alec yelled at the door, before stomping off, with Gir then tagging along.

"Bad parents!" Gir sung as he skipped beside Alec, who then laughed.

"I guess it's okay…as long as they don't _completely_ forget about me," Alec scoffed with a sigh, before curiously turning to Gir.

"Hey Gir…do you know where babies even _come_ from?" Alec asked as they suddenly stopped in front of a lounge-type room.

"Welll…" Gir started as he looked excitedly up at Alec, "First the mom somehow eats the baby…"

* * *

END A/N: XD if I wanted to, I could probably end the story here x3 but that's not what I'm going to do xD cause I have more planned for this story, yet :3 I couldn't kill Alec x) I love him too much ;w; no matter _how_ much the after fluff kills me, and how much I love angst and drama…I couldn't let him just go away forever Mmm, now for something random xD My fishies Dib and Zim are still alive, and now I one two more fish named Ciel(who has a messed up right eye) and Sebastian(who is a redish color xD) I was debating on naming them those, or Zuko and Aang…but Ciel and Sebastian just fit them TOO WELL xD Yay, this chapter was longer instead of shorter than the last one xD(cause I didn't end it with a cliffhanger) Ok, that's it x3 Reviews make my day! Favorites and Watches make me smile! Views are precious! And Constructive criticism is fine, if reasonable, but flames will be shunned! I love you all for reading this! :D

~Kitty


End file.
